The Salvatore Sister
by smkbaby123
Summary: Sydney Salvatore, sister of Stefan and Damon, has come out of the shadows to keep her brothers safe. As it turns out, she has a past with all of the Originals. Will they protect her, or kill her? Pairings: Sydney/Klaus, Sydney/Elijah, Sydney/Kol, Damon/?, Stefan/?
1. Sydney Salvatore

The story starts at the end of episode 3x18 of The Vampire Diaries. Hope you enjoy!

She heard their voices in the Mikealson mansion. She had been following her brother, as always, when he walked inside to get Damon back. _Good_, she thought, _at least they're looking out for each other_. Just as Stefan was about to dagger Klaus, she pushed Stefan off of him. Surprised, Rebekah, Klaus, Stefan, and Damon all looked to see who this person was. As soon as they looked at her, all of them froze in shock. "Sydney", Stefan whispered. "Hello, brother." Sydney said. Then, she looked at Klaus and said, "Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice Niklaus." "I'll let your brother go when I get the last stake." Klaus explained.

Once he said that, Sydney's lips lifted into a devious smirk, then she pushed him up against the wall. Klaus squirmed under her vicious grip, but he was no match for her alarming strength as she threw him across the room and into the wall. Soon, she was behind Rebekah with one of the white oak stakes, ready to plunge it into her back. "So what's it gonna be Klaus? Give us Damon, or I kill Rebekah." Sydney said, while Rebekah, whimpering, too couldn't get out of her hold. "Take your family and leave." Rebekah said, trying to keep her voice from shaking too bad. Sydney let go of Rebekah, who ran right next to her brother in fear Sydney was going to strike again.

Turning their attention to Damon, Stefan and Sydney freed Damon, but he was too weak to walk. "Here," she said pulling out a blood bag from her purse, "Take this and go home, I'll meet you there." And with that, Stefan and Damon left her at the mansion to talk to Klaus and Rebekah. Walking into the foyer where they were, Sydney finally took in what she just did. She came out of hiding, saved her brothers, and saved Klaus. Niklaus, the man she loved in the 20's.


	2. The Originals

"So, I guess you were never actually compelled, huh?" Klaus questioned.

*flashback*

Shades of night are falling and I'm lonely

Standing on the corner feeling blue

Sweethearts out for fun

Pass me one by one

They were dancing. When he went in for a kiss, guns started to go off. They jumped behind the bar to shield themselves as bullets came raining down on them. "These are wooden bullets...but why? How do they know..." Sydney said, confused. Just as he realized who planned the attack, Klaus took Sydney in his arms, and brought her eyes to his "I want you to forget Rebekah and I," He said. "You will only remember that you were looking for your brother," "I was looking for my brother," she said, seemingly in a daze." I will always remember you and the time we spent together," he said as he kissed the top of her forehead, then he was off.

*tvd*

"It's called vervain, Niklaus, and no, i wasn't." She spat. She was angry at him, both him and Rebekah, for torturing her brother. "Easy, love." He said. "How could you do that to me? You almost killed me." Rebekah pleaded, "We were friends." Sydney could see the hurt in her eyes, but she tried her best to ignore it. The key word here, _tried_. "You know…I thought they killed you. I was so angry after you died that I...I killed the policemen that came that night. Every last one of them. After that I fled Chicago." She explained. With both girls teary eyed, they ran into each other's arms, happy to have their friend back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need to know something. How did you get so strong? I mean, you were stronger than both Rebekah and I." Klaus questioned. Sydney decided that the big-bad-hybrid needed to learn not to mess with her and her family, so she said cryptically, "All will be revealed in time. Goodnight." And with that she walked out of the mansion leaving a crying original and a curious hybrid to ponder on the events that just occurred. _Now I have to deal with my brothers_, she thought.


	3. Reunion

This chapter is going to be in Sydney's pov because I would like to se what goes on in her head. It will be revealed why her brothers never mentioned her, and what she has been doing the past couple of years!

As I strutted into the Salvatore boarding house, a wave of memories rushed through her. I remembered my brothers, Katherine, my human life, and my father.

Suddenly, Stefan and a girl who looked like Katherine walked into the room disrupting my thoughts. _That would be Elena. _"So, this is your sister that you never told me about?" Elena said. "Well, you see Elena, Stefan's not one to brag." I said. _I'll need a drink for this._ She seemed shocked that I knew her name, so I decided to play around with her a little. "Honey, I know everything." I stated. _Katherine was right, this bitch really needed to get a clue. _"Katherine and Isobel told me. I'll tell Izz she has a lovely daughter when I see her." "Oh, you don't know?" Elena replied. Just then Damon walked in, "Isobel's dead." He quickly said.

People were right, my brother and I really did look like twins. We have the same color hair, except mines a bit curlier like Katherine's, our eyes are both blue, mine are a bit darker than his, and our cheekbones are the same. Getting back to reality, I said, "Oh, that's awkward. Sorry." I could see both of my brothers eyeing me, and for good reason. They hadn't seen or heard from me in almost 90 years. Just as I had lost hope that they would be excited to see me, Damon's face lit up, as did mine. I jumped up into his arms and he spun me around. Being with Damon like this was nice, and I had forgotten how much I missed moments like this.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Damon asked. "I've been watching over you two since you arrived in Mystic Falls." I said, trying to be honest with my brother. Sounding sad, Stefan said "Why didn't you come back?" I could see Damon's smile turning into a frown. I hated seeing my brothers sad; it broke my undead heart. "I wanted to come back when the time was right." I replied. "I couldn't come back when all there was in this town was commotion! And Klaus would have known I wasn't compelled. It was too risky." "So why come back now?" Elena asked. "I couldn't leave Stefan and Damon both to fend for themselves against Rebekah and Klaus. They would have gotten killed. I needed to make sure they got out alive. I think you of all people would understand, Elena." I retorted. After I said that, an awkward silence settled between all of us, so I decided to sit down on the couch. This lasted about a half an hour or so until Damon said, "I'm just glad you're finally home! Now you need to meet everyone!" _As if I already didn't know them, Damon, I have been watching them. _

Tired, I yawned, "Can we do it in the morning Damon?" I really was beat, taking down Originals was tiring. I huddled into Damon's chest and started to fall asleep. Like when we were human, Damon carried me up to my room and tucked me into bed. "I have missed you, sister." Damon said to me as I drifted off.

**Next chapter, Sydney gets to meet the whole gang! I'm excited to see where her story goes and I would LOVE some reviews to see if I'm doing well with the story!xx**


	4. Making New Friends

**Hey guys! Thanks SOO much for all the reviews! I appreciate the constructive criticism, and I actually kinda ask for it, so I can make this story better! I hope you enjoy Sydney as much as I do, and she's going to have a bit more of fun with the gang in this chapter! So here's chapter 4 of The Salvatore Sister!**

When I got up the next morning, I had to pinch myself, _it wasn't a dream. What have I gotten myself into?_ As I walked downstairs, I could hear my brothers talking. "You have to go to Denver to contact Jeremy," Stefan said, "And you have to go with Elena, so I can get Alaric to tell me where the stake is." _My brother, always the do-gooder. _Damon didn't argue with Stefan, so I thought this would be my cue to enter their conversation. "Going somewhere, brother?" I said. Damon smirked at my words and replied, "**We** are going to the Grill to introduce you to everybody." As always, I couldn't say no to my brother, so Stefan, Damon and I hopped into the car and drove to the Grill.

As we entered the Grill, almost everyone stared at me, but one particular look was the most warm and inviting look I got in a long time. The three of us made our way to the table when Stefan said, "Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt; this is my sister Sydney. Sydney this is everyone." _As if I already didn't know them, but whatever. _"Hello," I addressed them all and sat down next to Stefan. "So, Sydney, are you going to be enrolling at Mystic Falls High?" A cheery blonde asked me. _Caroline._ At the same time, both Damon and Stefan replied for me, "Yes." I soooo did not want to go to school, but if my brothers said so, I would have to anyways. Seeing how this affected me, a boy with the most amazing blue eyes said to me, "C'mon, it's not all bad. You should join the cheerleading squad, Caroline's on it." And with that, Caroline's face started to glow with excitement. "Oh my gosh! You should! I can teach you all the cheers and everything! It'll be SO MUCH FUN!" Caroline said, beaming. _Well I guess I can't say no to that. _I nodded my head at her, at least pretending to be nice would get more some bonus points with my brothers.

"Wait, where's your witchy friend?" I asked Damon, who seemed to not have a clue. "She's helping Jaime move Abby's stuff out of the house." Elena explained. "Oh, Jaime," I said. "That's Bonnie's mom's-ex-boyfriend's-son. Right?" I decided to play a little game with them. I pointed at each of them and said, "You're Caroline, the baby vampire Barbie. I'm sorry about the loss of your father. There's Tyler, Klaus's little hybrid slave minion. Matt, the only real normal person this town has left. And you're Elena, oh I know all about you. You're the newest Petrova doppelganger in love with my brothers. did I do good?" I looked around to see all of them in utter disbelief. "I didn't come here to be enemies with you. I just want you all to understand that I know _everything_. So, Caroline, what other extra curriculars does the school have?" I ended the game with a simple question, telling them I mean no harm. Seeing as they were all still pondering on what I had just said, Damon intervened. "Sydney is an amazing singer, maybe she can join the choir." _Thanks a lot Damon, now they actually know something about me. _

*tvd*

Klaus pov

I was at the Mystic Grill getting a drink after the events that unfolded last night. I had so many questions, each with no answer. _How was she stronger than me? Is she a hybrid? Why is she here? Does she still love me? _I was just about to get my drink when she came in. It seemed as though each person in the Grill was as mesmerized by her as I was. An all too loving glance was owned by Matt Donovan. The human. This could not be happening to me right now, he was not going to get in my way of acquiring her love once more. With a brother on each arm, they escorted her a table that sat the Scooby-doo gang. _How could she be making friends with them? _It was all too weird, so I downed my drink and left.

**Next chapter is Sydney's first day of school! It will kind of parallel Stefans first day and the pilot episode, so stay tuned and write me some reviews!xx**


	5. First Day

**Thanks soo much for the views and the favorites! This chapter I am going back to Sydney's pov and there will be a lot of bonding for Sydney and other characters as well, so I hope you like it!**

As Stefan and I drove up to Mystic Falls High, I thought about what my first day would be like. Would I make new friends or enemies? I really wanted this day to go well, for my brothers sake. If I got through today then Stefan would be so proud of me! For some reason, I sought out his approval on how I should play a human life. I wanted him to want to be with his friends around me, truthfully, I just wanted my brother back.

Walking into Mystic Falls High, I felt empowered. All the human boys stared at me like they had won the lottery, and every single one of the girls had a hint of jealousy in their eyes. I walked past these humans in my black leather jacket, dress, sunglasses and boots. Once I had compelled the principal that everything he needed was there, I got my schedule. First period, I had history with Mr. Saltzman, _Damon's friend. *ring ring ring* Shit, the bell. Where am I going?_ Apparently noticing I was lost, the boy I had met the other day, Matt Donovan , escorted me to class. "Mr. Donovan, you're late. And this is…" Alaric said. "Sydney Salvatore. By the way, history is my favorite subject." I answered as I sat down next to Stefan as class got under way. Ironically, with the decade dance coming up, we learned about the twenties. _Of course. _During Alaric's lecture about jazz music, a note happened to plop on my desk.

Sydney,

Meet me after class

Always,

Rebekah

Oh great.

When the bell rang, I got up from my seat and found my locker. Again, everyone stared at me, _naturally._ Then, Rebekah walked up to my locker where a group of boys stood, "Oh calm yourselves, she's not interested." She exclaimed. In a hurry, they left my locker. _Thank god Rebekah's here, _she was the only one who really understood what I liked in a guy. "Thanks," I said. "No problem, so I hear you're trying out for cheerleading? I'm on the team too! Those humans aren't gonna know what hit them." Rebekah raved. It was the first time I had seen her truly smile in a while, and it made me happy to see her like this. "I'm glad you're excited, I just want this day to be over with." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

Just as Rebekah left for Science, Matt Donovan came up to me. "Hey, want an escort to class?" He asked. I couldn't resist those blue eyes, so I accepted. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, the question had been nagging me all throughout history. "Because, even though you're a vampire, I just have a feeling that…" "That what, Matt?" "That you're not evil." He answered. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as he said that. As if on cue, the bell rang, and I made my way into class.

After school, I found Caroline and she introduced me to the squad and I had to do a couple of cheers for them. Showing off, I did a couple of back flips to secure my spot as a tumbler.

I was mentally and physically beat after that, so I decided to look around the school. The last stop on my tour was the auditorium. I made my way onto the stage where a piano sat, so I started to play as memories washed over me.

*flashback*

Stefan hit me. He HIT me. I never thought he would do this, just like my father did. Leaving the apartment, I fled to Gloria's which was empty. I ran up to the piano and stroked it, knowing that singing would relieve all the hurt building inside of me. So, I sat down on the bench and sang.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

Then, I stopped as I heard footsteps approaching me. When I turned I saw him, "Niklaus," I whispered, "What are you doing here?" "I came here for you. I know how you feel. Sad, shocked, hurt." He seemed understanding. "How would you know?" I cried. "My father abused me, and he still does now." He replied. As he said this I could see a tear start to form in his eyes. I walked up to him and stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope you will forgive me," I said softly. He smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace. As we stood there, I realized that I was slowly falling for him.

*tvd*

Loud applause interrupted my thoughts. I didn't think anyone was in here. A young Jeremy Gilbert stood before me. "Wow!" he said, smiling. "When Damon said you could sing, I didn't think you were THAT good." Being modest, I just laughed at how big his smile was. _Cute._ "Well, now you HAVE to join the choir." He added.

I rolled my eyes, _this must be a joke._ "Are you in the choir?" I asked playfully. "Well, I'm in show choir. Now, before you start laughing, I joined for the girls." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. "Pleaseeeeeeee! Join!" He pleaded. "Fine," I said, defeated.

Later that day…

My first official day of school was over, _thank god. _As I shuffled into the living room of the boarding house, a dark skinned girl marched in front of me, _the Bennett witch._ She tried her hardest to make me have an aneurism, but I just started laughing. _Who did she think she was? _A little audience started to form in the likes of Stefan, Elena, and Damon. I decided to put on a little show for them.

"Sorry to disappoint, but your powers won't work on me." I taunted. The look on her face was priceless, she was confused, startled, and fearful all at the same time. "Why not?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky. With a mischievous smirk on my face I replied, "I also used to be a witch." Again, she was confused. "Check your grimories, Bonnie. I was friends with your ancestor Emily, I know for a fact I'm in there somewhere." A flash of realization flashed across her face. "Oh my god," Bonnie muttered.

Elena butted in, _oh here we go again,_ and said, "What Bonnie? What is it?" "She's the….the…." Bonnie started. "The Salvatore Witch." I ended.


	6. The Decade Dance

**Sorry I haven't updated, guys! I went on vacation for a week, but all I wanted to do was write! I have the plotline done for the next 3 chapters so I will probably update them soon!**

"I am the Salvatore Witch," I repeated. Elena looked confused and Bonnie was terrified, while my brothers just rolled their eyes. "What? What does that mean?" Elena asked. _Of course I would have to explain the whole story. _

"Before I was turned, I was a witch. Except, I was not a normal one. I had an immense amount of magic…dark magic, to be exact." I looked around to see Elena looking at me with wide eyes, and I had everyone's undivided attention. "The curse of having dark magic was bestowed on my mother's bloodline, and she passed the curse onto me. To activate it, I had to kill a supernatural being. I did not know this, so I triggered it by accident. One night, a new vampire came into town, and needed he needed a little snack. So, he tried to kill Stefan when he was walking around during the night. I heard Stefan call for help, so I ran to help my brother. I found him being drained of his blood. Because the vampire was stronger than I, I used my magic to conjure a stake. I then drove it threw his heart." As I said this, Stefan put his arm around me, remembering that horrible night.

I just stood there with blank eyes, remembering. Damon snapped me out of my trance when he started to shake me. Trying to blink back the tears, I took Bonnie's hands and said, "I am not going to hurt you Bonnie, I promise."

The next day at school, while I was talking to Rebekah, Matt came up to me. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said. "Sure," I said turning to Rebekah, "I'll see you later Beks." So, Rebekah left us alone, but I could tell that she was going to be eavesdropping anyways.

"So…" He said, "Are you going to the decade dance? Cuz I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me..if that's alright," _He is adorable. _"I would love that," I replied with a smile. Grinning, Matt added, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

When I got home, I ran up to my room to pick out my outfit. At the end of each decade, I would return home to check up on things, bringing my clothes with me. So, I already had a couple of dresses from the twenties in my closet. I needed to show everyone what a **real** flapper looked like. I decided to wear a black fringe dress with black tights, and a matching black feather.

Once I finished, it was already 530, and I was hungry. Quickly, I hunted, catching about 2 bunnies. When I walked through the door of the boarding house, there was Damon. I did not feel like hearing him tease me at the moment, so I darted up to my room to get ready for the dance.

At 658, right as Stefan was leaving to pick up Elena, Matt rung the doorbell. Damon answered, _great, now we will be late if he does the whole protective act._ Thankfully, he let me go without a fight, as he too was going to the dance.

When we strolled into the dance, I saw everyone in their 20s themed attire. The banner in the doorway said, "The Roaring Twenties". _Those years really were some of the best. _I saw Caroline with her boyfriend, Tyler, Bonnie was with Jamie, and I even saw Elena and Stefan dancing. _It was going to be a very interesting night, _I thought as Matt pulled me onto the dance floor.

About an hour or so into the dance, Matt accidentally got a cut. He tried to hide it, but I could smell the blood. "Here, let me help you," I said while pulling him into the light. "No, I'll just get a band aid or something if it bothers you." He said nicely, trying not to be judgmental. "It doesn't bother me, I can control the bloodlust, I'm not my brothers." I replied. "But you're a vampire", he stated, "Why doesn't it effect you?" "I have never killed anyone," I said, dodging his last question. His eyes widened in shock. I smiled at him warmly, trying to comfort him as I put the band aid on the cut.

A couple of minutes later, Matt excused himself to go dance with Caroline. As I watched him go, another figure stood in front of me, blocking my view. _Klaus. _"Hello, love," he said, "Would you like to dance?" He looked at me with those eyes, that you just couldn't say no to, _but I could._ "Not really, so why don't you go ask Vampire Barbie if she would dance with you?" I said curtly, smiling that wicked grin of mine. He seemed a little hurt by what I said, but he took out his hand and waited. "Fine," I said, "Just this once." "You said that last time love," he replied pulling my body into his, "See how that turned out?" He was right, last time I said that I was pretty much in denial of my feelings. Seeing my surrender, Klaus smiled, and asked, "So you're into humans now? Don't judge me before you take a good look in the mirror." _How dare he, I'm nothing like him._ As always, Niklaus could predict how things would affect me, and went on, "Trying to make me jealous, love?" I laughed and said, "No, but why? Does it bother you?" He laughed just as the song we were dancing to was ending, he leaned in and said, "You always did know how to make me crazy." Then, he walked away. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach after he said that.

Jumping back into reality, I noticed that Stefan, Damon, and Elena were nowhere to be seen. I left the dance, and went into the hallway, following Damon's scent. I finally found him outside the school with Stefan and Jeremy. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, seeing the looks on their faces, it wasn't good. "Esther took Elena." Damon responded, "And she put up a barrier to make sure we can't stop her." _Great, stuck here forever. _"Damon, go get Bonnie, tell her to track Elena." I said, getting into gear.

As I stepped into Alaric's classroom, I saw Niklaus choking Jamie. Bonnie was pleading with Klaus to let him go, but he wouldn't budge, so I interfered. "You have to find a way to undo the barrier spell, I can help." I stated. Then, Klaus let go of Jamie. _Thank god. _I turned to my brothers and said, "I can get out. Esther's magic can't hurt me." Damon just shook his head no, but Stefan was livid. "No, Sydney, you are not risking your life. We just got you back." Stefan argued. "No one else has to risk their lives, Stefan. Matt and Jeremy don't have to go out there." I stated. But Matt said, "No, we can do it." I just looked at him sadly, I couldn't let him do this. "But-" "No buts, you heard the guy, let him do this." Damon said to me. I had lost,

Once Jeremy gave some of his blood for Bonnie's locator spell, Damon, Klaus, and I went to watch her. She started chanting the spell, but nothing happened, "Esther's fighting me," Bonnie said. Klaus then looked a little worried when he said, "She couldn't possibly have this much power." _Really? What was I, chopped liver? _"Move over!" I said, biting my wrist. I poured my blood on the map, and ordered Bonnie to do the spell. All of them looked at me, confused, but then the blood started to move to Esther's location. "Esther is not as powerful as I am, I still have _some _power, even as a vampire," I explained. I saw them all looking at me, not in fear or confusion, but in admiration. "Get the humans ready." Klaus stated. _No! _

"Esther, stop it!" Elena screamed. Matt and Jeremy were shaking, trying to fight Esther's power, but they couldn't. Then, a surge of power flowed through me, I grabbed a stake from a tree and jammed it in Esther's back. As she fell to the ground I thought, _I did it, I killed her. _Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and the newly awake Alaric looked at me with relief. Elena came up to me and hugged me, "Thank you," she whispered.


	7. Before Sunset

Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys, I really appreciate it! Keep following the story, because its just getting started!

After everything that happened with Esther, I wound up going to sleep at the Mikealson Mansion with Klaus and Rebekah. When I woke up the next morning, I could smell someone cooking breakfast. I looked next to me and saw that Rebekah was not there. Groggily, I walked down the stairs and down the hall into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy head," Rebekah teased as she walked out. At the stove, Klaus just smiled at me. "I forgot to thank you for what you did last night." Understanding, I said, "Your welcome! But I bet you have a lot of questions, so go on, purge, get it out."

"Ok then, how were you not trapped? You're a vampire, so how did you block the spell?" He asked. _You're asking the wrong questions, Niklaus. _I just laughed and replied, "I was an extremely powerful witch before I was turned. Other magic won't work on me." Klaus nodded, obviously he knew nothing of my past.

"How are you stronger than I am?" _There we go, Niklaus, the right question. _I smiled a very devious smirk and said, "I was trained by someone very powerful to be able to take down a hybrid… you." He seemed stunned. _If only he knew who the person who trained me was. _

"You're lying," he accused. He really amused me sometimes. "Why would I lie to you about this?" I countered. I could tell he was very suspicious of me, but I really didn't care.

"It's true, Niklaus." A familiar voice said. I turned to look at the person who entered the conversation when I saw him. "Eli," I breathed. "Sydney," Elijah smirked. I smiled and ran into his arms. _I can't believe Eli's here! _"Did you just call him Eli? What's going on?" Niklaus interrupted. "Niklaus, Elijah is the man I was speaking of, the vampire who trained me." I stated.

I could tell he was angry and hurt, but I thought I also saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. I braced for Niklaus's yelling, but Rebekah walked in looking horrified.

"Alaric's alive." She said shaking. "He's strong, Nik, too strong! We have to leave NOW." Rebekah then acknowledged me and said, "Sydney, you can come too! We'll protect each other just as we always have." There was a short pause before I explained, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't leave my brothers and everyone else unprotected. I hope you all understand." And with that, I left.

On my way to the boarding house, I got a call from Damon saying that Alaric took Caroline and Elena left to rescue her. _Great, ANOTHER suicide mission. _I turned around and headed straight for the Gilbert's house. When I got there, Klaus was throwing pieces of a picket fence threw the door and windows. Quickly, to avoid a fight, a ran at full speed into the house.

I stood there watching the scene in front of me. Bonnie was still in her clothes from last night's dance, and Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon looked worried. Interrupting my thoughts, a piece of the picket fence shot right into my stomach. _It hurts so bad. _I couldn't get it out, so Damon did it for me. "Next time I won't miss," Klaus hollered from the front porch.

Pissed, I said, "Screw you!" while giving Klaus the finger. Finally, Damon got the last bit out, and I sat next to Bonnie as she filled me in on what I missed. Once Klaus left to get more weapons so he could get in the house, I had an idea. "Why don't you just use the desiccation spell that your mom used on Mikeal to put Alaric down?" Everyone looked at me in surprise, _You're just pissed you didn't think of it._ We carefully laid out a plan of what we were going to do, but we need Niklaus's help.

Once Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and I explained what the plan was to Klaus, he started making up other plans_, so he wouldn't have to do shit_. "We are going to need a lot of vampire muscle to bring him down, including yours." I said, silencing the hybrid. He finally agreed, so then the plan went into motion.

Klaus was getting his ass kicked, Alaric ready to stake him while my brothers were lifeless on the ground. But Elena stopped Alaric. "So when I die, you die too. That's it. It has to be!" Elena said triumphantly. _This girl was getting smarter by the minute. _Just then Elena started to cut her neck, "Stop, stop!" Alaric yelled.

Just then I came up behind Alaric, my hand dug into his chest. I could feel Bonnie's magic working, Alaric's face began to turn pale, veins ticking out across his face. He was desiccating. Finally, he body slumped into the floor and I turned to look at Elena. "It's okay, Elena. You're safe. We're all safe." I said hugging her. "I better get you home." With 3 bodies left on the floor, Elena and I walked out of the school.

Once Elena was safely in her home, I went to the boarding house to find both my brothers by the fire. "Elena's fine, a little shaken up, but fine." I said, surprised at how motherly I sounded. Elena really did feel like my child, I wanted to keep her and the people she loved safe.

My brothers let out a sigh of relief. "You know, you really should stop being such a martyr. You risked your life twice in the span of almost 24 hours. You're giving even Elena and Stefan runs for their money." Damon said with a wink. I smiled, Damon always knew how to cheer me up. Like when we were human, my brothers and I sat by the fireplace together. Nuzzled into Damon's chest, I fell asleep.


	8. Dead Girl Walking

**Hey** guys!I** am soo sorry for not posting in a while! I just didn't really know how to start this chapter. I am skipping over the Klaus being dead/ taking over Tyler's body thing because Klaus is my favorite character on VD, and I hated that story line. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney! So here it is: Chapter 8!here we go!**

* * *

Elena is in the hospital. Dr. Fell said it was only a minor concussion, so Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and Tyler took her home. I was suspicious because Jeremy called and said that he found Elena unconscious on the ground bleeding out of her nose. _A cerebral hemorrhage. _

It couldn't be. Jeremy said it was just a concussion, so I brushed it off and told my brothers. When I told them, both of them went into high alert. "Calm down, her friends are with her. She's fine." I said. This seemed to comfort them a little. I could always get them to do what I wanted.

* * *

Stefan called me crying. "Elena is dead. Her and Matt saw something in the road and swerved, driving off Wickery Bridge." He told me. "Where are you?" I asked. "At the hospital." "I'm on my way." I hung up, and sat on the couch to let everything sink in. I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek_, Stop it Sydney, your brothers need you to be strong._

I got in the car and drove to the hospital to find Caroline and Jeremy in the waiting room, both of them were crying. I went straight for Jeremy, trying to comfort him first. "Shh, shh it's going to be okay." I cooed, hugging him. Then I looked at Caroline and said,"We will all be okay." Just then, a nurse came in and said, "Is there a Sydney Salvatore here?" I raised my hand and she came over to me. "Matt would like to see you, if that's okay." I nodded, looked at Caroline and Jeremy and went to Matt's room.

I walked in to see Matt hooked up to an IV. It took all of my strength not to cry. He drowsily opened his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, "Hey," he welcomed. "Hi," I whispered. "Matt, you need your rest." He shook his head, but I could tell he was trying to fight it. "Sleep," I whispered, "I'll stay with you for a while." Matt moved over in the hospital bed so that i would have some room. I got in the bed and sang him to sleep.

Once I knew he would not wake up, I let the tears flow. I sobbed like a baby, while I stroked Matt's hair. I was grief stricken. I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't sleep. I didn't even notice him coming into the room until he said, "Sydney, your brothers need you." I nodded then got out of the bed and hugged him. "Too many people have died Eli," I said, my head nuzzled into his neck. "I know." He agreed.

When I pulled myself together, I quickly kissed Matt on the cheek and walked out of the room with Elijah's arm hovering near the small of my back. I walked into a small room with the shades closed, and there lied a dead Elena. "She's in transition." Damon said. I had not realized that both my brothers and Bonnie were all in the room with Elijah and I. Damon eyed Elijah's arm touching my back and gave me a we-will-talk-about-this-later looks.

"What! How could you let this happen?!" I scolded. Stefan looked at me with such guilt, I knew he was the one to find them in the water. "What can I do?" I asked. "Since you were the one who taught Stef the bunny diet, we thought you could teach her." Damon suggested. "No, I need Sydney to help me look through grimories to find a cure." Bonnie demanded. They got in a stare down until I interrupted, "I can do both." I stated. Just then, Elena came back to life. We all huddled aroujnd her, making sure she was okay. We told her what happened and she started to cry.

* * *

Bonnie and I went to the Boarding House to get my grimories. I had about 4 of them, all of them had helped me when I was a witch. "Okay, you check in those two and I will look in these." I said pointing to the grimories. We started to look through them, one after the other, but we couldn't find anything, until..."Sydney!Oh my gosh I found it!It's a cure for vampirism!" Bonnie said excitedly. I sighed in relief, I was so worried that Elena would be a vampire forever. But then, Bonnie's face changed from happy to confused to shocked.

"What is it?" I asked intently. "The cure...it's not for a regular vampire.." Bonnie looked up at me, shocked, "It's for you."

* * *

I ran. I ran to the only place I felt I was wanted, needed, and belonged: The Mikealson Mansion. It was visible on my face that I had been crying. I was an emotional wreck. Barging into the mansion, I walked right into the living room where the Mikealson men stood, talking. I did not make my presence known immediately. "Elijah, is she alright?" Klaus asked. "Oohhh, we're talking about Niklaus's girl from the 20's! I want to meet her, is she pretty?" A strangely familiar voice said. Elijah growled, "Stay away from her Kol, she is a very important girl." _Are they talking about me? _

Then, I walked into the room and said, "Aww, thanks Elijah, you're important too." They all look shocked to see me here, especially the guy named Kol. "Do I know you?" I asked him. "I don't think so, I would have remembered you." He winked at me. "Whatever, you probably compelled me to forget you anyways."I said shrugging. He was a little startled at that, and by now both Niklaus and Elijah were staring at Kol like he was their next meal. I smiled, "So that's a yes."

Niklaus stared at me for what felt like hours, but were actually mere seconds. "What's wrong?" He asked coming closer to me. He actually sounded concerned. "Nothing, do you know where Rebecca is?" "Upstairs in her room." Elijah said. I smiled a tad and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

A gust of wind swerved behind me, _Niklaus._ He came up to me with puppy dog looking eyes and asked again, "What's wrong, love? I want to help." He took my hands and led me to his bedroom. I let my heart get the best of me and decided to tell him. "Bonnie found a spell that can turn me back into a human."I whispered. After I said that, he pulled me into a warm embrace. "I don't know what to do,"I cried on his shoulder.

He was so caring, so gentle when he was with me. It was as though the world had ended, but we were the only two left on the planet. _Snap out of it, Sydney! You can't do this...But I want to, so much that he is all I think about sometimes. Ughhh this is NOT easy!_ The next thing I knew Niklaus kissed my forehead and said, "I understand. Just listen to your heart,love. Everything will be okay." "How do you know that?"I said, tears still streaming down my face. "Because I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! There was a little bit of the love triangle between the brothers and Sydney in that chapter! Should I make it a square? The Originals and Sydney? Who should end up with who? There will a Rebecca/Sydney sleepover next chapter!Who will make an appearance? Find out! Leave a review of the chapter PLEASE! The reviews give me some motivation to write the story! **


	9. Thinking

**I really want some reviews! Reviews help me determine whether I want to keep writing the story or not!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney**

**Chapter 9!**

I woke up in a big bed with soft sheets. I turned over to my left , and curled up into someone's chest. On impulse, I put my head right next to his heart when I looked up to see who this person was. "Ah!" I said, covering myself with the blanket. "Niklaus, what are you doing?" He smiled and said, "Morning love." Klaus got off the bed and walked to the bedroom door. "Breakfast is in the kitchen when you're ready." He informed me then left.

What happened last night?

I growled as I remembered crying to Niklaus about my problems. _Great. _Before I went downstairs, I took a shower,_ maybe showering will get Klaus's scent off of me. _As I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body, I noticed that the man, Kol was sitting on a chair in Niklaus's room, examining my body. "See something you like?" I said with as much attitude as I could muster up at the moment. He smirked "As a matter of fact, I do. You see, I always get what I want...and I want you."

"Hello Elijah," Kol welcomed, his eyes still fixed upon me. Elijah growled," What did I say about bothering her, Kol." "Absolutely nothing," Kol said with a smug look on his face. "Leave," Elijah warned. Kol walked up to Elijah, getting in his face. "Are you challenging me?" Elijah smirked, clearly amused. "You're pathetic." Kol stated before blurring out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him," Elijah said. "It's okay, I can handle him." I really did believe that I knew Kol from somewhere; each time he spoke to me a felt a sense of deja vu.

I smiled and walked out to get some clothes from Rebekah's room. I picked out red skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots.

Then, I went to get breakfast downstairs. All of the Originals were there, at the table eating. I pulled up a chair next to Rebekah as they were talking about what they were doing now that Alaric was dead. All of them had ideas of where to go, except Rebekah. I knew Rebekah wanted to finish high school in Mystic Falls.

"What do you think we should do, Sydney?" Elijah asked. He always wanted my advice before he did something, it made me feel like I actually had a say in something, that I was included.

"I think you should all stay until Rebekah and I graduate. If you guys leave, I won't have anyone left in this one pony town." I told them all, sipping my orange juice. Rebekah smiled, seeing as someone was on her side. Everyone else seemed to agree, except Niklaus. _I can persuade him. _Pouting, I said, "Nik, stay, pleaseeeee!" I then reached out to grab his hand. "You know, you always do that when you want something, but it never works." Niklaus taunted. "It always works, and you know it." I said.

"Fine," he agreed. "But only if you stay in the house with us. You can have your own room and everything, you can even decorate it, I know you haven't been able to do that with your room at the boarding house." He was right, my father never let me decorate my room because he never really thought of me as a person, only an abomination who killed his wife. "I'll have to fight with my brothers about living here, but yeah, you have a deal." I reached out my hand to seal the arrangement. He took my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles.

As he did this, Rebekah got super excited. "Yay!" she hugged me, "We can go shopping today and get your things. Oh my gosh, we have so much to do! I'll go get changed." She quickly ran up to her room to get ready, leaving me alone with Elijah, Niklaus, and Kol. I turned to Niklaus and accused, "Oh yeah, I forgot, did you change my clothes last night?!" He just started laughing and said, "Don't worry, love, I've seen it all before." Niklaus winked at me, and in return I glared at him.

Thankfully, Elijah changed the subject, "So, Sydney, I hear you're in the choir and you're on the cheerleading squad." "Yes, I am." I replied, sweetly. This time it was Kol and Niklaus who chuckled, I rolled my eyes. "You! A cheerleader? That's hilarious!" Kol snickered. Just then, Rebekah came in, defending me, she said, "She is actually very good. She is amazing as a tumbler and a flyer." "I know." Klaus said playfully at me.

Elijah growled, and I took it as my cue to leave. "Okay, let's go Beks before Niklaus crosses the line." I sauntered out the door with Rebekah at my side.

After we went shopping, Rebekah and I went to the Grill for lunch. We quickly got a seat and ordered our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy looking at us. I excused myself for a minute and walked over to him. I could hear his heart racing as I approached him.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, I just needed to get away from all the madness at the house. So…what are you doing with Rebekah, and where were you last night? Everyone was so worried about you. Bonnie told us what you guys found out." He said. I looked into his eyes, he seemed to genuinely be worried about me. _Him and Elena have a lot in common: forgiveness, being followed by the supernatural, suicide tendencies, etc. _

"Friend, Mikealson Mansion, and don't tell my brothers." I said, summing it all up into one sentence. Somehow, I knew in my head that when he was done here, Jeremy would go straight to Stefan about this. "I'll talk to you later Jeremy." I walked away from him, counting my rarely lucky stars that they wouldn't flip when I told them what I was actually doing.

When I returned to the table, I saw Rebekah trying to flirt with Matt. Matt being Matt, was oblivious to her, he was actually staring at me. I gave him a small smile and walked over towards him. He smirked and pulled me into a hug, "Hey Syd, you here with Rebekah?" "Yeah, I am. We were just on our way back from the mall. How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm good, just diving right into work and school, trying to keep busy." _I know the feeling._ "Oh, thanks for staying with me the other night, I appreciate it." I smiled as he walked away.

I sat back down in my seat as our food came around. Clearly, Rebekah had been jealous tat I was actually talking to Matt, nevertheless hugging him. She didn't talk to me after that until we got back to the house to decorate my room.

* * *

We were having a sleepover. Rebekah and I finished putting together my room early, thanks to vampire speed. We got a little bored, so we decided to raid Niklaus's stock of alcohol. Drinking straight from the bottle, we turned the music up and started to dance around my new room.

Surprisingly, Rebekah got drunk real fast, and she started rambling. "I don't get it," she started, "All of the guys drool all over you! Matt, Jeremy, even my brothers! ALL OF THEM. Elijah, Niklaus, and even Kol! They all fancy you, can't you see it?" I stopped dancing and just looked at her.

_She's so drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying._

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true, deep down, I couldn't deny it. _What is about Rebekah that makes me think? She is the only one that presses my thoughts and decisions, making me reconsider things I needed to. _

Trying to drown out those thoughts, I chugged the rest of the bottle in front of me.

* * *

A few hours after my new revelation, Rebekah and I passed out on my bed. I entered what seemed like a dream, but it was too real.

_"What do we have here?" A familiar voice asked._

_I turned to see who it was, but I couldn't see him in the dark, forest at night._

_"Wow, you are brand new. Who turned you?" He asked._

_I stood my ground, I wouldn't let him manipulate me into telling, Katherine already had too many people after her, I wouldn't, I couldn't, add one more person to that list._

_"Sydney Salvatore, you are quite the puzzle, darling." He exclaimed._

_"How do you know me?" I finally asked._

_He walked out of the shadows and smirked. "I want you, and I always get what I want."_

_I glared at him, who was this man?_

_Knowing what I was thinking he reached out his hand and introduced himself, "I am a vampire, but I am a lot older than you are, love. My name is Kol."_

* * *

I jolted myself up from my slumber. _Was that just a dream, or was it a memory?_


	10. The Ripple Effect

**So how did you guys like the last chapter? I really wanted Sydney's memories of Kol to come back in little pieces. In this chapter, Sydney is going to tell her brothers that she is moving in with the Originals, and there will be an amazing moment between Sydney and Elijah! I have already gotten over 2,000 views, so thank you SOOOOOO MUCH! chapter 10!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I walked into the Boarding House with a list of things I needed to do today in my head. _1. Tell my brothers I am going to be living with the oldest vampires in the world 2. Confront Kol about my memories 3. Figure out how I felt about Kol, Elijah, and Niklaus 4. Decide if I want to become a human or not_

As I made the list, my brothers turned their heads to see who entered the house. They looked relieved at first, then worried, and finally, downright pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Damon yelled. I gave him my most innocent look before responding. "...with the Originals...sorry?" Damon looked like his head was about to explode. I looked to Stefan for help, but I saw that his eyes were just full of hurt. _Wait till I tell them I am going to be living there._

"I have something to tell you guys, and you are definitely not going to like it," I started to get nervous. My brothers looked confused as I motioned for them to sit down. "I am going to be moving in with the Originals..." I waited for a reaction, but there was none.

Both of my brothers were genuinely shocked at my news. Stefan's jaw dropped completely, but Damon's jaw was clenched.

Suddenly I was being pushed against the wall. "You are NOT LEAVING!" Damon stated, holding me up by the throat. "We just got you back!" "Damon.." I croaked, trying to speak. Of course I could break his hold, but I didn't want to make things worse. After a few moments, he let go of my throat.

"Is this about the spell that can turn you human? About protection from-" "No." I responded, cutting off Stefan. "They want me there, so I agreed to live there. But I will stop by all the time and hang with my big brothers! I promise you."

After I said that Damon got up and stormed away. Stefan looked at me uneasily and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I said automatically. Stefan nodded and pulled me into a hug, "Just don't forget who your real family is, okay?" I agreed abd said goodbye to him, and told him to send my love to Damon.

_One down._

* * *

I really needed a break. As I walked into the mansion, I felt a ripple course through my body. Something was going to happen.

"Well, I told my brothers." I told Elijah and Rebekah as I walked into the living room. "How'd it go?" Kol asked, walking in. I went right for the alcohol, pouring it into a glass. "How do you think it went?" I responded snarkily while gulping down the liquid.

"I hate fighting with them." I said putting my head down to my knees. Elijah put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me while Kol and Rebekah cleared out of the room. I always went to Elijah to talk about anything that was on my mind.

I opened my mouth to speak, but got interrupted when my phone started ringing. _Beep Beep Beep. Stefan, ughhh._

* * *

Sydney: Hello?

Stefan: Hey, you should probably come over here. Damon's in your room going through your stuff. Here, listen "She wants to leave?! After everything, she wants to live with THEM! Well let me help her with the move! Being the good brother that I am!"_Crash_

Sydney:I'm on my way.

* * *

"I better go." I got up and drove to the boarding house. There I found my brothers sitting on the couch holding a brown tattered book. _Oh crap...my diary._

Stefan looked at me with both sadness and pity in his eyes, I know that after reading what was in there from when we were human, he would be ultra broody.

"What are you doing with that?" I questioned. "Why the HELL didn't you tell us Sydney?!" Damon yelled. "What exactly in there didn't I tell you? Because there is a lot of stuff in there that I never wanted you two to know." I shook my head at them. _I can't believe they read it. Now the secrets out...most of them._

Stefan was the one to speak this time. "That's exactly the point, you didn't tell us anything! We could have helped you! With the hunters, JESSE, FATHER!" He told me, slowly getting louder. He grabbed my face. "You didn't have to suffer." Stefan whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. _Stefan never cries. _

"There's nothing you could have done! Don't you two get that! First of all, the hunters wanted me because of my blood. I was an abomination in their eyes, one of nature's most hideous creatures. I had all this power, and I couldn't control it! Second, Jesse...Jesse, well I loved him. I couldn't just walk away from my first love. And, with father, there REALLY was nothing you could have done without getting yourselves hurt. I protected you. I will ALWAYS PROTECT THE TWO OF YOU. You both would have done the same thing if you were in my position, and don't even try to deny it!" I was bawling at this point, and I couldn't take it anymore.

_I need to get out of here. _I ran out of my house, blocking out the sounds of my brothers hollering for me to come back. I didn't have it in me to face them. Face the memories, the grief, and the pain after all these years.

* * *

I ran to my room at the mansion. I ran past Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah who were all asking what was wrong. I locked myself in my room hoping that these feelings would just go away and never return.

* * *

_"You're an abomination! Why do you have to live while she's dead! YOU MONSTER!" He yelled as he was beating me. My own father, my flesh in blood, hated me. Guiseppe Salvatore, a man who never backs down from a fight, was beating his daughter. _

_As a little girl I would say, "Stop." "I'm sorry" or "Please forgive me" as I was getting hit after hit, blow after blow from the man I call my father. When I grew up, I learned that screaming or begging would only make things worse. So, there I sat on the ground of my father's study in a pool of my blood when my father finally stopped and retired for the night after drinking too much._

_"Oh my, did you father do this?" She asked. I nodded, not having enough strength to say anything back. She quickly checked my body for bruises and cuts, as there were many, and then, she did the most peculiar thing...she bit her wrist. _

_Blood was dripping off of her wrist as she ordered me to drink it. Confused, I did as she told, the sweet blood sliding down my throat. I could feel my wounds healing, and I felt better instantaneously. _

_I started to whimper. "Hush, you will be fine my child. But for now, I wish for you to sleep in my quarters tonight, just to be safe."_

_That was when I knew I could trust Katherine, for she helped me when my brothers could not._

* * *

I was curled up in a ball in the corner when Elijah came up to retrieve me. He said he had something to show me, so he led me out to the gardens. The garden was always my favorite place as a human, and even more so as a vampire. As a witch, I could feel my garden, but as a vampire, I could understand it.

We made our way to a bench were we sat, and watched the sun set. "Now, tell me what's going on." He said holding my hand in his. I took a deep breath. "My brother's found my diary from when I was human. It contained things, secrets, that I never wished for them to see." I replied. I couldn't look at him, my head hung in shame. "I fear I have disappointed them, that they don't want me anymore." I cried, whispering the last part.

I then told him of how my father would beat me. I made a deal with my father that neither of my brothers would come to any harm at his hands; he could only have me, but he could do whatever he wanted. I told him of my father's many drunken nights, and of when I knew Katherine was a true friend. As I told him of the witch hunters he locked me in his arms, but I didn't mind. I loved seeing this side of him. The only topic that Elijah had already previously knew about my human life was my first love, and first heartbreak, Jesse.

Stroking my cheek, he brought my eyes to meet his. "They could never not want you, they love you. You are family, they just wish that they could have done something to help you." He kissed my forehead, I knew that I was always safe in his arms. No matter what happens, I would always have Elijah. That I was completely sure of.

As I got comfortable in Elijah's chest, he finally showed me why he dragged me out here. It was a rose bush, _he remembered._

A long time ago, Elijah was with me in the garden of the home he was renting in the 30s. I was admiring a rose when he walked up to me.

* * *

_ "Why do you have a fascination with roses?" he asked playfully. I smiled, "Roses are a symbol of love and beauty. Both of which I want in life. May it be in the past, present, or future, we always should carry it with us, the idea. Love truly does conquer all when you let it break through." _

_"I do not believe in love, Sydney." Elijah sadly explained. "That is too sad for me to believe. If we don't have love, why would we want to live?"_

* * *

In that moment, just being with Elijah, made me realize that I wanted love. I wanted to be loved by someone who wanted me and only me. And that wasn't with Kol. Kol wouldn't even give me my memories back, so how can he expect me to love him when he could just take them away in an instant?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! It took a while for me to write, but I was soooo happy with it! Please review the story! I promise it really does motivate me. So, if I don't get any reviews, then I will stop writing! Anyways, tell me what you would like to see happen because I know what I want to happen in a little bit, but not in the long run!**


	11. Losing It

**OMG GUYS! I AM SUPER SORRY for not publishing in a while, it seems like such a long time since I wrote the last chapter, but I was having writer's block! Ok, so I know a lot of you guys were wondering if Sydney will get her memories back from Kol, and I am acknowledging that in this chapter. This chapter is a HUGE game changer for the characters, and it might break a few hearts, so I am apologizing beforehand because my friend was adamant about my little twists not happening, yet I am writing them in anyways. Again, I am sorry.**

**Here is what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 11, Losing it!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney.**

* * *

I walked out of the mansion in the morning ready to face what was inevitable. _My brothers._ I was thankful Elijah calmed me down, I really did not feel like reliving the past one more time. As I walked to my new car, a red convertible, I had a bad feeling about today. _Last night was just the beginning, _a voice in my head whispered to me. _It's time to move on, _it said. I did not know why the voice said this, it must be the witches sending me a message. Something was gnawing at me, compelling me to think it was true, and eventually, I gave into it.

I took a drive around town to clear my head. I drove past the Boarding House, the Grill, Mystic Falls High, and the Town Hall. Unconsciously, I made my way to the Falls. I went here when I was human, attempting to hide from my father, but he always found me. The Falls were a place where I could always go when there was something on my mind. I remembered coming here to swim, play with my brothers, and to have some alone time. I often came here with Katherine, my best friend at the time, and she told me she was a vampire. We exchanged secrets here, and memories, as I told her about what had happened with my mother, and in return, she told me about her past, from how she had a child out of wedlock, to everything about Klaus(She didn't mention his name at the time). As I was reminiscing, the woods and trees called to me, whispering my name, almost in a warning.

_Leave this place, _they called. _Run, they will be coming for you. _Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Alarmed, I ran towards my car. I was not fast enough. Someone tackled me, holding me down. I hadn't hunted for days, so I couldn't get myself out of the situation. "So, Sydney Salvatore, we finally meet, " the person said. I opened my eyes to see a man holding my arms and legs against the ground. I struggled against his fierce grip, but I was too weak without blood.

I was confused to why this man was stronger than me, but then I figured it out, _He's a hybrid. _My eyes went wide . I knew I had my phone in my pocket, but the hybrid had my arms and legs pinned. I was desperate, so I used some of what was left of my power to reach out to Rebekah. Hopefully, she came before anything bad happened.

"So, how are your brothers?" He asked me. "Who are you?" I questioned him. He snickered, taunting me. "I know your brothers, particularly Stefan. You see, Stefan killed my love, Mindy. I'm here to kill you, so he feels the same pain that I did." I swallowed hard, Rebekah needs to hurry, I used what was the last of my power on calling to her.

The hybrid smiled at how frightened I was. "This won't hurt a bit," he whispered into my ear. Just before he was about to reach into my chest to pull my heart out, he stopped. Rebekah was here. I heard her car pull up right next to mine, she was worried, I could tell. She quickly got out of the car and yelled my name, "Sydney!" she yelled. "This isn't funny! Where are you?"

Just as I was about to yell, the hybrid bit me. "AHHHH!" I screamed. The wound was deep, almost to the bone, and it hurt like hell. I felt a gust of wind blow by and soon the hybrid was off of me and on the ground, his heart out of his chest. "Oh my gosh, Sydney." Rebekah said, her voice trembling. I turned my head to look at her, and I could see the tears build up in her eyes. I was dying.

* * *

**General POV**

Rebekah called Damon on her way back to the mansion and told him what happened. He said he would meet her there with Stefan. Sydney was now fast asleep, exhausted from the affects of the bite. When Rebekah found her, she didn't know what to think. She felt so guilty for not coming to her best friend's aid soon enough. But, she was devastated because Niklaus wasn't in Mystic Falls, he was using the rest of Elena's blood to make his stupid hybrids. She also called Elijah and Kol, and she sent a text to Nik ordering him to come back because the girl he loves is dying, and his blood is the only cure.

She walked into the Mikealson mansion carrying her best friend in her arms, dying. "Sydney," "Oh my gosh." "What the hell happened?!" said Elijah, Stefan and Damon all at the same time. Stefan reached for his sister, and took her into his arms. He stroked her hair and cooed into her ear, "It's gonna be okay, you'll be fine." Sydney, now awake, wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. "Damon loves Katherine too, you shouldn't let your bond be destroyed by her, even though I love Katherine, she is tearing you both apart." Sydney said, she was hallucinating.

Elijah thought that it would be a good idea to put her in her bedroom, trying to make her as comfortable as she can be. But, that was when the pain started. "Ah!" She squealed, she was crying by now. Sydney rolled back and forth, clutching her stomach. "Please, make it stop, make it stop!" Sydney cried. Damon took her hand in his and squeezed it. He hated to see her like this, all of them did. Sydney was never like this in front of anyone, she was extremely vulnerable, and she hated it.

"Someone call him!" Stefan yelled. They all knew who he was talking about, Klaus.

Elijah got his phone, and walked out of the room to call his brother. He dialed the number and only had to wait 1 ring before Niklaus answered, "How is she?" Klaus said frantically. Elijah could tell he must be worried out of his mind right now, and hopefully, he was on his way back to Mystic Falls. "It's not good, she's getting worse." Elijah said, his voice breaking at the last word. "Where are you?" Elijah asked. "I will be there as soon as I can. How much longer does she have left?" Klaus replied. "Only a few hours. If you don't hurry, I'm afraid she might just kill herself." He didn't want this to happen, ever, the girl he loved had only a handful of hours left of her life. His heart shattered into tiny pieces, he couldn't let her die."Please, hurry, I am sorry to say this, but you are the only one that can save her." Elijah said right before he hung up.

Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah left the room at Sydney's request because Kol had just arrived, and she wanted to talk to him. "Hey," He gently said, standing in the doorway. "Hi," she welcomed. "So, now that I'm dying, do you want to give me back my memories?" Sydney asked lightly. He smiled sadly,"You're not going to die. Nik will come, he loves you too much to let you go." Kol walked up to the bed she was laying in and sat down. "That's the thing, I don't know if I want to be saved." Sydney explained. He couldn't believe it, the one girl who had the most life in her that he had ever seen, wanted to die. _Maybe I should give her back her memories_, he thought, _then maybe she will remember the girl that she was, and she still can be. _She stared into his eyes, and she knew she had gotten her way once again.

Kol took her face in his hands, and brought her eyes to his, "You will remember me now," He said. She blinked a couple times, flashing back to the good old days with Kol. When she looked to him, her face lit up. "Thank you Kol." "You're welcome. I need you to know something though, it was always real with you. You were the life of the party, the baby vampire with an attitude and a sharp tongue. No man could resist you. You were so stubborn, and you still are. You didn't turn your emotions off or kill anyone, you are truly unique. Your light never died down, but right now, you're making a decision to end your life forever. There's no going back, so if you're even the tiniest bit unsure of that, you should let Niklaus save you."

She nodded, fully understanding what he said. He left the room, giving her time to contemplate what he said, and their past.

* * *

He felt so guilty. He never wanted this for her. He always tried to protect her, even when she was human. Damon never knew about any of the things in her diary._ How could she keep so many secrets from us?_ He thought. He couldn't think like that, his baby sister was lying on her death bed, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Just then, Klaus barged through the front door. "Where is she?!" He demanded. Damon filled him in as Stefan went upstairs to check on their sister. She looked horrible; she was pale and frail. He just looked at her, he thought that if he touched her that she would vanish. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I've been coughing up blood for hours, how do you think I'm doing?" She retorted snarkily. He could tell she was getting impatient, but he knew her so well to know that she was thinking.

"You don't have to do this Syd." Stefan reasoned, "you can stay alive, let Klaus' blood heal you. You just need to wantout bad enough." He knew he had gotten to her when she started to cry, "Stefan, I don't want to die." She cried. Klaus took that as his cue to enter the room. "And you won't love," He began, "All you have to do is drink." And that's exactly what she did as Niklaus held her as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Her dreams were vivid, Bonnie was casting a spell on her, for what she didn't know. But, she did know that this was no ordinary dream, she was seeing the future. Stefan and Damon were sitting on both sides of her as she lay on a table in the living room of the Boarding House. She could hear a heartbeat comingFromm a strange place, her chest. Was Bonnie performing the spell that will turn her human?


	12. Coming to a Decision

**Hey everyone!Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews and favorites and follows it feels so good to be writing again, and getting such great feedback! In this chapter, Sydney is going to tell everyone about her dream, and decides on what to do about becoming human. There will be a lot of Sydney/Klaus in this chapter, so people who like Elijah and Kol, brace yourselves for the later chapters! I am going back to Sydney's point of view for this chapter because I hated doing 3rd person. There is a big struggle in this chapter, but there is ultimately going to be a decision made.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney.**

* * *

I awoke in my bed feeling almost as good as new. I decided against dying last night because I realized that my family needed me. My brothers and the Originals were my family, and they mattered to me above everything else. The first person I wanted to see was Damon. I felt horrible for not telling him anything, and I knew he would be mad at me after I told him I wanted to die.

When I finally convinced myself to get out of bed and face the day, I pulled the covers off of me and tried to stand up on my own. I could feel that I was weak, but what I did not expect was that I could not stand by myself. I stumbled to the floor, but two strong arms caught me. _Damon. _I was relieved that it was him who caught me, I did not want the others to see me this weak. I smiled at my eldest brother, _he stayed here for me._ Damon pulled me into a hug that I gladly returned, I was happy I did not die._  
_

"You scared us, even the Originals were worried. Don't do that to me again, got it?" He said. "Got it. I'm sorry I did not tell you about everything in my diary, but Damon, you were off at war for most of it. When you came back, everything changed. Neither you, nor Stefan would spend time with me, and all you two cared about was _Miss Katherine_. I didn't think you would care." I told him honestly. He stared at me, holding onto every word I said.

"But it is okay now, but I needed to talk to you, apologize. And, I wanted to talk to you about the whole turning back to a human thing." Damon nodded, I knew he did not understand my hesitancy to be a human, but he tolerated it. "Last night, I had a dream. It was one of those witch dreams, and I saw the future, or what I think is the future. Well, I was on the floor at the house, and you and Stefan were there, and Bonnie was performing a spell. I recognized the spell...it was the spell that transforms me back into a human." I could tell he needed a moment to process this, so I motioned for him to sit on the bed, and he rapidly complied.

"So, what your saying is that the transformation is going to happen." I nodded. "That's great! You're going to be human! You can grow up, go to college, and get married." Damon was smiling at me. I faked a smile at him while he got up and said he would be back later on to check up on me. The truth was that if I turned human, I would eventually be a vampire anyways; I couldn't leave my family.

* * *

I walked downstairs and found Niklaus in his art room. I lightly knocked on the door to make my presence known. Nik was sitting in front of a canvas, _I_ _love watching him paint._ He looked at me, and I could tell he was happy to see me up. "How are you feeling, love?" He asked me. "Physically, I'm great. Emotionally, not so good." I knew he understood, he always did.

I walked closer to him. "I just wanted to come and say thank you for saving my life." I leaned down to him, pressing my lips against his for a few seconds, probably lingering for a bit too long. I pulled away and whispered, "Thank you." I started to walk away thinking about the kiss, it was quick and gentle , but boy was it powerful. I could feel some old feelings coming back to me, but before I could walk completely out of the room Niklaus rushed in front of me.

He took my face in his hands, and kissed me passionately. I hadn't kissed him like this in 90 years. So many words and feelings were expressed in this kiss, _I missed you, never leave me, pick me, choose me, and love me. _I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. At that moment, I felt that I had made my decision,_ I_ _need **him**._ It wasn't Kol or Elijah, it was Nik.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds, and then he pulled his face away so that I was staring into his eyes. Niklaus stroked my hair and smiled. I loved his smile, it was charming, seductive, and evil all at the same time. I blushed as he caressed my cheek. We just stood there, gazing at each other, but so many unspoken words being exchanged.

Next, Nik kissed my forehead and whispered, "I missed you." I smiled, he had no idea how much I just wanted him to kiss me before. "I missed you too. But, I have something to tell you," I started, he pulled away, his face inches away from mine. He was confused, so I went on, "I am going to have Bonnie do the spell that will make me human. Well, technically I will be a witch, but I won't have my dark magic unless I trigger the curse again." I told him.

He shook his head, trying to comprehend what I was saying. I did not want to make things worse by saying that it was going to happen anyways. "When? How do you know it will work?" He asked me. I sighed and tried to explain, "Last night, I saw the future in my dream, it has happened before, like in the 20s I saw you compelling Stefan, so I started taking vervain. In the dream, Bonnie was chanting the spell, and I could hear my heart beating."

He didn't say anything for a while, but I could tell he was just dying_, no pun intended, _to ask me something. "Just spit it out." I demanded. "Why are you doing this, love?" He said with a little disappointment in his voice. I felt so guilty, but I had to do this for me, for my family. "I want a do-over. A couple years to enjoy being human, I never got that. I only got nightly beatings, and wanting to feel accepted in my own house. It is only temporary; eventually, I will turn back. Nothing has to change, Nik."

I intertwined my hand into his, and squeezed it. I could tell it was working because he kissed me. Like the last kiss, this one held loads of emotion. Yet, this kiss was more reassuring than welcoming.

"Well isn't this cozy." Kol interrupted. I turned my head to look at him, and man did he look pissed. "How long were you eavesdropping?" I asked. "Long enough to know that you are not going to be a vampire anymore." He started to say. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at him right now, I felt too guilty. "When were you going to tell us? Were you just going to show up for dinner one night, and offer up your blood?! When i said you needed to get back to who you were, I didn't mean this! You are NOT doing this." Kol scolded me.

I looked up at him with fire in my eyes. "It wasn't your decision to make." I snapped. "And of course I was going to tell you, but I knew what you were going to say. It's not really any of your business anyways." Kol's mouth dropped. I have never spoken to Kol like that, ever. Just then, Elijah came into the room, _awesome. _"Kol, back off. She is right, it is not your decision."

_How did he know? _Elijah noticed my confusion, said, "Damon told me and Rebekah." I felt horrible, _Damon told them before I could explain. _"Eli... I can explain." I stuttered. "You don't need to, we both understand." "I'm sorry." I said as I started walking away. I heard Niklaus and Elijah calling me, but I started to run.

* * *

I ran to the Boarding House and up to my room. I knew what I was doing, so I chanted "Tenebras consumit Saga quae tenet eam." (The darkness consumes the witch that holds it.) My jewelry box opened up and started to play a melody I had not heard in years. I started to sing a lullaby Damon and Stefan sung to me when I was human.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

The jewelry box startlingly shut as I heard footsteps in the hallway. Someone knocked on my bedroom door, and walked in, _Stefan. _"It's time." He said. I walked down the staircase to see Bonnie setting up things on the ground in the living room. It was time to do the spell.

* * *

Accipe lamia, et humana. (Take this vampire, and make her human.)

Facient illam, immortui cordis pulsatio. (Make her undead heart beat.)

Sine illam magicae ignire, et florebit quasi lilium. (Let her magic ignite, and bloom.)

Sorores, adiuva me restituere stateram naturae. (Sisters, help me restore balance to nature.)

Da huic puella secundo casu. (Give this girl a second chance.)

Bonnie was chanting, and I could feel something happening in my mind. _Should that be happening? _Just then, I blacked out as my body was being lifted into the air.

* * *

I woke up on the ground, my brothers were surrounding me. _What were they wearing? _I lifted myself up, so I was leaning on my forearms. Some girl was next to me, my senses told me that she was a witch too, _Emily? _Just when I was about to speak, a familiar girl walked through the door. _Katherine? _I didn't realize I had vocalized my thoughts when my brothers looked shocked and worried at my reaction.

"Syd, that isn't Katherine, that's Elena. And that's Bonnie, not Emily." Stefan reasoned. I looked at him like he head three heads, of course it was Katherine, I would know my best friend anywhere. "Sydney, can you tell me the year?" Damon asked calmly. I nodded, I was so sure of my answer. "It is 1864." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. _Was it 1864? The last thing I remember was dying. _

"No, Sydney, it's 2012...I'm Elena." The Katherine look-a-like said. _Elena? Oh my gosh. _"Doppleganger." I whispered. I knew everyone heard me when they had a surprised look on their faces. _I am so screwed._

* * *

**AHHH! What did you guys think?! I have WAY more surprises up my sleeve! STAY TUNED!**


	13. Who are you?

**Thanks for all your reviews! I am so excited about this twist! There are some secrets that come out and one more little twist in this chapter, and I hope I don't break too many hearts! I want to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle Danny, who 4 years ago today, passed. **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney.**

* * *

"Doppleganger." Everyone looked at me, shocked. _I cannot believe I said that out loud. _I covered my mouth with my hands, not wanting to say anything else. "Sydney, how... how did you know that?" Stefan asked. Realization came across Damon's face, and he groaned, "Katherine. She told you everything when you were human didn't she?"

_When I was human? What is he talking about? _"So I presume she has paid you both a visit. She is alive and well, yes? Is she still on the run?" I questioned. I needed to see Katherine and ask her what happened. "Yes, yes, and yes." Damon answered. "Syd, what's the last thing you remember? Before you woke up in here." Stefan asked me. I tried hard to think, but I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

_"My nephew just died. I need to go back to Mystic Falls." I said._

_"Do not leave." He said taking my hand. I saw in his eyes he did not want me to go, but there was something else... he was scared._

_"My brothers might be there, I have to go. But I will be back, it is only a few days." I reasoned._

_He nodded and picked up my trunk, loading it into the carriage. "Have a safe trip." He smiled as I climbed in. _

_"I will see you soon, Kol." I waved to him as the horses started walking._

* * *

"I remember dying, and then I just woke up here," I lied. Just then, I heard a commotion going on outside. I sensed that there were vampires, a lot of them, and two humans. I heard a man's voice saying, "Where is she?" and "We want to see her." Three of the voices were British, and there were two girl voices fighting about who should she get to see this person first.

_Do they want to see me? _Damon, intently listening, noticed how uncomfortable I was getting, and made his way to the door. He opened it up a crack, making sure that none of the people could see me. "What?" He growled. Damon was not pleased, but I could tell that none of these people actually meant any harm. "Damon, what's wrong?" A blonde vampire asked. A man tried to walk past Damon, but he couldn't get past the door, _he hasn't been invited in. _All of them were confused as to why they could not get in the house, but then a handsome brown haired man in a suit figured it out.

"The rituals been done. Sydney's human, and we have yet to be invited in." He spoke. I recognized the soft, calm tone in his voice, but I had no idea as to why it was so familiar. Now the two humans tried to walk in, but Damon would not let them past him. "Why can't we go in? We are her friends, we want to see her." A boy said with confidence, _wow, you needed to be pretty confident to stand up to Damon; especially when he was protecting me._

That was when Stefan walked up to the door. "We don't want to overwhelm her." He said to them. I groaned, "I think I can decide what I can and cannot handle, brother." Using this to his advantage, one of the humans opened the doors, revealing me to everyone in the doorway. I did not recognize any of them, except one. "Kol?" I said, confused.

Everyone turned to look at him. My brothers were completely dumbfounded that I did not remember a single person but him. Kol smiled, I could tell he was happy to see me, as was I. "Sydney" A british man said, obviously trying to get my attention, he did. He was blonde, muscular, handsome, and he had so much vulnerability in his eyes at that moment. I felt bad that I had no idea who he was, but I was more focused on Kol at the moment.

I looked at this man, and I did not find anything that I recognized. I squinted my eyes, staring at his handsome features. He resembled Kol, and I knew it was probably one of his brothers. Kol never really talked about his family, he only said that he had 3 brothers and a sister. I looked at my brothers, hopefully they could get me out of this uncomfortable situation.

Damon looked sympathetic, and Stefan just looked down at his feet. I decided that I would just ask them all the question I had been dying to ask. "I am truly sorry, but who are the rest of you? I only know Kol." I said. They all looked at me with pure sadness on their faces. The blonde vampire standing next to Kol started to tear up. "She forgot about everyone didn't she?" The other blonde vampire said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about the consequences." Bonnie said, _yes, I got her name right that time. _I became frustrated, _what are they talking about? I am fine. _"What is going on? What consequences? Damon?" I asked. I looked at my brother with hope that he could explain everything. He stared at me, pondering how he was going to answer, but he faced the door and said, "You all should probably come inside if you want me to explain everything to you all. This way I won't have to say it about a million times."

I sat down on the couch in between Bonnie and Stefan, and Elena was on the opposite couch with the two humans. Everyone else was standing, as was Damon. "As you all know, well except for Sydney." He started. "Sydney has been a vampire for 148 years," _What?! I remember something warm sliding down my throat right before I died, but I did not think it was vampire blood! _"Syd, I know this comes as a shock to you, but Stefan and I made the decision to turn you the day before you died. Anyways, You were a vampire, but you and Bonnie found a spell that could turn you human, so about 2 hours ago, Bonnie did the spell."

My eyes widened, _how could I have been so stupid! _"Wait, you said something about consequences...did you really think that by upsetting the balance of nature that large that it would not bring consequences? But just go on." I scolded them. Damon looked at the floor before saying, "Sydney woke up, and thought it was 1864. But as we all saw, she remembers Kol which is _interesting._" Damon stressed the word interesting way too much.

I shook my head, "That is not possible, I would not have done that. I would not have turned into a vampire, not by my own free will anyways." I saw Stefan and Damon exchange glances, _of course I would have. I would want to be with them for eternity. _I was furious with myself, so I walked out of the room, and upstairs. I was so blinded by rage that I did not even notice the shattering of glass next to me. I ran into my room, and slammed the door shut._  
_

I tried to look for my diary, but it was nowhere to be found. I created a makeshift diary out of one of the blank books on the shelf. I started to write down my thoughts, not even caring that everyone was downstairs.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up to find that I have been deprived of my memories. I fear that I may not get them back. I have so many questions, and most of them are left unanswered. Why do I only remember Kol? How did I know all these people? Where is Katherine? Through this whole experience, I wished that there were only two other people here to console me: Katherine, and Jesse. Why had my love not come for me after all these years? He is a vampire, so why is he not here? After the witch hunters came for me, he seems to disappear every once in a while. Yet, once the witch hunters left, so did he. Did I do anything wrong? Had Damon or Stefan scared him away? I do not know what to think of my long lost love at the moment. Then, there is my best friend, Katherine. I was worried that she was going to get caught by that man one day. I just want someone to talk to, as Katherine always understood me. So I ask you Diary, why have I come back to this world clueless? Is this an opportunity to be a new person, or is this a trap for others to finally defeat me?_

_Always and forever,_

_Sydney Salvatore_


	14. Bonding

**Okay, sorry guys, but this is definitely a filler chapter, but I had to write it in order to go on with the story. I hope you guys are still interested in the story! It is going to get way more exciting after this, I promise! I am dedicating this chapter to my friend Keiralee, she is the one who yelled at me for all my twists.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Sydney, and my plot twists.**

* * *

About one week after I had awoken, I thought I had finally gotten the 21st century. Caroline was my guide, showing me how to drive in my expensive convertible, using a cell phone, and telling me what I had done in school. Apparently, I was on the cheerleading squad and in the choir. It was finally decided that I could go back to school, but I was to stay with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, or Stefan.

Elena and Caroline helped me pick out my outfit for school. I wore a white coated trimmed shirtdress and red heels. Elena was surprised I picked this out because I guess I wore a ton of black when I was a vampire._ That is weird. In my childhood, and even until I was turned, I would always wear white. _

The next day, I packed up all the things I would need for today. School bag? _Check. _Clothes for cheer practice? _Check. _I was ready to go. I opted not to ride with Stefan to school, and instead I went in my car. With the top down, and the music loud, I drove into the school parking lot. That was when I saw him, the blonde cute boy. I remembered him from when he came to the house, I guess he was my friend, but the way he was staring at me, it was safe to say he wanted to be a little more.

Pulling into a parking space, I spotted my brother and Elena walking towards my car. "Hey," Stefan called. "Hello, do you know what my first class is?" I asked him, he nodded. "Yeah, we all have history together, then you have science, math, and finally english." I started walking towards the entrance of the school with Elena and Stefan behind me. When I walked through the doors, everyone was staring at me. I was extremely timid, and I did not like attention. _This was going to be a long day. _

* * *

Cheerleading practice was on the school lawn? _What a weird school._ "5, 6, 7, 8!" Caroline shouted, _wait, what am I supposed to do? _Noticing I had no idea was was going on, the blonde vampire who was fighting with Caroline at the house the day I woke up started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Rebekah, Kol's sister." She said as she put her hand in front of me, I shook it. When I touched her, I felt a vibe go through my body as I was being pulled into a flashback.

* * *

_I had just left Damon, who wanted, yet again, to go find Katherine. I felt horrible, of course I knew where she was, but I could not tell my brother she was not actually in the tomb. I promised Katherine I would not. So, I went to Chicago. I strutted into Gloria's on a mission. Find Stefan. I looked around me to find him no where to be seen, but I could smell blood. My brother, the ripper. "Liam! Have a drink Liam." I heard Stefan say. I rolled my eyes, and followed his voice to a booth in the back of the club. Liam had just gotten up to get his wife when I walked up to him, "Tormenting the locals I see." His eyes went wide. "Sydney? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Damon." He said quickly. _

_I heard the woman next to him try to get my attention by aheming me. She was exactly the opposite of what I thought Stefan liked in a girl. she was blonde, rude, and self absorbed. I looked at her, clearly annoyed. She smiled at me, but it was an evil smirk. "And who is this, Stefan?" She said, clearly sounding jealous. "I am his sister," I started, upstaging her. I placed my hand in front of her, "Sydney Salvatore...and you two are?" I had finally noticed a man sitting on the other side of the bench. He smiled at me, admiring my body. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Sister? Well, I am Rebekah and this is-" Rebekah got cut off by the man. "Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." He said. I scoffed, "Well then, **Niklaus**, Rebekah it was a...pleasure to meet you, but can I steal my brother for a moment?" They nodded, understanding that I needed to catch up with my brother._

* * *

It only took one second, but I had remembered something. I smiled, "I am sorry to say that Kol did not really talk about you, he did not speak about his family, but you seem like an amazing girl." I could tell she was happy that I now "met" her. "Hey! No talking! Sydney, you are gonna be flyer for this stunt okay?" Caroline said. I nodded, hoping that I knew what I was doing.

I went up in the stunt, and thankfully, I stayed there for a few seconds. I saw the boy in the parking lot staring at me. I could hear one of the bases struggle, she was a freshman with no cheerleading experience before. I started to fall, and some girls tried to get to me before I hit the ground, but I felt a pair of capable arms stop my fall.

I opened my eyes to see the blonde haired boy holding me. His beautiful blue eyes bore into mine. "You better be more careful, you could get hurt." He said. "Thank you," I replied shyly. He put me on my feet and introduced himself. "I'm Matt, we umm we were-are friends. Sorry, I just- it's a little bit weird." I smiled, he was cute. I laughed, and seeing my amusement, so did he. I heard Rebekah calling me, so I said goodbye to Matt. _He will always be there to break you're fall. _My head told me.

* * *

I drove home from school after practice, and saw that no one else was home except for Elena. Her head popped up from her book, and she smiled at me. "How was your first day?" She asked. "It was good, but it feels like deja vu for some reason." I said. "Well, your first day of school was only a few weeks ago, and it was a bit more graceful than it was today." Elena answered. I sat down next to her on the couch next to the fireplace.

"What was I like, as a vampire I mean?" I said. Elena glanced at me, not sure of what she should say. "You were confident, strong, and very protective. Whenever someone had a problem, you were the one to fix it, and you understood everyone on a level that I still do not understand. You were loved by everyone around you, and you were very protective of your brothers. You loved blindly and recklessly, even if it consumed you." Elena explained.

"Everyone think they will be this great, merciful vampire, but I do not think I was." I said sadly. "You were the greatest vampire I have ever known. You never drank human blood, and you never killed humans. Believe it or not, Stefan told me that you were the one to invent the animal diet. You didn't want to kill people, so you didn't. Damon said that you never judged anyone, and you had an amazing control that no other vampire ever did. _You _are the vampire everyone wants to be."

I blushed, no one had ever talked of me that highly before. Stefan was right, Elena was no Katherine. Katherine killed anyone that got in her way, but I knew that Elena never wanted to kill a single person. Elena was not capable of that kind of evil. Do not get me wrong, Katherine is my best friend, but even she knows that Elena's compassion is a gift, and that she would never have that.

* * *

**Hello again! I really just wanted to put in that Sydney is not the way she was when she was a vampire. When Sydney turned, all of her emotions and qualities as a human were heightened, so now she is kind of nieve in a way. I want to kind of separate her from Klaus in this chapter because I think that distance makes the heart grow fonder! Parts of the next chapter will be in different points of view, so who knows whose it ill be!**

**xx**


	15. Different Perspectives

**Ah! I now have over 5, 250 views! Thank you so much for your support and for reading! I am very excited for this chapter because you find out a lot about Sydney and Kol's past but also about Sydney and Elijah.**

**No copyright intended.**

* * *

This morning Damon gave me my diary back. I was so embarassed that they saw all the things that were in there. I wanted to shield them from this aspect of my life. Those memories still haunt me to this day, but I try to not think about them.

My new mission was find out what happened in my vampire life. Hopefully I wrote some things down in my diary. I flipped through the pages, and on the final page, I found a timeline. _Did I know of the consequences of being human? _There were names on the timeline. _Are these the people I had traveled with? Did I got to these places? _

* * *

Kol on/off 1864-1912 Boston, New Jersey, Maryland

Damon 1913-1922 Mystic Falls, Georgia

Stefan, Rebekah, Niklaus 1922-1923 Chicago

Elijah 1929-1960 New York, Georgia, Virginia

1960-1992 California, Dallas, Las Vegas, Denver, Miami, New Orleans

Katherine 1992-2007 Austin, Atlanta, Nashville, New York, Seattle

2010-present Mystic Falls

* * *

My brothers told me about the Originals, and what they did to my family. _Why would I spend time with the enemy? I spent 48 years on and off with Kol, 31 with Elijah, and 1 year with my brother, Rebekah and Klaus. _Stefan had told me that him and I reconnected in Chicago, and that we met Rebekah and Klaus, but not that we spent one year with them. I was extremely confused, so I decided I needed to get this information straight from the source.

* * *

**Elijah POV**

_Broadway 1982_

_I was watching her sing in the musical West Side Story. She was my Maria, but I had not seen her in 12 years. I had made it my job to see her every decade or so. I needed to visit her, so I went to one of her shows._

_There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air. Wait for us, somewhere." She sang. I felt as though I was the only person in the room. When she sang, it was like music, her melodic voice making you feel special and loved. My Sydney, the sweet, loving, protective girl that I loved had left. I did not know who she was now, but I knew that I would always love her._

_ The last I saw of her, her long lost love had returned, but I had my suspicions about him. Who was this Jesse man anyways? And why had it taken him over 50 years to finally come to her? If she were mine, I would not have let her go in the first place._

_Before I knew it, the show had ended, and a soft hand was on my shoulder. I recognized her scent, "Sydney, you're letting your Broadway show."_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _My thoughts were interrupted. I stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. Once I opened the door, I could not believe what I was seeing. Sydney turned around and faced me, a sweet smile on her lips. "Hello, my name is Sydney. You must be Elijah, Kol's brother." Sydney said. _Kol's brother. How could she call me that when we had spent over 30 years in each other's company? _

I smiled back at her, "Are you here for him, because he is out at the moment." I said, even though Kol was upstairs in his room with his new chew toy. "Actually, I am here to see you. Can I come in?" She asked. _Finally, the moment I have been waiting for. _I stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. When she walked in, I could tell by her facial expression that she was impressed by the house.

I led Sydney into the parlor, and she sat down on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her. _God, she is beautiful. _"I wanted to ask you about our past." Sydney said shyly. I smirked, _she's smart. _"What would you like to know?" "Everything. And start from the beginning." She ordered. I liked seeing her in control like this, especially when I know she felt extremely vulnerable. I felt nostalgia washing over me, and I let it take control.

* * *

"We met on January 4, 1926 at a bar in Atlanta. You were drunk, talking about some thug that made your brother forget his time with you. I already knew from your drunken mumbling a that it was my brother, Niklaus. I instantly felt sorry for you, so I had you explain everything. You loved him, but you did not want to. You wanted revenge and justice for everything he did. Hearing this, I made you an offer that you willingly accepted." I said to her. Sydney nodded, and I could tell she was thinking about something.

"You once told me that one of the best places to think is the garden." I took out my hand and she took it. I led her to the garden where she first marveled at the rose bush I had planted for her. "What was the offer?" Sydney said softly, almost as if she was asking herself. I waited a few seconds before answering her, hoping that she would remember. "I would train you to be stronger than him, you would be stronger than anyone on this earth." I explained.

"What was in it for you?" She questioned. I took a deep breath, ready to tell her everything. "Nothing. But you stayed with me even after you were complete. You taught me about humanity, it does not make you weak, it makes you strong. You are my humanity, Sydney." I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She blinked 3 times before she acknowledged me. _What just happened? _"Eli?" She breathed. I beamed, all I had to do was repeat something that happened in the past. I brought her into my arms, I was so relieved that she finally was remembering me.

* * *

**kol pov**

With no memories of my brothers, I could finally have her for myself. I used to be her savior, and she was my salvation. I truly never knew if she loved me or not, but now was the time to find out. I remember our time together like it was yesterday. At first, she was afraid of me, like most people are. I had been watching her since the witch hunters came in 1864. I hated her boyfriend, Jesse, he was also a vampire.

I could sense that he did not have good intentions with her, but I could never quite figure him out. I just knew that there was something extremely sinister about him. I wondered if he compelled her love, but knowing her, she loves recklessly, even if it consumes her. Her brothers were not any help at all; they were too busy pining after Katerina. She did not know I was watching of course, I'm sneaky like that.

After I had formally introduced myself, I began to "run into her" every so often. After a couple of years, however we had finally gotten used to each other, so we started to go places together. I was frightened for her whenever Nik got close, he would have killed her.

I knew that the end of our time was coming when she went to Mystic Falls in 1912. I thought about kissing her, but decided against it. She was the first person I wanted to see when I got out of that bloody coffin. I used to be her savior, but she is still my salvation.


	16. Black

I had finally remembered Elijah. With this, I also remembered Jesse. He did come back, but I was nieve to think that back in 1864 he did not use me. I now knew that Elijah had truly done everything in his power to keep me safe from him. To keep my heart safe.

I walked back into the Boarding House relaxed. _I had gotten the answers I wanted, but where was everyone? _I noticed that the house so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I ran around the house, looking for any sign of movement. When I looked in the library, I found no one, but I saw my grimorie opened to a spell. The spell was to bring someone back to life. _Who was here? _

I felt my senses tingling, and I instantly knew. _Vampire. _But it was not anyone that I was familiar with. I tried calling Stefan, but there was no answer, so I rang Damon. "Speak of the devil. Sydney! Just the girl we were chatting about." a british voice spoke. I did not recognize his voice. "Who are you, and what have you done to my brothers?" I said angrily. _This guy was seriously pissing me off._

"My name is Mikeal, and your brothers are not the only ones with me at the moment." He taunted me. _This guy was cocky._ "Sydney, don't listen to a word he says!" I heard Damon say. "What do you want ?" I repeated. I heard Mikeal smile over the phone. "Hmm...I'm not sure...let me ask my company. Children, is there anything you would like to say to the witch?" He asked.

_Children? _I heard murmurs and growls from 5 different male voices. "Don't touch her, and I will kill you once more."_ Niklaus. _"Please, don't father, we'll do anything." _Rebekah? _I just realized what he meant by children, _the originals. No! _At this, my anger peaked. "What do you want with them?" I demanded. I could hear Stefan grunting in the background, most likely being tortured. My eyes went wide with horror.

"I want justice." He stated. My anger exploded into rage at this point, I had to control myself. "What can I do to get them back?" I gritted through my teeth. I heard Mikeal laugh. "You won't be able to." And with that, Mikeal hung up the phone.

* * *

I tracked him. Using my blood, I located my brothers to the exact tomb where I killed Esther. Just in case, I muttered a spell that would bring me back to life, hopefully, I would not need it. I kicked the door open, but I knew Mikeal and everyone else already knew of my arrival. What I looked at was horrifying. I saw my brothers and the Originals chained to the walls of the tomb. They were all weak, I could tell. My brothers and the Originals were battered and bloody, _how could Mikeal do this to his own children? _

He looked surprised to see that I was able to find them. "Your courage is fascinating. You would do anything for them, wouldn't you?" He questioned me. I nodded. _Get out of here, _my head screamed at me, but I did not give into it this time. I stood my ground, Mikeal's eyes watching me with curiosity. I heard all of the vampires groggily come out of their internal hell. They all froze when they saw me standing there with Mikeal circling me. "Good, you're all up." Mikeal said. Elijah growled, clearly not amused by Mikeal's antics.

"C'mon, make your plea." He said to me. I stood tall, not letting my fear show. "You want justice?" I started. Mikeal was fascinated by my question, I could tell, so I went on. "Kill me." Hearing this, all of the vampires in the room were shocked. "No." Elijah, Rebekah, Damon and Stefan all pleaded at the same time. Meanwhile, Kol and Klaus were making threats. Mikeal just smirked evilly, deep in thought.

"Damon and Stefan are my brothers. Rebekah's my best friend. Kol and I traveled together for 48 years. Elijah taught me everything I know and hold dear. And Niklaus...Niklaus and I loved each other. So, if you want justice, kill me. Get back at them by having them feel what you felt when Nik killed your wife." I ended. "You...you remember me?" Rebekah whispered, making sure I could hear her. I smiled, "Some things are coming back," I said and looked at Niklaus, "But, most things do not." I could see hope in Rebekah's eyes when I said that, and that was all I ever wanted her to have.

I turned my gaze towards Mikeal and spoke, "but in return, release them. And do not touch my brothers ever again." I demanded. Mikeal smiled and took out his hand for my to shake, "You have an accord." He kissed my knuckles, and before I knew it he was pushing me up against the wall, choking me. I tried drowning out everyone's cries, only focusing on the man in front of me. "Forgive me." He whispered in my ear. After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Damon POV**

The bastard killed her. So, I was going to kill him, and I would not be delicate about it either; I would draw it out, making him beg for it. My baby sister, the only person keeping my humanity in check at this point, made a deal with the devil. He did release us from the chains, but only to put Stefan and I in a cage. The bastard even kept her body in front of us all; I could not bear to look at her,_ We did this to her, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us. _Mikeal left us for an hour to go feed on some vampire. We had vervain in our system, so thankfully, Stefan and I weren't suitable candidates for blood donation._  
_

Once he was gone, I looked around. Everyone's faces were stained with tears, even Klaus'. _He really did love her, didn't he. What wasn't to love? She was the best person I had ever had the pleasure of spending time with. My sister, the valiant. _I took a good look at her body. _Were her eyes twitching? _Sydney opened her eyes. Never in my entire existence had I been so relieved to see her beautiful blue eyes open.

She looked around, making sure Mikeal wasn't in her vicinity. She turned and gazed at Stefan and I, and smiled. Sydney put one finger on her lips, motioning for us not to speak. She stood up, and took in her surroundings. I heard a twig snap in the distance and I mouthed to her that someone was coming. _Mikeal. _She hid in the corner of the tomb, hidden by the coffin. I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, and I could not see her either, I figured it was a spell she used.

He walked in, and acted as if nothing happened, but he quickly saw that her body was gone. "What happened?" He yelled. This woke the sleeping Originals from their slumber. I internally smirked, and I could tell that Stefan was as proud of our baby sister as I was. But what I did not expect was what happened next. My sister reappeared in the back of Mikeal and plunged the white oak stake in his back, muttering a spell. _Was she killing him?! She knows the consequences of what she's doing! No! This is all my fault! _

Veins started to form on Mikeal's graying face, and I could tell that when he hit the ground, he was dead, hopefully for good. I could tell that she was in pain now, the affects of triggering the curse in full force now as she hit the floor. Stefan and I couldn't get out of the cage to help her. Sticking her hand out to us, the cage magically opened, and the Original's chains were off. Everyone went at full vampire speed to help Sydney.

"What the hell happened?" Kol yelled, staring at my half conscious sister. Stefan and I just looked at each other, guilt written on both of our faces. "she triggered the curse. Her dark magic is coming back to her. My mother's maiden name was Black. Sydney's a Black, being a Black witch comes with a price." I explained. The next thing I knew, sydney was screaming, _and so it starts._


	17. Burning

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Immediately after I killed that vampire, my head started pounding. _What was happening to me? _Stefan looked at me with confused eyes as I started to fall into darkness.

Burning. My whole body felt as though it was on fire. I started screaming, but a strong delicate hand was covering my mouth, _Katherine. _Relief went through my body, and I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. Katherine, Emily Bennett, Stefan and Damon were all at my bedside. I clenched my fists, trying to find another way to channel my pain.

Katherine took her hand off my mouth and sat next to Stefan. Guilt was written on her face, _she must have turned the vampire who I killed. _"What is happening to me?" I cried. Everyone looked at Emily for help, "The burning your feeling, is your magic. Sydney, there is a lot I have to tell you that your mother and I never wanted you to know, but I am prepared to tell you the truth." Emily said. _My mother? _

"Child, when you killed that vampire, you activated a curse. You had to kill a supernatural being to trigger it. This curse was dormant since you were born, but not anymore. I am so sorry dear, I was wrong to keep this from you, but you would have thought about it every second of everyday if you knew. Once the burning stops, you will have dark magic. I will help you to control it." She explained. "We all will." Stefan said, holding my hand. My breathing hitched when I realized what was happening, _dark magic. The urge to kill and wound will consume you._ A voice said in my head.

* * *

**Present Day**

Burning. It was just like it was in 1864, but much worse. I knew that this time the heat would intensify and would go by slowly. "Syd? Guys, I think she's coming to!" I heard Damon say. I opened my eyes to see my brothers and the Originals crowding by my body. I winced from the pain, and immediately everyone was alert.

Stefan took my hand, "Breathe Syd, you can do this. You'll survive this. Somehow you always do." He said. I nodded my head. I could not, I would not speak, for the pain was so much that I felt I would scream and freak everyone out. A jolt of pain went through me and I shot up from the couch like a bullet. I clenched my jaw, _God, this is horrible! Breathe, listen to stefan. Think about why you did this. The people who care for you are right there._

Helplessly, I gazed into my brother's piercing blue eyes, and I saw his eyes tearing up right before he tore them away. I gulped, _I must look like hell. _I tapped the coffee table twice with my finger, communicating with my brothers with the code we used the first time. One tap meant to get Katherine of Emily, two taps meant I was fine. Their eyes softened, and I knew that after I went through the pain that they would help me whatever way they could.

Stefan went to go get me some water, and I put out my hand for someone, _anyone, _to hold. Knowing me so well, it was Elijah that took the hint. _Thank you. _I telepathically told him with some of my new powers. His head shot up in shock as the others looked on unknowing of our unspoken communication. I laid like a rag doll as Elijah supported my back while he hugged me. I lifted my clenched fists and released them, hugging him back. With that, I lost my control and whimpered, "It hurts Eli." "Shhh, I know it does. But you will be okay, I believe in you. We all do." He replied._  
_

The Originals left that night to get some rest, but my brothers stayed by my side the whole time. The burning moved up my body from my feet to knees, consuming my legs. After a while the burning stopped in my feet altogether.

* * *

The next day and a half were like the first, painful and exhausting. I could finally walk now, and the pain significantly lowered, but I knew that the pain in my head would be the worst when it finally returned. I needed a break... From everything.

I was making lunch for everyone. Damon and Stefan were in the other room with Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and the Originals. That was when it happened. "Ahhhhhh!" I cried. The pain in my head was so significant that onstage on the floor curled into a ball. My brothers immediately came to my aid. "Syd, listen to me. After this, it's over. You'll be okay." Damon comforted me. I clutched my skull, knowing what was next. I opened my eyes, looking right at Stefan. His eyes were wide with worry as my eyes turned black. It was complete.

I felt a rush flow through me, and my brothers were pinned against the wall by my magic. Then, I disappeared and reappeared in the living room, right in front of everyone. A unanimous gasp came out of their mouths as my magic took over. With eyes black as night, the urge to kill consumed my thoughts. Everything around us started shaking, _Bonnie's fighting me. And for good reason, I cannot kill any of them. At least not permanently. Jeremy's ring. _

The urge to kill was too much to bear, so I gave in. I focused on Jeremy, and with my magic, snapped his neck. Elena and Bonnie looked on in horror as I started to cry. That was when Damon and Stefan stepped in. "I'm sorry." I said between breaths. "Stefan, get her out of here, I'll deal with this." Damon said.

Stefan nodded and picked me up into his arms.

* * *

He took me home. Not the boarding house, but the home we grew up in. He left me alone for a few minutes and came back with a dress I used to hunt with and Amy now and arrow. The dress was green and went all the way down to my feet. When I was younger, I would hunt game with my bow. Te only thing my father ever did for me was teach me how to hunt. He did not believe that hunting with a musket was honorable, and my mother was talented with a bow.

Once I started shooting, I immediately calmed down, regaining my composure. Stefan then left me, knowing that I needed some time to myself. I wandered off into the woods, with my bow and arrow in hand. Here, I was one with nature. Startled, I heard a stick snap in the distance, and immediately I could sense that it was a vampire. Using my skills, I tracked each sound and predicted where their next move would be. When I was sure this was the spot, I shot the arrow. I heard it connect to the vampire and a curse. I recognized that voice. _Niklaus?_


	18. The Past

**Please Review! I am SO EXCITED for these next couple chapters, and I hope you all are too!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Sydney.**

* * *

_Niklaus? _I ran over to a body on the ground, and sure enough, it was him. "I am so sorry, I did not know it was you." I apologized. He took the arrow from his chest and looked into my eyes, "You have incredible aim. Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He complimented me. My face lit up, _thank god he wasn't mad at me. But why did I care whether or not he was angry at me?_

I shook the thought out of my head and went back to staring at Klaus. His shirt was covered with blood, and I couldn't help the blush that arose in my cheeks. _Why am I so nervous around him? _"My father taught me." I replied, realizing how close I was to him. "Why are you here?" I asked politely. I could see a sad smile form on his face, "I wanted to see if you were okay." Niklaus said softly. "I am fine, I just needed to come out here is all. Now, why don't we go back. I need to apologize for my outburst."

He nodded, and put his arm out to me. I wrapped my arm around his, and we walked to the Boarding House. We walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, but he turned to me and said, "I wanted to ask you some things about your human life, if that's okay. I only know what you told me before, but that was only a few things." I agreed, and so, he started asking away. "So, did you have any suitors in your time?" I could tell he wanted nothing more than for me to say no, but I told him the truth.

"I did. Many were friends of my brother's, but they were soon scared away because Stefan and Damon would not let them anywhere near me. But, if you are asking if I had loved someone, yes I did. His name was Jesse, and he was a vampire." I answered. I could tell he was jealous when he said, "Tell me about him." I looked ahead at the forest, delving deep into my past. "He was Damon's friend, Jesse came to town one night and instantly clicked with my brother. Soon, Jesse would show up at my house occasionally. I met him when he was horseback riding with Stefan and Damon. He invited me to come with them, and I knew my father would not allow it, so I went with them. My brothers would not let me ride one myself, so I was to be on Jesse's horse with him. After that, he began visiting the house every other day. He was my first love, but he left me after the witch hunters came. I always thought it was because he thought he would get himself injured, or killed even. But, I had my doubts. In the end, it did not even matter, I died alone."

I rested my head on Niklaus' shoulder. "Do you think I am a monster?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He stopped walking and faced me, putting his soft hand on my cheek. Klaus looked deep into my eyes and said, "I could never think that. You are not a monster, and you will never become one. And even if you were, I would be right there to pull you back to who you really are." I had not realised that we were in the driveway of the Boarding House at this time. Someone cleared their throat, _Damon._

I turned my head to face my brother who looked tired. "I told everyone you didn't mean it, and they all understand that it wasn't you. You should go inside, it looks like it's going to rain." He told me. I nodded and smiled at Niklaus before leaving. I did not miss the look of protectiveness Damon shared with Klaus on my way inside.

* * *

Rebekah was easily becoming my best friend. We talked about everything, boys, books, school, and even our families. I knew she liked Matt too, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside me when she told me. _What was I doing? _I had talked to Matt everyday for the last two weeks, and he was surprisingly easy to talk to. His innocent smile made my face light up, and whenever I was with him I felt utterly, and completely normal. _What was wrong with that? _Apparently, Prom was coming up too, and all the girls were excited about it. It was just a high school dance, right? Wrong.

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, and I went dress shopping together. I knew the girls did not like Rebekah, but I talked them into letting her go with us. All of the girls picked out their dresses, but after I bought the dress, I realized I did not have a date. When I told this to the girls, and they just smiled. _They are up to something. _

* * *

I went to the Mikealson's for the day. Everyone had plans today, except for me, so I just went to visit my favorite Originals. Kol opened the door and greeted me, "Well, love, back for me?" I just rolled my eyes and said that I came to be with all of them. He smirked, and let me in the house. Immediately, Elijah and Niklaus both stepped out of the living room, deep in conversation. I knew Kol wanted to be alone with me, but so did the others. "Hello boys." I smirked. They both stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Niklaus' eyes were filled with lust, and Elijah's with love.

"Sydney, how nice of you to join us!" Klaus welcomed me. Elijah came up to me and hugged me. He also put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I am glad you came." _It's always nice to spend time with you, _I replied telepathically to him. He liked when I did that, it was the only thing that was private between the two of us. All three men escorted me to the living room, and Kol gave me a glass full of whiskey. _He'll never change. _

"I have an idea. Sydney here can play 20 questions with us!" Kol exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, as did Elijah. But, Klaus thought it actually was a good idea. "Ugh, fine go ahead." I told him. He smirked evilly, and pelted me with questions. "So, Sydney, what ever happened between you and Elijah?" I coughed on my alcohol, and I could see that Elijah clearly was not amused. "Kol, it is none of your business." Elijah growled to his brother. I could tell that our reactions further peaked Kol and Klaus' interests. "Huh, so something did happen then. And elijah, this is 20 questions, and I am asking the questions to this beautiful girl over here. She has to answer honestly." Kol said sassily. "Nothing happened Kol." I lied.

"See, we don't believe you." Klaus said, getting into the conversation. I sighed and looked at Elijah whose looked said _just tell them. _"Nothing really ever happened. We _liked _ each other, but it never really went anywhere. My ex came back, and got in the middle of things." I told them. Klaus' neck snapped up, and Kol realized who I was talking about, "Jesse?" Niklaus asked. Elijah answered for me, "Yes. Him."Kol was livid. "Jesse?! That prick is still alive?" He yelled. I flinched at his tone.

"Can I talk to Sydney alone please, brothers?" Klaus asked suddenly. Elijah looked at me, and I nodded. Elijah had to shove Kol out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me? You and Elijah?" He asked me. "I am sorry. Not to be rude or anything, but why would I tell you that if I don't know you that much?" I said bluntly. I could tell that my words cut like knives through him, and I instantly regretted what I said. Just then, Rebekah walked into the room. She smiled and said, "Syd, someone's here to see you." _See me? But this isn't even my house. _

I walked to the door and looked back and saw Klaus, Eli, and Kol watching me. I opened the door, and was greeted by a bunch of flowers formed into the word _PROM? _Matt was standing on the walkway with a bundle of roses for me. My mouth dropped, _was he asking me to prom? Is this real life? _I gasped and smiled at him. I looked around the lawn and saw that Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline standing next to the lettering. _This was what they were planning! _"Sydney Salvatore, will you go to prom with me?" Matt asked me. I started laughing, "Of course I will, yes." I pulled Matt into a hug, and then kissed his cheek.

What I didn't know was that Caroline was recording all of this on her phone.

* * *

**Klaus POV **

Of course she's going to the dance with the human, _again. _I had just found out that her and my brother had a sort of relationship, and I wasn't happy. _I had to make her remember me. __But, how? _

I knew that she had gotten her memories of Elijah back, all of them. I couldn't help but be jealous of that. I had to ask my brother how he did it. "Elijah, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked him. I was fully prepared to threaten him, but I was not sure if I needed to or not. He nodded and I stepped into his bedroom. "What is it you need Niklaus? I assume it has to do with Sydney." Elijah said. "How did you do it? How did you make her remember you again? I try, Elijah. I talk to her, what else do I need to do?" I let my emotions come out when I said that, and I hated it.

My brother came face to face with me and told me, "You need to repeat something about the past. Make her want to remember you. For me, all I had to do was repeat something I said or did in the past." "That's it?" I said, completely surprised. "That is it." Elijah responded. I thanked him and walked out of his room. _I knew what I needed to do._


	19. Prom

**Hello everyone! I am super duper excited for this chapter, and I hope you all like it. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far because there is a lot going on, and the twists and plot lines are so much fun! I thought that it was appropriate to write this chapter today because it has been 90 days exactly since I published the Decade Dance chapter.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Sydney and the other OOC's to come!**

* * *

Today was the day. Prom. Soon I was to go to Rebekah's to get ready with her, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. After we got ready, we were going to take pictures in the garden. Apparently, getting ready was an all day event because I was supposed to arrive at the mansion at 11. I got out of bed right as I heard Damon's bedroom door shut. I ignored it and hopped into the shower.

Feeling clean, I put on some blue jeans and one of Stefan's t-shirts and went to visit Matt at the Grill for breakfast. When I walked in, I noticed that there was not the usual crowd in the restaurant. In fact, there were not that many people at all. I quickly recognized Matt taking a girl on the cheerleading squad's order. I decided to walk up to them, "Hey Matt, Keiralee." I said. Turning to look who said that, Keiralee instantly smiled when she saw it was me. "Hi Sydney. Are you going to prom tonight?" She asked excitedly. I nodded my head. "Who with?!" She almost yelled with anticipation.

Matt was laughing by my side and I nudged him playfully. "I am going with Matt, actually. Are you going to be there?" I asked her. "Yeah! I actually met this new guy, he would LOVE to meet you!" On instinct, I got suspicious about why he would just LOVE to meet me, but I convinced myself it was nothing. But the fact that she had two small circles on her neck proved that my instincts were correct. But before I could say anything else, she said goodbye and left.

Putting what just happened in the back of my mind, I sat down and ordered my food. Matt came back with my pancakes within 20 minutes, and he sat down and had some with me. "So, you ready for tonight? You gonna win prom queen?" He asked me jokingly. I just have a weird feeling about tonight. I can just feel that something good and bad will happen tonight." I told him. "What do you think will happen?" Matt questioned. I shrugged and said, "Truthfully, I have no idea."

I was not in the mood to talk about it further, so Matt did not press on the subject.

* * *

At 11 I went over to the mansion to get ready. I was the first one there, so Rebekah and I talked about the dance for a while. I felt bad that I was going with the boy she likes, she told me she was going with some boy from the football team.

After we talked, Caroline walked into the mansion. _someone better tell Niklaus!_ I finally got a chance to see her dress because she would not let anyone see it before prom day. I think this was because she did not want anyone else getting a better dress for her prom queen campaign. Caroline's dress was similar to the one she wore to the Mikealson ball, blue with capped tool sleeves and a sparkly top and a blue tool bottom that flowed to her feet.

Elena and Bonnie came at 12 because Elena had vampire lessons with Stefan this morning. We all hustled up to Rebekah's room to do our hair first. Rebekah straightened her hair, as did Bonnie. Elena opted to curl her hair, and I could not help but notice her uncanny resemblance to Katherine. Caroline put her hair half up half down, and I let my hair fall into its natural loose waves.

* * *

Everyone was thirsty, so I volunteered to get everyone some drinks. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, up to the refrigerator, grabbed some waters, but when I closed the refrigerator door, there was a figure lounging in a chair at the table. I looked at Niklaus and could not help but be nervous around him. "Hello love." He said.

"Niklaus, you scared me." I said. He smiled and stood up, "Well, I'm surprised you even remembered my name." I rolled my eyes, "Like I said before, I remember some things." I explained. "Yeah, nothing that involves me." Niklaus said sarcastically. "I remember some of the 20s mostly. You would draw me while I was sleeping, well pretended I was sleeping. My last memory of you was when I sang to you." I said with a smile on my face as I relived the past.

I gazed into his blue orbs to see that they were determined. I tore my eyes away from his and turned my attention to the drinks I had forgotten about. Right as I picked up a water bottle, I felt his lips collide against mine. Before I knew it, I was kissing back. _why was I kissing back?! Ughh my head is starting to ache. _I had not noticed that I could not feel his lips, so I opened my eyes to find him gone. I took in a deep breath and went back upstairs.

* * *

We were all ready. I looked in Rebekah's full length mirror and admired myself for a few moments. The girl staring back at me looked amazing, her eyes, brought out by her smoky eye makeup, were astonishingly blue, and her body looked amazing in her curve hugging red mermaid style dress. (The dress and outfit is the same as Nina Dobrevs when she went to the emmys)

All of the girls were about to descend the staircase when I remembered that my purse was back in Rebekah's room. I told the girls to walk down to their dates who were waiting at the bottom. They nodded and one by one, each went down. Running with my heels into Rebekah's room, I got my purse. By the time I got there, I was the last one at the top if the stair case. As I was going down, I could tell that all eyes were on me.

I smiled at Matt and looked around. Both of my brothers were there, Stefan was going to the dance with Elena, and Damon was chaperoning. The look on Elijah's face was priceless, he looked like he had just been touched by an angel. _Does he still feel that way about me? _Caroline's face was priceless as well, the look of both envy and admiration was evident. Two people missing were Kol and Klaus. Kol left town for a little while, but he should be coming back in a few weeks. Niklaus was a different story. I am not sure why, but I recently remembered some things. _Why was that? _I had mixed feelings towards him. I remembered following him and Stefan around for the summer, and how I tried to forget about him in the 30s before I met Elijah.

I reached the bottom of the stairs where Matt was waiting with my red corsage. He looked so handsome with his blue eyes practically bugging out seeing me. "You look amazing." He said to me. "You do not look bad yourself." I teased.

Everyone piled into groups to take pictures. I got pictures with Elena, my brothers, Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt, and Elijah. Then, there was a whole couples photo. Each couple: Matt and I, Elena and Stefan, Tyler and Caroline, Bonnie and Jamie, and Rebekah and Tony, all took one big picture together. Soon, we were off to prom in our compelled limo.

* * *

_Wow. _The prom looked amazing, and I was surprised that Rebekah and Caroline both collaborated on it. There were thousands of twinkling lights everywhere, and the gym was turned into a dance club. The theme for the prom was Hollywood. The hallways were decked out with a red carpet leading to the gym and stars everywhere. There was also a stage and a DJ. All of the students looked good dressed up, and I could tell that it was going to be a fun night.

Leading me out onto the dance floor, Matt started doing the robot. I just laughed and started dancing next to him, trying not to be embarrassed.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad ba__d_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go_

Everyone started to join us and for the first time in a while I was finally happy and relaxed. I felt carefree and fearless, but that was until I saw Keiralee again. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a purple dress that went down to her feet. When she turned, I saw that she was bleeding, _why is anyone not helping her? _I moved through the crowd of dancing teens, and grabbed her. I dragged her into a corner "Keiralee, who did this to you?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly, _she's compelled. _"You will soon see." She whispered just loud enough so that I could hear her. Keiralee then turned around and punched the DJ in the face. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Damon was there to save the day."Hey, are you okay? What happened?" He questioned me. "I'm not sure, but she's compelled, Damon." He nodded and compelled the girl to go clean herself up.

I took a deep breath, but what I heard next left me stunned. "This song is dedicated to Sydney from her love." Keiralee called over the microphone. _My love? There was only one person who ever called me their love. Jesse? What the hell?! What kind of sick joke is this? _I looked around, seeing if there was anything suspicious going on. I saw Stefan giving me a confused look, but then I saw that Niklaus had arrived. He looked amazing in a tux, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was talking to Rebekah, who looked worried, I guessed about me. As they were talking, I saw Niklaus's face change from calm to confused to angry. _Rebekah must have told him what just happened. _

Abruptly, the music stopped altogether. Caroline came rushing over to me. "Sydney! Oh my gosh, the DJ...he's..he's..dead. What am I supposed to do?!" She asked me. I put my head on her shoulder, comforting her as an idea popped into her head. She smiled, "Sydney, will you sing for us? Please, it's just one song. Make it a slow one, we haven't had one yet, and I want to dance with Tyler." Her eyes were pleading with me, and I finally caved. _I knew what I needed to do._

Awkwardly, I walked up to the mic, "Hello, something happened with the DJ, so I will sing for you guys. We are going to slow it down for a little bit." I said. I took a deep breath in as the music started playing.

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby Baby_

_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things we'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than all your laws allow_  
_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_We see just what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

I stared at him the whole time, believing everything I was singing. I remembered him, all of him. He was mine, my Nik.

When I finished the song, everyone started cheering and clapping and calling my name. I walked off the stage, and Matt came up to me. "You are amazing." I blushed, he always knew the right things to say. "I'll be right back okay? It's really hot in here, I'm going to go get some air." He nodded and I walked out of the gym with my purse and to the entrance of the the school.

I immediately felt a presence behind me. I turned around and was in awe at what I was looking at. "Jesse," I whispered. He smirked at me, and I was caught off guard when he used his vampire speed to stand in front of me, his hand grazing my cheek. "It's good to see you Sydney. Having fun? How's Elijah? Or is it Klaus now?" He chuckled. Jesse never spoke to me so harshly, and I flinched. _This was not the man I knew. _Using my magic, I called Damon from my phone that was in my purse. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I'm here to see you. Oh, how I've missed you." He purred in my ear, and I felt chills going down my spine, and not the good kind.

Magically, I sent him flying into the school wall. Surprisingly, Jesse smiled. "So, the rumors are true. You've been busy my dear." He told me. _Rumors? _Jesse stood up from the ground and almost pounced on him if it wasn't for Damon. My brother tackled my former lover, a battle against ex-best friends. Stefan was at my side, checking to see if I was okay. Damon got a few punches in, but then Jesse overpowered him. Seeing this, Stefan went and helped Damon, and snapped Jesse's neck.

My breath hitched, and I was relieved that both of my brothers were safe, but I did not notice that silent tears were streaming down my face. Stefan comforted me. "Hey, look at me. We are going to go back in there and have fun. This is our night, and we have to enjoy it while it lasts." I nodded and looked back to see if Damon had left. He had, and he took Jesse's body with him. Then, my brother and I walked back inside to the dance.

* * *

"Students, students. It is now time to announce your Prom Court!" The principal said excitedly as Stefan and I walked in. We found Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline and explained what had happened. The crowd cheered as the principal read the names. "Elena Gilbert." Elena looked up and walked to the stage. "Bonnie Bennett." "Rebekah Mikealson." Bonnie and Rebekah went up at the same time, but I felt bad for Rebekah, she really wanted this. Caroline looked at me in anticipation, and I could tell she wanted Prom Queen so much. "Caroline Forbes." Caroline's face went pale, and she sadly went up to the stage to receive her sash. "And Mystic Falls' 2012 Prom Queen is..." There was a drum roll right as I was rolling my eyes, _this is so stupid. _"SYDNEY SALVATORE!" I head snapped up at the calling of my name, and I looked up at the stage in disbelief. Caroline and Rebekah looked pissed as Stefan whispered in my ear encouragingly, "That's you, little sister. Go!"

I slowly walked up to the stage to get my crown and saw that the entire gym was looking at me. I mustered up a small smile as the crown was lifted on top of my head. After this, they announced the Prom King, but there was not much excitement at all. Obviously, it was Matt and I as Prom King and Queen. After they announced us, there was a slow song, that apparently, we were supposed to dance to. Matt and I walked to the center of the room, and the spotlight was set on us. When the song ended, I found myself leaning on Matt and resting my head in the crook of his neck. Man, was I tired.

* * *

Matt walked me up to the Mikealson's door. I was having a sleepover with Rebekah, and she already said goodbye to her date. "Here we are." He said. "Matt, thank you for tonight, I really needed it." I thanked him. Matt smiled and I noticed that when he smiled, his eyes lit up. "Yeah, you did. And anytime." He hugged me, and I thought he was about to kiss me, but we were interrupted by the mansion door opening. _Elijah, thank god. _"Good night Matt." Elijah said. Matt walked away, and went back into the limo that was waiting to drop him off. Elijah ushered me into the house.

"Thank you, I do not know what I would have done if you were not there." I said to him. He smiled that crooked smile of his. Truthfully, I missed it, I missed him. I started to walk up the stairs, but he came up behind me and said, "Nice crown." I chuckled. "Thanks, trust me, it was not my idea." I told him and said good night. I was walking down the hall when I stopped in front of a familiar room. _It's my room. They kept it just the way it was._

I walked in and saw that everything was still the way I left it. I took off my crown and sash, and put it on my vanity. "You look beautiful." Niklaus said from behind me. I sighed and turned to face him. "That song, did you mean it?" He asked, the look of hope lingering in his eyes. I took his face in my hands, "I remember everything." I breathed, and just like that, his lips met mine. He stopped and let me breathe, and peppered my neck with kisses. I pulled his jacket off of him, tossing it aside as he played with the back of my dress. _They say that lust is the deadliest sin.__  
_


	20. They Are Coming

**Hello everyone! I an so excited to be posting this because it is the beginning of a new twist! Please review the story because it really helps me stay motivated! I only got 1 review for last chapter, and I really want some more!**

**i do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OOCS.**

* * *

I woke up in heaven. Niklaus and I were finally together and I felt like the whole in my heart has now been filled. Just like in the 20s, I pretended to be asleep. Niklaus's arms were around my body while I rested my head on his bicep. We stayed like this for a while and I could tell he was fast asleep.

Suddenly my phone rang, ruining the perfect moment. I groaned, reaching for my phone. I felt Nik awaken from under me as I answered it. "Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Syd, where are you? You were supposed to come clean up the gym 10 minutes ago with Rebekah. Caroline's getting mad." Matt said._I forgot Rebekah signed me up for Prom clean up this morning. _"Im on my way, stall Caroline until I get there okay? Bye" I really did not want to leave this bed, but I had to.

I sighed and pushed the covers off of me. I tried to stand up, but a pair of arms were holding my waist down. "Don't go, love. We can stay in bed all day." Niklaus tried to persuade me. "I have to go, or else I'll face the wrath of Caroline." I told him. He was unwilling to let me go, but I promised I would be back later. Finally free, I picked clothes to wear, a purple short sleeve shirt and black jeans, and went into the bathroom. Using my magic, I changed into the outfit. I also freshened up my hair and put it into a high ponytail.

The door of the bathroom opened to a bare chested Nik. _I forgot how hot he was without clothes. _He came up to me at the sink and kissed me gently, but it quickly escalated. He pushed my back up against the sink, and soon he lifted me so I was sitting on top of it with my legs wrapped around his waist. "You are going to make me late!" I whined in between kisses. He smirked and said, "That's the point, love." I shook my head, "Now I need to go." I kissed him one last time before magically transporting myself to the school.

I walked into the gym to find Matt arguing with Caroline about how the lights are taken down. _Way to go Matt! Gotta love that boy. _I quickly picked up some confetti and streamers and put them in the trash. I saw that Rebekah was here also, so I went up to her. "You did not wake me up this morning!" I accused. She giggled and said, "I thought you might have wanted to sleep in. Sydney, next time just keep it down a little okay?" My face turned red, and I apologized for keeping her up. After I did this, Matt came up to us, "hey what are you guys talking about over here?" "Nothing, doesn't matter."I replied hastily.

Matt raised his eyebrow, and did not press further. "So after this do you wanna go get breakfast?" He asked me. I smiled and said yes. I thought about Niklaus and felt a little guilty, but I shook off the feeling and started to clean.

* * *

Matt and I were having a really good time at breakfast, and it made me feel relaxed. Unexpectedly, I got a call from Damon and excused myself for a moment to take the call. "Hey, Jesse's asking for you." Damon said, I could tell he was getting frustrated, his voice always had an edge when he was like that. "I will be over soon, where is he?" I asked. Damon chuckled darkly, "He's locked to a chair in the basement where he can't get out. we haven't gotten any answers out of him, he seems to only want to talk to you." "Okay, I am on my way."

* * *

I walked into the Boarding House to find Damon drinking alcohol from his stash and he and Klaus sat across from each other. "Hi?" I said awkwardly. _Why was Niklaus here?_ "Hey, Stefan and the asshole are downstairs having a nice heart to heart. Well, Stefan's talking to him, Jesse's just listening." I nodded. "Let's just get this over with." I walked into the basement with Damon and Klaus trailing behind me. I finally got up to the cell and took a deep breath. Then, I pushed the door open and looked at the scene in front of me. Jesse looked like a mess, _but he looks so good. Stop thinking like that! HATE HIM!_Jesse looked up at me with the same blue eyes that I used to melt to and cracked a small smile, "Finally, now the party can begin." He said.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" I questioned. "I came to see you." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but I knew him, he was lying. "If you were really here for me you would not have attacked me last night. Do not even try to attempt at lying because I can see right through you, I am not the same girl I used to be." I retorted. Jesse smirked, "Oh I know that. You're stronger, tougher, sexy." He winked. Niklaus growled, and my brothers stared daggers at the vampire, but I stood there somewhat amused at the game he was trying to play with me.

I started choking him with my magic, and he started coughing, but the smirk never fell from his face. I stopped it, but once I did, I undid the chair and threw him up against the wall. My eyes darkened, returning to the colorless black it was when I used my dark magic. "Enlighten me, **dear****.**" I challenged him. He looked in my eyes and said, "I love it when you call me that." I shook my head and turned away from him, but I still kept him pressed against the wall. Once I was at the entrance of the cell, I stopped and my bow and arrows appeared in my hands. These arrows were special though, they were arrows dipped in vervain.

I loaded my arrow and raised it, poised to strike, "Tell me why you are here." I demanded. "When I left in 1864, I ran into someone, an old friend." He started. Frustrated, I released the arrow, and it shot Jesse right in the leg. He groaned, and I fired another. "He told me that he was coming to Mystic Falls for a special girl, a witch. I was intrigued, so I listened to him, and I wanted to know why this girl was so special. He kept talking to me about her bloodline, and how she was evil." Again, I shot him, and he hissed. My brothers were watching him, waiting for him to spit it out, but Klaus watched on in admiration, _he always wanted to see me in action. In the 20s he told me that he would love to see my dark side, but I did not really have one then._

"Just say it, and I will stop." I reasoned. Jesse bit his lip, deciding what to say next. "My friend finally told me why he wanted her. He wanted to kill her because she was an abomination, she had dark magic, just like her mother." I lowered my bow at this realizing what he was saying. "Me. It was him wasn't it?" He nodded, and I felt hurt at that. _He never fought for me. He let them come after me in 1864. _"Just get to the point, I am not on the mood to go down memory lane." I spat. "I am here to warn you. He knows you changed back. He knows you triggered the curse. He knows, and he's coming. They all are." Jesse said sadly. I dropped my bow, the fear crippling me.

"Who? Who's coming?" Niklaus demanded noticing the scared look on everyone's faces. Tears filled my eyes, "Eben." I whispered and then I took off. I could hear Stefan calling my name, but I did not care. I ran like hell.

I ran to the only place I could think of, my parents graves. It was a cold day, but I did not feel it. Tears burned my eyes, streaming down my face as I finally got to the spot in the woods were my parents were currently buried. I dropped down to my knees, and cried for hours. "I know you hate me, you both probably do, but I need your help. I remember everything you taught me, and I am thankful for that, but please, give me a sign or something that you are here." I sobbed. Suddenly a gust of wind flew by, making my hair sway. _I am here daughter._ The voice said. It was Guiseppe. _You have proven yourself. Live your human life, and remember, do not trust anyone. __  
_

My father finally accepted me, _but why did it have to be now? _I wiped away the tears from my face and jut sat there as I watched the sun set. I could see a flashlight in the distance, but I was frightened as to who it was. I did not know when Eben and the other hunters were coming, and I hoped that it would not be soon. "Sydney!" Matt called out. _Matt? _I got up and walked towards the voice, he had not noticed me yet. A twig snapped from under my foot, and Matt turned around to look at me. "Thank god." He said relieved as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You're freezing, here." He gave me his jacket. "Stefan called me, well called everyone actually. Everyone's searching for you." I was surprised to hear that. "How did you know where I was?" I said. "When I'm having a bad day, I visit my sister's grave, and I talk about it to her." I gave him a sad smile, it was nice to see how much he understood me. We walked to his car, and I told him everything on the way to the Boarding House. I fell asleep in the car, and Matt carried me up to my room and tucked me into bed.

* * *

_I woke up cold and alone in a strange, unfamiliar room. I looked around, and noticed that I was the only thing in the room except for a huge pole that was in the middle of the room._

_"Master, has awoken." I heard a man say to someone. Were these my captors? "Thank you Mason, you can leave now. Soon this will all be over, and she will be dead along with her bloodline." I heard footsteps aproaching the door, and I crept back against the wall. The doorknob twisted and revealed a man of color who had a scar on his face. _

_"Hello. You must be Sydney. My name is Eben." He said. "What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice shaking. Eben smirked, "I want to kill you. Well traditionally, the dark witch would be burned at this pole right here." He pointed to the pole in the middle of the room. Emily had told me of witch hunters who burned witches at the stake, killing them, and giving off a mystical energy. I did not want to die._

_"What are you gonna do now?" The smirk from his face grew into a malicious grin. Eben slowly stalked up to me, and tucked a stray curl from my face behind my ear. "I am going to have some people torture you." That was when I knew that Eben was my worst nightmare._


	21. More is soon to come

**Hey guys, I only got 1 review last chapter and it is making me nervous! Do you guys want me to continue the story? Please review!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OOCs!**

* * *

Damon POV

I felt bad for my little sister. Her worst nightmares were becoming reality, again. I knew one thing for sure, no one was going to touch her. I needed answers, and I knew exactly where to get them.

I walked into the basement and to Jesse's cell. After Sydney ran off I put him back into the chair. I looked at my old friend with hatred, he betrayed my family, and he was going to pay for it. "I was wondering when you were gonna make an appearance, let me guess, you want to protect your sister." Jesse mused. I nodded, pulling up a chair next to him. "Why even come here? Why warn her about the hunters? You are clearly not the same person you used to be." I questioned him. "I love her, I always will. She doesn't deserve to die because of something that wasn't her fault. I'm here to help." Jesse revealed.

"We can protect her, Stefan and I." I told him, I think I was just telling myself that so I would actually believe it. Jesse scoffed, "What you and the Originals? If the hunters find the white oak stake and kill them, we all die." I smirked, "Why do you care about the Originals? They would do anything for my sister." Jesse glared at me. "Consider me jealous."

* * *

Sydney POV

_After all the torture, the hunters finally tied me to the pole and sprinkled some dust like substance in the shape of a circle around me. I tried using my magic to get out, but nothing happened. Eben finally walked in again, "You know you look exactly like her." He said softly while he took my face and cupped it. "So beautiful, just like your mother."_

_This caught my attention, "You knew my mother?" Eben nodded, "I loved her, and she broke my heart. She was your age when we met, it was a hot summer day in Atlanta. We spent every waking moment together that summer, we were inseparable. But at the beginning of fall, she left. I did not hear from her for 3 months. When she came back, I found out what she was. She was not the same girl I knew, she was darker, more monstrous. One day she came over to my house and killed my father. That was when I became who I am today, a hunter... Story time is over. Now is the time to-" Eben was knocked aside by some person, a man. The man was strong, unnaturally strong, I figured out later that he was a vampire, it was Kol. I did not know him then, but I did once I became a vampire._

_Kol snapped Eben's neck killing him, or so he thought. Eben was wearing a Gilbert ring._

* * *

"Hey, Syd? C'mon time to wake up." Stefan shook the sleeping Sydney. The girl would not wake. Stefan went into panic mode and checked her pulse, thankfully it was still beating. Next Stefan slapped her cheeks, but still nothing worked. "Don't. Stop. No!" She mumbled in her slumber. _What is going on? _

He called Bonnie, assuming that it was a witch problem. Bonnie came over as quickly as she could. Once she arrived, she ran up to Sydney's bedroom where Stefan sat in a chair next to the bed where sleeping Sydney was lying. "What's wrong?" She asked. Stefan looked at his sister and said, "She won't wake, and she keeps talking in her sleep. Im assuming that she is having one of those witch dreams... Is there anyway to wake her up?" Bonnie looked at Stefan with sympathy in her eyes, "If she is having a witch dream then we should not wake her up, the witches want her to know something. It is not wise to wake her up, but if it will make you feel better, I can try to see what she is dreaming about." Stefan nodded, and Bonnie moved so that she was standing next to Sydney. Bonnie touched her hand and was sent into a vision.

* * *

The scene changed to the 40s, New York City

_"Ugh! I can't do it Elijah!" I said trying to gulp down some vervain. I had to take at least 2 glasses scull everyday if I would become immune to it. "It's okay, just don't do it in increments. Just take the whole thing, you'll be fine." He comforted me, but I just stated at the glass in front of me. I thought about Elijah for a moment, we were friends right? He so owes me for this._

_"I'll make you a deal. If I do this then I get to give you a nickname and you cannot refuse it." I negotiated. Elijah smirked, "Are you negotiating with me? Just like that?" "Just like that." I answered him. He nodded and held out his hand, so I shook it. "You've got yourself a deal." He said._

_I took a deep breath in, and stared at the cup. Without hesitation I drank it. But as soon as I did that, my throat started burning an I felt weaker. I started to cough and fell on the floor. Elijah rubbed my back in invisible circles, soothing me with a simple touch. Elijah whispered in my ear, "So, what will it be?" I giggled, "Eli." I breathed._

* * *

_I was watching my brother and Rebekah dance from the bar. I was really happy for them, my brother needed someone like her in his life. Unfortunately, Rebekah an Niklaus brought out the ripper in Stefan. I just wanted my brother back, the Stefan that let me sleep in his bed when I had nightmares, and when he would read to me every morning during breakfast. This wasn't the life we were supposed to live._

_I felt a presence next to me, and my boring day got a little bit better seeing Niklaus there. "What do you want?" I asked. Niklaus smirked and held out his hand, "I would like to dance." He said. I smiled evilly at him, "Not with you." Niklaus rolled his eyes and refused to back down, so I eventually gave in._

_"You are quite the dancer." He complimented me, bringing me closer. "Thank you, you are not so bad yourself." I replied. "So your brother tells me that you do not like me very much. I do not think that that is true because you are dancing and talking to me right now." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, and I scoffed. "You do not know anything about me." Niklaus chuckled, "Exactly. So tell me about yourself, your dreams, hopes, everything you want in life. Enlighten me." He challenged. "Get to know me, I dare you." Niklaus finished just as another song came on._

_"Well, first of all, I cannot turn down a dare." I said swaying my hips to the music. I could tell he was mesmerized, and I took his hands in mine and danced with him._

* * *

Bonnie gasped, "I don't think it was a dream or a vision the witches were showing her, they were memories." Just then Sydney gasped, opening her eyes, and coming back to reality. "Sydney, hey. Tell me, what was your dream about?" Stefan asked. Sydney was panting and sweat covered her forehead, but she was smiling. "Stefan. The witches tried to cheer me up, and showed me some of my memories. But they were all about the Originals." She looked around the room, almost as if she was checking that they weren't there. "But they did say something , 'more is soon to come.'"


	22. Samantha

_More is soon to come? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ I walked down the staircase in the Boarding House and into the kitchen thinking about how my life got this messed up. First there were the hunters, I was terrified and I had no idea of when they were going to make their first move. Next was Jesse who wanted to stay and make sure I was safe. I rolled my eyes when he said that, and I knew that he really could not care less. Lastly there was Niklaus. We never had a chance to talk about what happened, and I was very confused as to what we were at this point. Bringing me out of my thoughts, the doorbell rang. I jogged to the door, and opened it. A woman who looked about 43 or so smiled at me, a warm smile filled with pride and admiration. The woman looked like me, and she was oddly familiar. "Hi, my name is Samantha. May I come in?" She asked. _Samantha. Where have I heard that name before?_ "I am sorry, but I do not invite strangers into my home."

She seemed a little disappointed that I did not know her, and I wondered who was this woman? When I was just about to shut the door in the woman's face, she begged, "Please, it's urgent." I shook my head, but a firm hand was placed on my shoulder, stopping me. It was Damon. "Mother?" He whispered, Samantha smiled.

* * *

Damon and my "mother" were huddled by the fireplace, talking. Damon was the only one of the three Salvatore children to really know our mother. But, I did not believe that this was her, my mother was NOT a vampire, I killed her, and I was reminded of that everyday. "If you are gonna be grouchy then go little sister." Damon said to me. I shook my head, and left them to talk. My anger then set in and I slammed the door of the house shut. Stefan, who missed out on all the fun with our "mother", asked me what was wrong. I summed it up all into one sentence, "Some bitch in there is talking to precious little Damon, and is pretending to be our mommy." I said snarkily then stormed away.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I was very concerned about my little sister, and I had no clue when she was gonna crack. I knew it would be soon, and the hunters arrival would surely do it. I heard a door slamming, and I looked up to see the same girl, but now she looked angry. "Hey, Syd what's wrong?" I asked gently. "Some hitch in there is talking to precious Damon, and she's pretending to be our mommy." She said. After she said that, I could feel her anger, and it was making her all the more powerful. Once she stormed off, Damon's car windshield blew up into pieces. I was curious to see if what she said was true, so I went inside the house. I always believed my sister, especially when I knew she was being serious. Now was no exception.

I never really knew my mother, but I was told that everyone loved her. Emily once told me that Sydney is very much like her, Damon too, but they were also the exact opposite of what she was. Samantha Black loved to be wild, she was carefree and confident. Every man wanted to court her, and every girl wanted to be her. She was dramatic, loved the attention, toyed with men's affections, and she did what she needed to do to survive. Looking back on that conversation, I now relative that she was exactly what Katherine was. This was probably why Katherine and Sydney were such great friends.

I saw Damon sitting on the couch beside a woman. I listened in on their conversation. "So where have you been this whole time?" Damon asked her. "Like your sister, I have been watching over you all for a long time. I was waiting for the opportune time to come out of hiding." I knew that voice. That voice was the one that sang me to sleep every night. When she died, Damon and I sang her lullaby to Sydney every night. I thought that this was finally my turn to cut in.

"So why now?" I made my presence known and the woman snapped her head up at me and smiled. "Stefan." She breathe and made a move to embrace me but I just glared at her. "Why are you here?" I asked again. She looked me right in the eye and said, "You're sister's in trouble, and I am going to help." I shook my head at her and laughed. "We don't need your help, and Sydney doesn't want you here. She spent everyday of her life being beaten by her own father because you didn't have the courage to come out of hiding and tell your husband that you were alive. You are a coward, and I don't want you here either." I said and walked out, letting her and Damon finish talking.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I drove to the mansion. It was the only place I could think to go right now. I did not even knock, I just walked right in. "Hello? Rebekah are you here?" I yelled up the stairs. I felt a breeze next to me and I automatically knew who it was. Nik. "Rebekah isn't here, but you got the next best thing, me." He flirted. I cracked a smile, and he noticed it. "So what's got you so down in the dumps?" Klaus asked. I sighed, "My mother is back. And now I am getting a drink." I walked into the parlor and grabbed a glass and poured some bourbon into it, not even looking at his reaction.

I felt his chest against my back, and I could see that he blocked me from getting away by putting both his arms on the table. I turned around and looked at him. I did not even realize how close we were, I just looked at his eyes, I could just get lost in his blue eyes forever. "And how do you feel about her being alive?" He questioned looking concerned. I took a deep breath, "I feel like my whole life I have been through so much for nothing. I just... I don't want her here." I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hand on my chin and pulled it up so I had to look at him. "I'm here for you okay? No one is going to hurt you I promise." He whispered the last part, and I pressed my lips against his.

I heard someone coughing in the background and I took that as my signal to pull away. I looked up to see my brother. "I told her to leave, but Damon is desperate for her to stay." Stefan explained to us. I nodded and thanked him. "She said she is here to help you." Stefan added. "If she has something to say se can spit it out and leave us alone. I do not need her help, and I do not want it. But, I do need to talk to her." Stefan nodded his was and I knew that he was leaving for the Boarding House. I looked to Niklaus, "We can talk later." He said. I agreed and left with my brother. In the pit of my stomach I knew that something bad was going to happen, something painful, at least for me anyways.

We showed up at the Boarding House 5 minutes later. Stefan looked at me right before we went in and said, "I'll support you no matter what happens." I gave him a grateful look and walked inside. I heard the piano playing and I heard someone singing the same lullaby Stefan and Damon would sing me when I was younger.

"I remember you said 'Dont leave me alone.'

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."

I decided to join in.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

Samantha stopped singing and Damon stopped playing, and faced the entryway where Stefan and I were standing. My mother smiled at me and took my hand, "You can trust me." Just then I went into a vision.

* * *

"Honey, I am so sorry. The hunters will not stop until you're dead. Either you die or you turn." Samantha said to me. I looked around me, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah were all there, we were in the Mikealson mansion. "You have to choose, spend an eternity running, or you can end it all now, the pain, the suffering."

I shook my head, tears were streaming down my face, "I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Tsk tsk, didn't your father teach you better than that? Oh well, now you don't have a choice." I saw a knife in my mother's hand then everything went black.

* * *

I gasped for air, all of two seconds had passed while I was in the vision. I could tell my mother saw exactly what I did by the look on her face. The next thing I knew, I was up against the wall, my mother's hand wrapped around my neck, choking me. "Sydney!" Stefan yelled, staying where he was, not helping at all. "I can't move! Damon! Help her!" Stefan pleaded. My vision started blurring, and I choked, "Damon?" My eldest brother did not move, he was speechless and shocked. So, I used my magic to sent my mother flying across the room and I snapped her neck in the process. I gasped, finally getting air, but then Damon zoomed up to me. "What are you doing? This is all your fault! You're the one that killed her, she wanted to help you, you ungrateful bitch!" He tossed me aside roughly, but then he was tackled to the ground by Stefan. I could feel the tears in my eyes start releasing. "DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT! YOU'RE THE UNGRATEFUL ONE, SHE IS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Stefan pinned Damon to the ground and started choking him. "Stefan." I whispered. When he wouldn't let go, I repeated his name again this time louder.

Stefan looked at me from the ground, and released Damon. "You okay?" He asked me. I shook my head and started sobbing. He hugged me and used his vampire speed to get to the Mikealson mansion. Like me, he just walked in. "Go on up and see Rebekah okay?" He said to me. I nodded and walked up the stairs, clearly distraught. I knocked on Rebekah's bedroom door, and it automatically opened. Rebekah looked relieved to see me, but she looked at me with concern. I had been getting that look too many times lately. She embraced me, and I told her everything that happened. I cried onto her shoulder and went to sleep.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I told Klaus everything, and he looked lurker he wanted to rip Damon's head off right then and there. "I have to go back and talk to him. He knew something, he wouldn't have just let Samantha kill Sydney. After everything she has done for him, he owes her that. He is our brother after all." Klaus muled this over for a little bit before saying, "Fine, but I am coming with you." I felt a new presence in the room and I saw Klaus stiffen, "As am I." I turned my head to see Elijah standing tall. Damon was gonna be in some serious trouble.

When we finally got to my house I noticed that Klaus was not next to me anymore. I sped into the Boarding House to see him holding Damon up against the wall. Damon looked up at me and said, "Really? If you wanted to say something to me you didn't need to get the hybrid to beat me up for them." I raised my eyebrow, questioning him. Damon sighed, "I am sorry for what I said to her, but I just got my mother back, sue me for wanting her to stay alive. Plus, we needed her. She would have gotten us out of this." "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "When a witch with dark magic kills another witch with dark magic, they come back to life. We could have spread the news that Sydney was dead. Eben wouldn't have known." I shook my head, "Sydney doesn't want to run, you know her. She wants to fight, that's who she is, she's a fighter."

Just then, the mother from hell walked in, "There is another way, but you are not going to like it." she looked at me for assurance, I just glared at her. "Tell us." Klaus demanded. Elijah looked my mother up and down, sizing her up. "You can find Eben before he finds her. About now he will be traveling across the country looking for the best witch hunters, making sure his army is strong enough to keep Sydney detained. He will not have her escaping again." "Wait, again? You mean this has happened before?" Klaus asked her.

She smirked, it was the same as Damon's and Sydney's. "Yes it has. Why don't you ask your brother how she escaped."

I looked at Damon who had the same expression on his face as mine, determination. Nothing would happen to our little sister if we had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I woke up in my own bed at the mansion, but I could faintly hear Rebekah talking to Elijah in the hallway. "You do know this will break her, she will hate us forever." Rebekah said. "She will be alive, and to me, that is all that matters." Elijah responded. "You love her." Rebekah pointed out. "I do." Elijah said nonchalantly. "Fine, I'm on board. It's for her own good." What were they talking about?

I heard footsteps and I saw that the doorknob was moving, so I pretended that I was asleep. The door opened and the footsteps got closer and closer. I felt the bed dip on my side, and someone pressed their lips against my temple. The mysterious person started to stroke my hair, and it relaxed me a lot. I did not know who this person was, but I did know that for some reason they affected me like no one else could.

* * *

Rebekah called me out of my room in the afternoon. I just supposed that she wanted to lift my spirits, but boy was I wrong. I walked down the stairs to see Rebekah hugging my brothers. I quirked an eyebrow and laughed, "What are you guys doing here?" Damon's head jerked up at the sound of my voice and he had an 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes. I smiled at him and walked down to them. Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and my brothers all looked at me. "What's going on?" I said nervously.

"We're leaving Syd." Stefan told me. I was confused, "Where are we going?" I said naïvely. Rebekah looked at me with pure pity in her eyes. "Me and Damon have to keep you safe." It was then that it all clicked. "No." I whispered. "No. You are not going to find him." Damon a went up me and kissed my forehead. Stefan did the same, but pulled me into a big hug. I shook my head violently as they started to walk toward the door. I ran towards them, but a pair of strong arms held me back. Elijah. "No. GET OFF OF ME! It's a suicide mission! NO!" I screamed tears streaming down my face as I fought against his grip. I tried to use my magic but nothing worked, they spelled the house with the same sand Eben used.

I was in hell right now as my brothers stood at the door watching me fight for them, tears welling up in both of their eyes. When they opened the door I went blitstic, I was screaming and kicking, but it still wasn't enough. They shut the door and left. Once my brothers were safely outside, Elijah let me go. I ran as fast as I could to the door, but they were gone. Sobs came and I collapsed up against the doorframe, wishing for them to come back. "Don't leave me alone." I pleaded.

"Sydney, it's over, they are gone." Elijah said to me. I looked at him with pure hatred. "How could you? They were the only family I had!" I yelled at him, at all of them. "Sydney, you still have us." Rebekah said gently trying to comfort me. I laughed without humor. "That's funny because I hate you, all of you. Do not talk to me ever again." I said through clenched teeth. I got up and took off from the house With no where to go.

* * *

I have nobody. I could not go back to the Boarding House, it reminded me of my brothers. I needed to feel normal, human, and there was only one person who ever made me feel that way.

I walked up to the door and knocked, my bags in my hand. It opened to reveal the gorgeous blue eyes of my "person". "Hey, come on in." Matt said. I smiled sadly at him and walked in. I put my bags down and he pulled me into his arms. I cried and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here and you know what Elena does when I'm sad?" He cupped my face and I asked "What?" "She makes me some tea." So we sat there all night eating cookies, drinking tea, and talking about how messed up our lives are. It was a typical human night.


	23. Full Circle

**Hi everyone! I only got 1 review last chapter and I am being serious when I say I will not write if I do not get any reviews! Thanks to everyone who is still reading, the story has 11,000 views! Soon I will be writing a new story, but I will not stop writing this one either! Please R&R!**

**I do own TVD, only my OOC's**

* * *

**General POV**

Sydney woke up two days after her brothers left feeling weak, the stress and depression taking its toll on her body. Matt had been noticing that ever since her brothers left, Sydney has not been herself. For the past two nights she would sleep next to Matt in his bed, not that he did not mind, but she had nightmares. He was scared for his friend, she was beginning to deteriorate before his very eyes. He called the only person he could think of, he called Elena.

* * *

**Stefan POV **

It took everything in me to leave her, her screams and cries for us to not leave her echoed in my mind. She needed to understand that we were doing this for her. Out of everyone, she is the one who deserves to live her life. My sister took care of me and watched over both Damon and I, we owe her our lives. I didn't want to leave Elena either, but this was something I needed to do, this was family. Family above all.

"Will you stop writing in that stupid diary? I know you want to write down every thought and feeling you have of every second of the day, but seriously take a break sometime." Damon joked. I rolled my eyes, he would crack a joke at a time like this. "Ok we don't even know where we're going, so can we at least figure that out." I reasoned. Damon nodded, clearly he had already thought of this before. "How do you feel about New Orleans?" Damon asked. I sighed and remembered the last time Damon and I were there.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I decided to start my day off by going to the Boarding House, I needed to face this head on. I drove there and sucked in a breath when I walked in. It looked vacant, and I was not surprised to find that Samantha had left the property. I was in denial, _they might come back alive. _I grabbed a glass of Damon's bourbon, but I could not bring myself to drink it. In a fit of rage I threw it against the wall and brushed my hands through my hair.

I was on the verge of tears when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. "Tough week?" Jesse asked. I scoffed, pulling myself together. "You can say that again. And why are you still here, I would have thought you left when they did." I said, not being able to say my brother's names. "I told you, I'm here to help." He took a couple of steps toward me, leaving about a foot between us."You sound like a broken record to me. I don't need your help, and I don't want it." I told him. Jesse closed the space between us and took my hand. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out. Let me help you." He stated. I looked at him and challenged him, "You want to help me? Then tell me everything you know and get out."

Jesse looked right in my eyes, "I know that you can't be compelled. I know you love Klaus. You also love Elijah, and I'm not so sure about Kol. You are the most powerful creature on this earth and yet you don't use your powers. I know that I can help you tap into the deepest and darkest magic, and you can defeat Eben like that." He made the point by snapping his fingers. This was exactly what Jesse would say, 'use your magic to your advantage. It doesn't matter who you hurt, it's about surviving, it is about yourself over everyone else.'

I shook my head, I would not stoop to his level. He knew that if I used my dark magic frequently, then I would lose control, and I was not willing to let that happen.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"The last time I was here I was looking for a witch to open the tomb, but I got side tracked with a sire bond. The witch broke it, if there's anyone who can get us information, it's her." Damon explained while we were walking down Bourbon Street. We came to a stop at a store. Damon's expression told me that this was the place, and I opened the door. A colored woman stood at the back and said politely, "Can I help you gentleman?" Damon being blunt as ever replied, "Yeah, I'm looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries." The woman looked at us, "I'm sorry I don't understand." Damon looked around her. "Look, Nandi is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend you don't know what we're talking about. We need a spell to find someone who really does not want to be found. Now there was a witch her named Val, ringing any bells?" He asked.

Nandi nodded, "My great grandmother." Damon went on, "She had a grimorie and it had a spell." He then began to talk about his and Val's encounter, and he had failed to mention earlier that the spell we needed required a human sacrifice. I was appalled, "A sacrifice? You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice." "Well I was hoping the recipe had changed." Damon retorted. Nandi butt in, "Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and remedies, and sometimes a little witchy woo for the tourists, but I don't practice." She looked a little anxious, but I could tell she was trying to cover something up. "Okay, fine. Listen. Just tell us where we can find someone like you're great grandma who can break the sire bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did." Damon offered. Nandi shook her head, "There's no one, all her stuff is gone. The grimories, her journals, we lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good. Magic like that is powerful, and I can only think of one person on this world who could perform a spell like that on her own. The Salvatore Witch, the dark one. She is your only hope."

Damon looked down, devastated by what she said. I licked my lips, not liking at all what I was hearing. Damon put up his finger, indicating that we would need one minute to ourselves. She nodded and went to the back room of the store. I turned to Damon, "Human sacrifice? Really?" Damon rolled his eyes, "Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures, Stefan. This is our sister, and she was our only hope. The witch is lying, doesn't practice magic my ass! Are you gonna help me good cop-bad cop this witch or not?" I already knew my answer, and so did he.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

Jesse had left, thank god. I called Matt to tell him that I would be staying at the Boarding House for the night, and he told me that everything would be okay. He really did know when I was upset. I had a feeling that my brothers would soon find out a little more about my past, but I figured that I should just be happy that they were alive. It was weird, I could feel their energies when I wanted to, I would know if they were alive or dead which reassured me. I heard a car door shut outside and I sat up, _who would be coming here now? _I looked up to see Elena opening the door, and she smiled at me. She then used her vamp speed to come up and hug me. I knew she was lonely too with Stefan gone, but she still had Jeremy.

"I know you've been a little...down in the dumps since Stefan and Damon left, so I have a surprise for you." Elena said. "What is it?" I asked curiously. I heard someone's footsteps behind me and I turned to see a face I haven't seen in a while. "Long time no see. Missed me?"

* * *

We used our vampire speed to run across the room, Damon would go at Nandi. Nandi walked back into the room and looked around, clearly relieved that we were gone. Damon then walked out of the shadows when she started working. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "What are you still doing here?" "Calling you out. You're not Val's great granddaughter, you're her daughter." Damon concluded, at this Nandi turned back around to her work, distress spread across her face. "You're eighty years old, and you don't look a day over fifty. You're a practicing witch." HE continued. Nandi got up the courage to talk and told Damon to get out of her store, but Damon did not comply. She then turned to Damon with her hand stretched toward him, successfully giving him an aneurysm. I decided that this was my time to interfere. "Wait, wait, wait. We don't want to give you any trouble. We just need your help that's all." I pleaded. Her face was stern, "I told you, there's no one here that can help you. I know who you are, and I know what you want. The Salvatore brothers, and you want to save your sister is that it? You want to track down Eben before he gets to her." I nodded and asked her to please help us.

Nandi shook her head, "Your sister was a kind and caring girl, she saved my mother from the darkness she wanted so hard to achieve. When you sacrifice a human, the witch draws the power from the sacrifice. Witches want to do this to reach the kind of magic that only the dark one has. The darkest magic there is in this world, your sister has somehow controlled, but my mother could not. Your sister found her after you sacrificed Charlotte, and she helped me with my magic. Once my mother had it all under control, Sydney left. One night a man came to the shop and asked for my mother's assistance. His name was Eben, and when she would not give him any information, he killed her. I hid in the closet, hoping that he would leave, and that your sister would come back. He left after he killed her, and once she knew that he was gone, your sister did come back for me. Sydney Salvatore is the reason I am alive today, but I cannot help. Eben is too strong, there is a reason you can't track him. He has demons in his body."

I of course had no idea what this meant, but by the look of pure sadness and anger on Damon's face I could tell that he knew, and it wasn't good. "What- What exactly does that mean?" I asked curiously. Damon answered this one for me. "It means Eben can't be killed, at least not by us. There's a spell that can expel demons from someone's body, but Sydney needs to do it. We have to go back and warn them. We need to warn them all."


	24. She's Back

**Hey everyone! Last chapter I got no reviews at all and it has me really worried. Should I end this story early? If I do not get any reviews for the next couple of chapters I will be ending this story, so please review.**

* * *

There she was, right in front of me. She had been my best friend for 145 years, she was back. "Katherine." I breathed, smiling. "Hey Syd" She replied pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. I turned to Elena who was still there and said, "Thank you so much Elena! I do feel better, you're a good friend." She smiled at me and then gave me and Kat room to catch up. We sat on the couch and I poured two glasses of bourbon.

"Kat! How are you? What have you been doing since Homecoming?" I asked her. The last time I saw her, she had just convinced Stefan to steal Klaus' coffins from him. "Now, now, let's not talk about me. It's you who has the exciting life." She smirked and dodged the question. I took a deep breath and tried to tell her everything without breaking down. "I guess I'll start with the part you would be interested in. Eben found out that I have my powers back, and he is going to kill me. My brothers being my brothers, felt responsible and they wanted to protect me. Stefan and Damon are now on a suicide mission to find Eben and kill him." Kat rolled her eyes. "Why do I feel like there is more to this story?" I nodded my head and said sarcastically, "Oh and Jesse's back! Whoopie!" She laughed a little at my comment, and I laughed with her, her laugh was contagious. "Man, that boy just doesn't leave your side, huh? What does he want?" I shrugged, "He says he wants to help me, but I can't trust him. Not after what he did, I can't forgive him just yet." I knew she understood, she always did. She decided to change the subject, but it was the one I was dreading the most. "Elena told me that you have been having a grand old time with The Original Family." My head dropped when she said that, and sadness and hate filled my eyes. "They sent them away. They betrayed me." I sounded extremely bitter and drank some of my alcohol.

Katherine looked up at me with a soft expression, one that she only gave me. "We both know that that isn't it. You love them, you can't choose." "I did when I was a vampire. I chose Niklaus, it was him. But, I can't help but feel a pull towards Elijah and Kol. With Kol, he was fun, and he showed me that life was not always so serious. Elijah is different, he is mature, elegant, genuine. He fixed me when I was broken, he helped and guided me. It's not like I like him because I owe him or anything, but you should love the person that makes you happy that you are alive, right? We are alike, yet that is somehow our downfall. We would do anything to save the each other, even when someone else pays the price. It's selfish, I know it is, but whoever I chose, I want Elijah to be there no matter what." I shook my head as I said my last sentence. I was selfish, I hated playing them, but I was just so confused, Elijah and Niklaus had orchestrated my brothers departure, I should hate them. Kol had not come back from his "trip" yet, and I wondered what he had been up to.

"And Klaus?" Katherine finally asked. I closed my eyes, "I should hate him. I should hate him for everything he has done to me, to my family. But I cannot, for some reason, no matter what. Being with him just consumes me, my emotions get the best of me. I feel a magnetic pull towards him, like an invisible tether that you try so hard to ignore, but it just doesn't go away." I really did not feel like talking about this anymore, but I knew that I needed to, and Kat knew it too. "Okay, enough with this talk, what are we doing tonight?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say no, but she refused to take no for an answer. "There's an open mic night at The Grill tonight, and we're going."

* * *

We walked into The Grill donning leather jackets and black jeans. Kat convinced me to go back to my old style for at least one night, and I agreed because black went with my mood at the moment. It was just my luck that Niklaus was sitting at the bar drinking, and Katherine visibly stiffened when she saw him. Klaus would not lay a hand on her if I had anything to do about it, she was my best friend, and I could not afford to lose anyone I cared about. I turned my back to him, and I found Bonnie and Caroline in the crowd. They knew before hand that Katherine was coming, and they acted kind of civil toward her. The girl, Keiralee, from prom walked up to the stage and sang a horrible rendition of "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Katherine and I were shamelessly making fun of how her voice cracked at the high notes.

When Katherine went to get a drink I told her to be careful of Klaus. When she was at the bar, I noticed that Nik found her out, so I made my way over to them. Once I got there, Niklaus had Katherine's wrist in his vice grip, and I burned his hand with my magic. He flinched, obviously knowing that it was me doing that to him. "Back off, Klaus." I sneered at him, my anger rising. Nik looked at me with the blue eyes I loved so much, and he looked like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "If you so much as go near her again I will leave town and you won't see me again because Eben will have found me. Got it?" He nodded and seemed shocked as to what I said, but he needed to understand that Katherine was like my sister. _A sister that slept with both of your brothers. _I took Katherine's hand and walked away, bumping into Matt in the process.

"Oh, sorry." I said before I saw that it was him. He smiled at me, "Did you like your surprise?" He asked me, and my jaw dropped, _he is an amazing friend. _"Well hello there Matt, long time no see." Kat said to him, smirking. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, he then turned back to me. "Do you want to go out for ice cream after this? My shift ends at 10." Did Matt just ask me out? "Of course she will." Kat interrupted my thoughts, looking at me when she said it. I sighed and nodded, Matt looked happy when we walked away. I turned around and saw Niklaus staring at me. We locked eyes, and I could feel some feelings coming back to the surface. I needed to get everything out, and I needed to tell him how I felt. Katherine knew what I was getting at and said, "Get up on that stage and sing. Show him what he's missing." With her encouraging smile, I caved and ran up to the stage just as Keiralee was about to. She threw me a dirty look, but I ignored it, looking right at the crowd. I grabbed the mic and did a little introduction before I sang.

"Hi. So, there is this guy, and I need to tell him how I feel, like it's so easy. Something happened, I said things, and now longing looks are being exchanged. But, I cannot do anything about it because I cannot get over what happened. And now I am broken. Now, I am going to sing because that is who I am." The music started up and I looked right at him, it felt like deja vu. Flashes from our history played out before me, the night at Gloria's that I had finally opened up to him, the time that I had played the piano for him, and Prom. I opened my mouth and my feelings poured out.

* * *

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk

Whenever I see you  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care  
If they believe me or not

Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

* * *

The whole restaurant erupted in cheers, and I faked a smile to everyone. I walked off the stage and was pulled into an embrace by Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Katherine. I had no idea when Elena showed up, but I assumed it was during my song. They all murmured their 'I love you's and 'we're proud of you's. We pulled out of the hug and I instantly glanced at Nik, and upon seeing me, he looked down. I took a breath and looked at Kat, and she gave me a reassuring smile.

Just then Elijah walked in looking worried. He went over to Niklaus and started talking to him. I could not understand what they were saying but by the looks on Caroline's, Elena's, and Kat's faces, it was not good news. All the vampires in the room stared at me with wide eyes at the same time, so avoiding the awkward situation I looked at Bonnie who was just as curious as I was. Just then a realization dawned on me, I do not have not hear them, I can take the information myself. I took in a deep breath and used my powers to break into Katherine's mind. I felt my eyes growing black, so I closed them, I did not want any humans sniffing me out. I knew that Katherine's mind was harder to break than the others, but she knew I would do it, she was expecting it. I was taking Jesse's advice, I was using my powers to my advantage.

I pried into her mind with her permission and flinched slightly. All of the things Katherine could hear, I could too. I went into her memory and found what I was looking for.

_"Damon just called me, and said that they found something." Elijah said. "Well, what did they find out?" Klaus asked sounding concerned. _

_'It's because they both love her' Katherine thought. _

_"Eben apparently has demons in his body." Elijah explained._

_'Oh, no. She has to do it.' She thought again._

_"Elijah, can we find another witch to expel them? Bonnie, perhaps?" Klaus suggested. "No, Sydney already hates us. I will not kill her friend." Elijah stated. "I will not put her in danger, brother. There must be another way." Klaus told his brother, anger in his voice. He sounded disappointed. "Well there is no other way, trust me, I have looked."_

I gasped and opened my eyes, thank goodness no one suspected anything. I was shocked, Eben was going to use witchcraft, the thing he hated and fought against, to defeat his enemy, me. I knew the spell to expel demons very well, for I had to do it once before, to Jesse. But I had to except the fact that my death was eminent.

* * *

I waited at The Grill until Matt's shift ended at 10, and we walked to the local ice cream shop. Ice cream in hand, we took a walk through the park. Matt and I talked for a while until we came to a stop and sat on a park bench. "So how are you doing? I mean with everything." He asked. I turned to look at him, "I am doing better now, thank you by the way for calling Katherine. Now I think I can start being myself again." "Yeah, I just thought I would be your white knight, just this once." We laughed. "You have saved me on multiple occasions."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit when he said out of nowhere, "Do you ever think about getting out of this town? Leaving, marrying someone, having kids, being happy?" I looked up at the stars and said, "Sometimes. But, I do not think I really can, not with what is coming." Matt whipped his head to me then, and I knew that I probably should not have said that. "You are going to be fine, no one's going to hurt you." He looked sincere when he said that. "And if it is not me, then who? You do not know what Eben is like. I escaped, and he still found ways of making me suffer. This is why I am not having kids, I would not wish this life upon anyone."

Matt looked at me with pity, and I hated it, I did not need it. "Eben will be dead soon enough, it will all be over soon." I shook my head at how naïve he was being. I knew in my heart that I could not defeat Eben on my own, I needed help. But Matt was right, and I could feel it. Whether it was Eben or I, it would be over soon.

* * *

After Matt dropped me off at the Boarding House for the night, I got in my car and drove. I drove to their house, the Originals. I marched up to the door and knocked like crazy. He answered the door. "Sydney, come in. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, surprised that I would come over on my own free will. "Is Elijah here?" I got to the point. By the look of disappointment on Nik's face I could tell that he was. I nodded and walked right up the stairs to Elijah's room, not even caring that Niklaus was calling my name. I knocked on Elijah's bedroom door, but no one was there. I knew where he was, we think almost too much alike.

I found my former mentor in the library of the mansion reading my favorite book, "The Great Gatsby". Elijah looked up from the book, and when he saw me he stood up. I took a good look at him, he had changed a little bit. There was a little bit of scruff on his face, but he was still in his suit. To be honest, I thought he looked sexy. He smiled a little smile that I loved to see on his features, but he turned serious. "Sydney, how are you?" I ignored his question and the fact that his voice made me melt, and decided to be blunt. "I need you to train me to take down Eben."


	25. Training

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a two parter! I'm kind of in a hurry to get the Eben buildup done with, so we will be seeing him very soon! I do need your input on who Sydney should ultimately end up with because I really want the Original love square to come to a head! So, who should it be? Kol, Elijah or Klaus? Please Review or else I will pick!**

* * *

"Okay, Sydney. The first thing I am gonna have you do is shoot at these targets with your bow. Okay? Go." Elijah commanded. I loaded my bow and aimed each arrow at the targets, hitting the bulls eye every time. Elijah was being gentle with me, and I was thankful for that, but I needed to learn this stuff fast. "Elijah, don't you think I should learn how to fight? It is unlikely that there will be a bow and arrow lying around when they come for me." I told him. He looked at me, staring into my eyes. "The point of this is that if there is no bow, you must conjure one. But, if you want to learn how to fight, then I will teach you."

He then used his vampire speed to put my back to him and he pressed himself against me. "Now, try to fight against me." Elijah whispered in my ear. He had no idea how much of an effect he had on me, and I wanted to keep it that way. I chanted a temporary spell under my breath, and then I elbowed Elijah in the gut and tackled him to the ground. I pinned his hands and legs to the ground also with a little help from my magic. I had almost lost control, and my eyes were black. I was scared that I would hurt him even more than I had, so I got off of him and turned away, being careful not to show him my face, I was an abomination. Elijah recovered and I heard him get up, he then zoomed over to me and frowned when I would not look up at him. "Hey, it's just me. Don't hide from me." Elijah then put his hands on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I finally looked into his eyes, and he did not flinch or anything. I showed him the monster inside of me, but then Elijah showed me his. The veins on the bottom of his eyes popped out, and I could see that his eyes were turning red. "I don't want to hurt you. You should not be my practice dummy, just tell me what to do, I will not be able to live with myself if I hurt you." I told him, and he nodded.

"If that is what you want, we can get someone else to fight you, but I will be right here the whole time. You are not getting rid of me that easily." Elijah smirked. I smiled, and we just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. I saw him differently now than I had before, he was more than just a mentor or a friend, he was a man who needed to be loved, just like Niklaus. "I forgive you." I blurted out. He looked shocked at what I said. "I forgive you for what happened with my brothers, but you need to know that they will come for me. I have to be the one to destroy Eben. Not you, not my brothers, not Niklaus. Me. You all need to realize that I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. You are the one that taught me that. Just if it comes down to it, let me go." I pleaded and repeated, "Let me go." I placed my hand over his hand that was still cupping my face and brushed my thumb in circles on his skin.

"You and I both know that I won't be able to." Elijah breathed, his face just inches away from mine. I thought he was about to kiss me when I heard someone cough in the background.

"Rebekah."

* * *

**General POV**

Katherine walked into Stefan's bedroom and saw that Elena was there. She rolled her eyes, poor Elena being abandoned by her boyfriend and his brother. Katherine rolled her eyes, Elena always played the victim. Truth be told, she was extremely surprised when Elena tracked her down. Kat knew that Sydney had her powers back, but it was too much of a risk going back to Mystic Falls with Klaus there. Elena had then preceded to tell her everything that had happened since she left good ol' Mystic Falls. Her best friend had gotten in quite the predicament, and she decided that she needed to help her. After all, Katherine was with Sydney the last time the witch hunters came for her.

"Poor Elena, always the victim. Get over yourself already, not everything is always about you." Katherine spoke. Elena looked up and rolled her eyes. "Go away Katherine." Elena responded. Katherine laughed, "That's the thing Elena, you're a vampire now. I can make you live an eternity of pure misery." Kat threatened her. Elena stood up and turned to face her look-a-like. "Why don't you just get it over with and kill me then if you hate me that much?" Elena asked her. "I still can." Katherine replied nonchalantly. Elena shook her head, "No you won't. You can't because Sydney would never forgive you and she would hate you forever, and forever is a very long time." Katherine smirked, amused at the baby vamp. "Sydney just threatened the love of her life because he touched me. I think you truly underestimate how close we are." Katherine taunted.

Just then, Katherine's cell phone rang. "Damon, I thought I only told you to call in an emergency. Yeah, why? I think it's better to have this conversation in person, where are you?"

* * *

**Stefan POV**

We were going to head back to Mystic Falls, but I finally realized something. "Damon, wait. We can't go back, at least not yet. There is still so much to find out." I told my brother. I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls just as much as he did, but I couldn't, I had to find out exactly what was going to happen. Maybe there was a way around all the bloodshed. "And what do you suggest we look for, Stefan? Magical flying ponies?" Damon retorted. "You know how in Sydney's diary she said that there was a ritual the hunters use to kill the witches with dark magic? Maybe it's how the hybrid ritual is and it has a certain process to it?" I explained, and Damon cut me off. "And if we find out what the ritual is we can prevent it somehow." Damon's eyes flickered back to the road and he slammed on the brakes. "Thank god you're not completely idiotic all the time. Call Bonnie and tell her to look through Emily's journals." I nodded and dialed Bonnie's number. Damon pulled out his phone and called someone. "It's an emergency. You said you were in Mystic Falls, right? Because I need to know exactly what my sister told you about that night. We're in Georgia, just south of Atlanta." He then hung up. "Who was that?" I asked him. "Katherine."

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I followed Rebekah inside the mansion, and called her name. "Yes?" She asked from behind me. I jumped a little bit, shaken up. "Sorry if I scared you." Rebekah apologized. I could tell she was walking on egg shells around me, not sure if I still hated her or not. "I just wanted to talk to you. I want to say that I-I forgive you." She was confused, I could tell. "Why do you forgive me? You're supposed to hate me." Rebekah stated. I smiled sadly and said, "If it was you, I would have done the same thing. You were just trying to keep me alive, and that's all that matters. But if it comes down to it, I would gladly die if it meant that all of you, including my brothers, were safe." Rebekah then pulled me into a hug that I returned, and she said into my ear, "I know that you think you're this abomination, but you're far from it. Niklaus always told us that love is our greatest weakness, but it's not. You taught me that love is strength. You're good." She pulled back and I could see she was almost in tears, but she tried to hide her emotions.

Rebekah pulled herself together and told me, "You should talk to Nik, I know he misses you." I sighed, "I can't. What would I say? I just cannot go back to the way things were, I just- I do not know anymore Beks. Right now, I just need to put all of my energy into training. I can feel it, Eben is coming, and someone's going to get hurt. I think it is best if we all prepare for what might happen." I heard footsteps approaching us and I turned to see Nik standing there, watching me. "Hi" He said. _Hi? HI? We've been through all this and you just come and say hi? That's your big opening line? _"Hi." I said back, putting a little bit of attitude into it. Rebekah looked somewhat amused, and I playfully glared at her.

"I overheard you saying that you needed another person to fight, and I am offering my services." I was surprised to hear that he would train with me. _It would be a good excuse to spend time with him...and see him in action which I LOVE! _"Fine, outside one hour." I said sharply, and I nodded at Rebekah before I walked out of the room, bumping into Niklaus' shoulder in the process. Messing with him was fun, and I thought I would let him sweat it out for a little bit before I forgave him. _I'm back, thank you very much._ I walked back outside where Elijah was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and made my bow and arrows appear in my hands. I loaded my bow and took a deep breath, releasing the arrow, and hitting the target. Instantly, I started relaxing, I was in my element. Ever since I was a girl, I loved being outdoors, probably from having two older brothers who loved to play in the hot Virginia weather. I decided to put my bow down and rest for a little while, at least until Niklaus and I start back up.

I walked to the backyard of the mansion and into the garden, feeling the warm air on my face. I inhaled, smelling the flowers around me. Snapping me out of my daze, an incoming breeze pushed my hair back, and that's when I could sense it, _Vampire. _A gust of wind went by me again, this time someone tugging on my curls. I turned around, ready to face the mysterious newcomer. Then, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my mouth and my stomach. My eyes went wide and I went into action. Using the same spell I used on Elijah, I stepped on the vampire's foot and they released me, so I elbowed them in the gut and turned around and punched them. The person on the ground smirked at me, amused. "Relax, darling." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, _Kol. _Rebekah and Nik ran out and saw Kol on the ground. "What's going on?" Rebekah said. I looked at Kol and laughed, "Kol here snuck up behind me, so I kicked his ass."

Nik burst out laughing at that. "A human! A human beat you up!" Niklaus continued to laugh in between each word, and I drowned out his laugh. "How did you do that?" Kol asked me. "A little bit of magic." I winked at him, he always brought out my flirty side. "What spell did you use?" Rebekah questioned curiously. I shrugged, it was a pretty easy spell to learn, well for me anyway. "The spell weakens my opponent so they are weaker than I am. I took it easy on you, I had Eli pinned to the ground in minutes." I bragged. Kol rolled his eyes, "So I see you are indeed back like Elijah said. Except now, you seem to be just as cocky as you were when you were a baby vampire. Now, who exactly are we fighting?"

"There is no we, only me. I am fighting Eben." I explained to him. Kol looked confused. "Eben? I thought I killed that psyco!" He huffed. "You were there? How much of the story did you leave out Sydney?!" Rebekah questioned me. I winced, not wanting to talk about it, but I knew that they needed to know why I am being hunted down. "Kol helped me escape. He found me right before they were about to light the match and burn me. He snapped Eben's neck, and I later found out that he stole Jonathan Gilbert's magic ring, bringing him back to life. Eben's been searching for me ever since." I said. We then heard a twig snap in the woods behind us, and I swore I saw Jesse's face. Niklaus stepped protectively in front of me, his arm blocking me from going closer to the sound. An uneasiness settled, and drowsiness now filled my mind. I was tired, and I could fall asleep at any second. _That's what he wants. _Yet as hard as I tried to fight it off, I could not overcome it, and darkness consumed me as Nik shook me.

* * *

_I woke up in a dark room, and I realized that I recognized this room. I had been here before, in 1864, this was where I was to burn all those years ago. Why was I here? I looked around and saw myself lying in the corner, my clothes were torn, and my own blood covered my body. I was looking at myself in the future. It was true, the witch hunters would capture me. 'You can't change the future.' A whisper said. Just then, a man walked into the room carrying a whip. He stalked up to me and grabbed me by the hair. The man then tied me to the pole, but after his hand skimmed up my body and he whispered in my ear. "You're not getting away from me." He said. I said nothing in response and my eyes shut, for actions are louder than words, and this man's actions disgusted me. His hand raised and came down, whipping me for the first time. I clenched my fists, expecting the pain each time. First, I received 5 lashes, then 10, and finally 25, all down my back. I was extremely weak, and I was leaning all of my weight on the pole. I could feel the wounds on my back stinging, blood dripping from my back. "I bet you wish you didn't turn yourself over, huh?" He said, I could practically hear his smirk, venom dripping from his voice. Give myself over? Why in the world would I do that? "Better I die than my friends and family." My future self replied. Now I had finally realized what happened- or what would happen. One of my loved ones was threatened, so I complied with Eben._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. Where was I? I was standing on a dock I think, and I heard a splash of water. I looked up to see that I was at the harbor, where all of the boats were. Was this where I was? Am I on that boat? This was the place where I was going to die, I assumed. I knew what was going to happen and where I would be, and that was all I needed to know. It would happen soon, I could feel it._

* * *

I regained consciousness in my bed at the Mikealson Manor. I only felt the presence of one vampire in the room, so I pretended to be asleep. I recognized the footsteps as a mans, but I felt the same aura around this person that I had felt the same day my brothers left. I felt comfortable around this person, and I was happy that the bed dipped. I could tell that their eyes were on my back, so I rolled over and opened my eyes. Elijah. He was the one person who had been haunting my dreams for the past few nights. "Niklaus has been crazy worried about you. Rebekah called me right after you collapsed. What happened?" Eli tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It was nothing." I replied and got up out of the bed. I stumbled a little and Elijah zoomed over next to me. "I'm fine." I said. He did not look convinced, so I walked out of the room with Elijah on my tail. "I would not call collapsing after seeing someone in the woods nothing." Elijah said, walking down the stairs beside me.

I sighed and halted in the middle of the staircase. "I am going to say this once, so you all better listen to me. You cannot change the future, or else bad things will happen and the consequences will be deadly. My vision showed me that the witch hunters will capture me. and someone's life will be at stake. I know what will happen and I know where it will be." I yelled throughout the house. Elijah looked shocked, and I guessed that the others felt the same. "Well then tell us what you know." Niklaus made his presence known as he walked in the room. I looked at him sadly, "I can't. You will try to stop me."


	26. Be Here

**Hello everyone! So I wanted to thank you guys for reading, but I still have not gotten any reviews! I have decided that I will be ending my story after a few more chapters, so stay tuned! I am actually really sad because this chapter is all down to the wire. This chapter is also very short, but I promise that next chapter will be extra long! If any of you have any ideas/comments about the story, feel free to ask me! But here it is! Chapter 26 of The Salvatore Sister!**

* * *

**Katherine POV**

I hurried up to find Stefan and Damon, after all, they needed my information, and I needed a drink. I met up with them at some bar outside of Atlanta, and they were in a hurry to find out what I knew. "So, what happened the night that the hunters came?" Stefan asked, getting to the point. I sat down with my drink in my hand, sipping it. "Well, first, Jesse disappeared, and then these men came to the house in the middle of the night. They kidnapped her, and brought her somewhere. I do not know exactly where, but she said there was a room, and in the middle of the room sat a pole. The pole is part of the ritual." I explained to them, leaving them to ask more questions. I tried to be as helpful as possible, this was my best friend after all, she was like the sister I never had.

The boys nodded in understanding, but Damon said fiercely, "So, what's the ritual?" I sighed, this was not the fun part. "First, when the witch is captured, they stuff powder down her throat, this renders her powers useless. Then, they bring her somewhere and tie her to the pole. Next, she is then tortured because she is a Black witch, a devil in disguise, an abomination. They do whatever they want." I finished the rest of my drink then and ordered another. The Salvatores were getting anxious, I could tell.

"What do you mean torture? Like how bad do they hurt them?" Stefan asked me with those innocent green eyes, he could be so naïve sometimes, but Damon knew, you could tell by the look on his face. I looked right into Stefan's eyes and said, "They whip, brand, slice and dice them, sometimes worse. Your grandmother was raped before she was burned." Their eyes widened, and they were speechless so I decided to go ahead with the story. "Then, when the witch is weakened and begging to be killed, they put her in a ceremonial gown, the mark of a true Black witch. That's what Sydney was wearing when I found her in the woods unconscious and alone. After the witch is changed, they tie her to the pole and burn her." Damon and Stefan looked at each other, they were wearing the same expression on their faces, they would do anything to keep this from happening to their sister. "If we can get our hands on that powder, she will still have her powers. She can take down Eben." Damon pieced together. Wow, these boys were smart after all, but they needed a plan. And we all knew that when they had plans, they were epic failures.

"I have an idea." I said.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

"What? Of course we will stop you! You'll get yourself killed!" Niklaus yelled. This angered me, so I yelled back fiercely, "Then let me be killed!" A fire was burning through my veins right now, and I recognized the sensation, _power._ I took in a deep breath and did not let my emotions control me. Nik started to walk up to me, but Elijah got in his way. Nik did not look happy, and he really did not like that Elijah was protecting me. "Back off, Niklaus." Elijah threatened. "Don't be so obvious Elijah." Nik sneered. "This is my decision, Nik, and I am asking you to respect it." I told him, but I knew he would try to protect me anyways. Niklaus shook his head, "You have to go up against a 160 year old witch hunter with demons in his body, and you are basically asking me to do nothing and let you die! Do you hear yourself!" I felt kind of disappointed with him, he would not respect my wish, even if it was the last thing I wanted. "If it was someone I love or me, I know who I would choose. Don't you understand? This will all end soon, and someone will die, I can feel it." I argued, and he walked away. I rolled my eyes, that was what Niklaus always did, he just walks away. _If it's real you can't walk away. _Lexi taught me that.

I turned to Elijah and he looked like he was thinking thoroughly. "Why did I agree to let you die again?" He asked himself. I took his face in my hands. "You respected my decision." He looked so sad in that moment and broken. "I can't lose you. Not after everything, if I lose you I won't have anything left." I shook my head, "That is not true, you'll have your family." He looked down at the floor and whispered, "If I let you do this, they will all hate me." I hated seeing Eli like this, probably because I am horrible in these kinds of vulnerable situations. Eli then connected his eyes with mine, and put his hand on mine. "If we don't have love, why would we want to live?"

* * *

I took a deep breath and dialed my best friend's number. Elena told me that Katherine went on a little trip, but that she would be back. Kat picked up on the third ring, and I could tell that she was doing something. "Hey Syd! How's everything back in Mystic Falls?" She asked me. "Bad." I grumbled back, and she sounded worried. "What happened? Did you and the big bad wolf get in a fight?" Katherine said sarcastically. I smiled a little bit, "Yes. He won't let me make my own decisions, it is quite annoying really." I told her. She laughed on the other line, "Well there's Klaus for you. What else because I am sure that is not just it. The hybrid can't bring you down." "It is going to happen soon, I saw it. I just- I won't let anyone else get hurt. If Eben wants me, he will get me, no one else should die because of me." I vented to my friend, and it felt good because she never passed judgements onto me. I heard her sigh on the other line, but I also heard a mans voice on the other line.

"Where are you exactly?" I asked her. "I am with your brothers right now. Somehow, I got involved in one of their 'let's rescue the girl' plans. You do not make my life easy, Salvatore. But, I guess I gotta love you for that too." I looked at my feet, I did not mean to cause trouble, trouble just happened to find me. "Can I talk to them?" I asked her with hope so clear in my voice. Katherine replied with a quick yes, and she gave the phone to Damon while I sat on my bed. "Hey squirt," Damon greeted me. I chuckled, hearing his voice for the first time in weeks. "Hey Day." I replied, my emotions started to get the better of me, so I told Damon to put Stefan on as well. "Sydney." Stefan said. I smiled, we were talking for probably the last time. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you guys through all of this. I predict I will have a day or so left. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me." I started, my voice was getting thick with emotion and wavering. "Syd, this is not the end. We will save you." Damon said. I shook my head, "Just-just in case you don't make it. We have always stood by each other, and I love the both of you so much. And I will be haunting your asses from the other side. Don't do anything stupid, and above all, you can't lose your humanity. Hold onto the good, okay? And take care of each other, promise?" I heard a sniffle on the line, and then Stefan replied, "We promise. We should be the ones thanking you. You kept us all together, The Salvatore Stronghold." "We love you too, Syd. Hold onto that, never let that go. We're coming for you." Damon pleaded to me. I breathed, and tears were still streaming down my face as I said, "I'm counting on it brother."

The line on the phone started to get scratchy, and I could not hear another voice. _A bad connection? _I hung up the phone and took in what was going to happen. I did not want to die, I wanted to live life on, see the world, and be with the ones I love. I guess happiness just was not in my future. Maybe it was also part of the curse of being a Black witch, _we are all born to die._

* * *

I walked into Niklaus' bedroom to find him sketching in his book. He seemed so peaceful when he sketched, he focused on his work and shut out everyone else. I did not want to disturb him, so I tried to quietly back out of the room. "What is it, love?" He asked me. I looked at him, his gaze now on me. "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." I said, but I could tell that he did not believe it. Nik stood up and walked up to me. "No, you came here to say goodbye." He responded. I looked down and nodded my head, I did not want to do this, but I knew that I had to. I owed it to him to say goodbye. "You're not going to die, sweetheart. I will make that you don't. I am a man of my word, and I made you a promise. No one is going to hurt you, not while I am here. I will always choose you." Niklaus spoke, his eyes locked with mine, and our lips mere inches apart.

Suddenly, my phone rang, _Elena. _I picked it up, and Nik said, "Saved by the phone." I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Lena, now is not a good time." I heard a muffling in the background, but then my worst nightmares became a reality. A deep husky voice spoke on the other end of the phone. "Hello Sydney. Miss me?" I gasped and fear surged through my veins, I recognized that voice. It was the same voice that had been haunting my nightmares since 1864. "Eben."


	27. Eben's Return(Sacrifice)

**Wow! 15,000 views! Thank you so much, and I really hope that this chapter does not disappoint! I am going back on what I said before, I will not be ending the story early, but I really do want to hear your ideas and opinions about what should happen next. I have kind of a writer's block with this chapter and I wanted to stay true to the characters. As the witches say, "more is soon to come"! So here is chapter 27, Eben's Return!**

* * *

"Eben," I breathed. Niklaus' head shot up, and he looked at my terrified face. "Where is Elena?" I asked calmly even though I was dying inside. "I have her right here." Eben replied darkly, I tensed and my mind raced with worry for the poor girl. "Don't you dare touch her," I threatened him. My anger and fury towards the man on the other end of the phone started to build up even more. My hand started shaking and power surged through me, and I shattered the glass of the window with my magic. Elijah and Rebekah came into the room to see what was wrong. "If you want the doppelgänger back safe and sound you will come to the harbor and get on the same boat that you were supposed to burn the last time. Come alone and then I will release her. You have one hour until she burns like you will. Tick tock." And with that he hung up. I started trembling and took a deep breath. I turned around and stared at the three Original vampires that were blocking the door.

"Get out of the way." I demanded. "No." They all responded, even Elijah. "He has Elena, I need to go." I fought with them. They all wore the same expressions, none of them were moving. "Then let Elena die, you're not going." Rebekah protested. I glared at her; this was not how I wanted this to go. "He only has Elena because he knows I will surrender. I am the only one who can kill him and he knows this. The demons have kept him alive this long and he wants to keep them. A Black witch is the only who even knows the spell, so he is killing me. I am giving my brothers what they want, Elena's safety. Now let me do this or else." I told them. "No. I will not let you do this, you are not going leave us." Rebekah said to me, and I pitied her in that moment. Rebecca was one of my best friends and I hated to disappoint her, but I had to save Elena. Elena was like my sister and my brothers both loved her, sometimes more than they loved me. I had to save the person they loved the most, and this is what motivated me to do what I did.

My eyes went black before I used my magic to pin them all to the wall, snapping Nik's neck in the process. "I am sorry, but I have to do this." I said looking both Elijah and Rebekah in the eye. They were trying to fight it, so I walked out of the room. I texted Katherine quickly telling her what happened and if she was going to do anything she better do it soon. I looked down at my bracelet, it had been in my mother's family for centuries. The bracelet has said to contain magic, but I was not so sure. I read somewhere that if a Black witch dies with the bracelet on, the bracelet absorbs the energy and preserves it. My mother died with the bracelet on, and Damon gave it to me as a gift for my 16th birthday, exactly a year before I died. When I was a vampire I had used it to protect myself from the sunlight.

* * *

**Katherine POV**

I looked down at my phone to see that I got a text from Sydney. The text did not surprise me, but I knew that we needed to hurry up and get to Mystic Falls. "Sydney said Eben's made his move. She's turning herself in right now." I told my former lovers. Their eyes went wide in fear and they looked at each other. That was the thing about the Salvatore's, they knew each other so well that they did not even need to speak to know what the other was thinking. They are one of the closest families I have ever known and they would go to the ends of the earth for each other. The Salvatore Stronghold, forever.

"Ok, let's go. I'll text him and get the plan in motion." I said dialing his number in my phone and sending the message. He quickly sent me a reply saying that everything was set and ready to go. The plan was in motion.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I got in my car and started it, muttering a spell at the same time. It would keep the Originals here, at least until I died. Then all my magic would wear off. I sighed, my death was not something I liked to think about, but it was going to happen all the same. I began my journey to the harbor, and I could not help but thinking about Elena. I felt sorry for her, and I really needed to save her, _she does not need to die the way I will._ Passing by all the places in town made me nostalgic for the time that had seemed so simple, a time before all of this. My thoughts were cut off when I arrived at the harbor, releasing a breath, I exited the car and made my way to a large ferry. _It was here that I was supposed to die. _My head snapped up, hearing a blood curtling scream coming from the other side of the boat. As quietly as I could, I ran towards the sound. Just as I figured, it was Elena who was being sprayed with vervain. "Stop." I commanded, making my presence known.

Elena's head popped up, she looked at me, petrified with fear. I did not know who she feared for more, for herself or me. "Look who came to help you, it's the Salvatore Witch." A witch hunter mocked Elena. I clenched my jaw, I told Eben not to touch her, so he got someone else to do his dirty work for him. "Get Eben, tell him he has a visitor," he told another person in the room who then walked out of the room and into a corridor. "Elena," I started, but she cut me off. "What are you doing here? Sydeney, go while you still can. They'll kill you." Elena said. Just as I opened my mouth to reply, a voice called my name behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with the man who ran this whole thing. "Miss Salvatore, you haven't aged a day." Eben greeted me as if we were old friends. "Eben, I would say it is nice to see you, but it's not." I shot back, he smirked at me, somewhat agreeing with my statement. "Come to exchange yourself for the girl? Wise choice, brave infact. I think Elena here will owe you for the rest of her life. And for a vampire, that is eternity. So, go ahead, say your last goodbyes. You will see that I have changed since we last encountered each other." He smiled darkly and ushered the other hunters around him out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Elena hugged me. I smiled at her before speaking. "Run, go ahead. I'll be fine, I need you to believe that." She shook her head, her eyes welling up. "No, we need to escape." Elena tried to come up with a plan in her head, but she ended up short. "Elena, listen to me. Go find Stefan and Damon and tell them what happened. Just please, don't let them do anything stupid. Tell them I love them." I spoke softly, trying to be gentle with her. A tear rolled down her cheek and once again Elena shook her head. "I will just have to make you then." I said, mostly to myself. My eyes changed to black and I focused on Elena. She realized what was happening when her legs started moving toward the door. "No!" She tried to fight against it, but my power was too strong. "Goodbye, Elena." At vampire speed, I made her run so that she was outside the ferry and out of the harbor.

I heard clapping behind me, confused, I turned around and met a pair of blue eyes. _Jesse? _Before I could say anything, though, his hands wrapped around my throat and he put something in my mouth. I could feel it draining me, and I collapsed into a deep black abyss.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I had just gotten a call from Rebecca who was in hysterics. Sydney left to go sacrifice her life for Elena. Never in a million years would I have thought that this question would once plague my mind. I need to pick between my sister and the girl I love. Sydney or Elena? I could not help but think that Elena was the reason why Sydney was even in this mess, but I knew that it was not Elena's fault. I just could not choose between them. Something I had said to Elena on the night of the 60s decade dance came up in my head, I said to her, "I will always choose you." But could I really choose her over my sister? I racked my brain trying to find the answer to the question when the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign popped up on the road. The homecoming was bittersweet, I still had to save them, but I was back home where I belonged.

I looked over to my younger sibling. Stefan looked deep in thought, probably thinking the same thing that I was. I wondered who he would pick, Sydney or Elena? Probably Elena, their 'epic love' triumphs over everything, right? I drove up to the Original's mansion, and Stefan was quick to jump out of the car and rush towards the door. I didn't blame him, the most important women in our lives were in danger. We didn't knock, just walked in. They were all waiting for us, Elijah and Rebekah on the staircase, and Klaus was pacing in front of the door. "Ok, what do you know?" I asked, not going to beat around the bush. "Eben's holding Elena at the harbor, and Sydney went there to save her." Elijah spoke. I was confused, and so was Stefan. "So what the hell are you all doing here? Playing a game of chess?" I asked. Klaus looked at me, anger evident on his face.

"She trapped us in here. We can't get out, so if you want to be useful, go save your sister and do not talk to me." He sneered. I scrunched my face, I did not bode well with people telling me what to do. "We can't just go in there blind, the guy has demons in him for god sake!" I defended myself. "Damon's right, we need a plan of attack." Elijah agreed with me, surprisingly. They led us into the dining room, I recognized the room when I attended Klaus and Elijah's dinner party. Just then, the doorbell rang, startling everyone. We all looked at each other warily, not knowing who was at the door. Rebekah walked out of the room and Stefan followed her. I looked to Elijah while they were out.

"We need to get both of them out and distract a 160 plus witch hunter, so...got any ideas?" I suggested, earning a glare from Klaus. Now was not the time for humor, especially around Klaus. I put that in the back of my mind for future reference. "I think I might." A bell like familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and was relieved to see that it was Elena. _At least I don't have to choose now. _I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" Elijah asked calmly, I could tell that he did not want to be insensitive with the now fragile Elena. Elena voice shook when she spoke, "They tortured me with vervain and then Sydney came. The man recognized her, like he was expecting her. Then another man came into the room and she just tensed. I have never seen her scared before. Then the man told us to say our goodbyes. She made me run and find you two. It was like she knew you would be here." I smiled sadly, my sister somehow knew everything. "Call Bonnie, she has been doing this new kind of magic lately, and she can probably help you guys out."

I turned my gaze to Stefan who now appeared to have aged, his face filled with sadness and stress. It certainly did not go well with his superman haircut. "You ready to take on some hunters, brother?" I asked him. He smirked and said his next word like a promise to an imaginary person, "Always."

* * *

**Sydney POV **

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the pole, my back was pressed against it. Someone coughed, making their presence known to me. "Wow, you really are predictable aren't you? I thought I told you to use your magic to help you, not make Elena leave you behind. But, that wasn't your first mistake. Your first mistake was trusting the Originals." Jesse said. I looked down, not wanting to see the traitorous smirk on his face. "What? Cat caught your tongue? Talk." He commanded me and I ignored him. I was surprised to say the least when I got a hard slap across the face. "I said TALK." Jesse demanded, and I obliged. "About what exactly?" I replied.

"Cmon, my love. Talk to me like you used to, or better yet, let's have a little chat, just us girls. Elijah or Klaus, who would you have picked?" My mind was reeling at this point, not from the question, but from the fact that I almost trusted my former lover yet again. Now that, was my first mistake. I felt a pain in my foot and saw that Jesse was standing on my ankle. "Answer the question." I gulped, Jesse was a completely different person now. "Why do you care?" I dodged his question. He laughed maniacally, and continued his assault. "I don't, just trying to make conversation and deciding which Originals I am going to kill first once I have my hands on that white oak stake." My head darted up quickly, my eyes roaming his face to see what exactly his intentions were.

"You're lying." I protested. Jesse bent down and locked his eyes with mine. "Maybe I am, maybe I am not. Still, you will never know. It is a shame to see you like this though, we would have been great." He sighed, "Maybe in another life we will meet again, someday." Jesse looked down at my ankle and stomped on it, actively crushing it and making me cry out in pain. "Relax, darling. There will be more where that came from, but for now, my job is done. We will be in touch." He winked at me before taking my head and bashing it against the pole.

* * *

I woke up to find that I was now tied to the pole, my clothes tattered and bloody. It was like the scene in my dream, I groaned, I knew what was going to happen next. The man from my vision walked in, carrying the dreaded whip. He stalked up to me and grabbed me by the hair. My head was still hurting from Jesse's abuse. The man's hand skimmed up my body and he whispered in my ear. "You're not getting away from me." He said. I said nothing in response and my eyes shut, for actions are louder than words, and this man's actions disgusted me. His hand raised and came down, whipping me for the first time. I clenched my fists, expecting the pain each time. First, I received 5 lashes, then 10, and finally 20, all down my back. I was extremely weak, and I was leaning all of my weight on the pole. I could feel the wounds on my back stinging, blood dripping from my back. "I bet you wish you didn't turn yourself over, huh?" He said, I could practically hear his smirk, venom dripping from his voice.

"Never." I replied, able to find enough strength to speak. My abuser looked at me with a touch of admiration in his eyes, but it quickly died down. He almost whipped me one more time, but a force stopped him. I looked towards this new arrival, and I felt disappointment. _Eben._ "That is enough. You have served your purpose, you are done." Eben spoke, authority clear in his voice. The man then started to choke, and I knew that this was the work of Eben, he was using the demon's power to kill the man in front of me. His face turned different shades of colors before turning white, he collapsed on the ground and took his last breath. Two women appeared next to Eben, I assumed they were hunters as well.

"Change her. It is almost time." Eben declared before leaving the room. One of the women held a familiar white dress in her hands, I think I had worn it before, I just could not remember when. They were careful when putting me in the gown, trying not to touch my wounds and make me bleed on the dress I guessed. The way that they moved was weird, it was as though they wanted everything to be perfect, _it must be an honor to put the dress on a Black witch. _But, something about them threw me off. Their movements were almost robotic, _were they compelled? _I shook my head, _but who would compel them? _

I was dressed and ready to die when the witch hunters walked in. There were about 12 of them there, which was a big feat for the situation. 12 trained witch hunters came to watch the death of a young girl, it was disgusting. 1 of these witch hunters had demons in his body, I was even surprised he managed to find followers. Eben wanted to fight magic with magic. "149 years I have waited for this moment, I really want to enjoy it." Eben stared me down as I waited for him to drop the lit match in his hand. A few of the witch hunters drew a circle around me with salt. This symbolized the purity of what they were doing, they were trying to cleanse the world of witches. "You can all go, our work here is done." He dropped the match, and a circle of fire surrounded me.

My eyes went wide, for the witch hunters filed out of the room one by one, leaving me alone to die. This would be the second time I have died alone, and it would be my last also. I started to cough when smoke started to fill my lungs. A lone tear slid down my cheek as I sang what I always did when I was scared. "Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone."

"Sydney!" I heard the shout of my brother, and I thought that I had been dreaming. "No, no. Stay with me, okay?" He told me, and I could not bear to disappoint my eldest brother. I stayed awake for him. Damon poured a strange powder like substance on the fire, and the fire made a pathway for him, letting him through. He came to me, tore the chains that were holding me to the pole and carried me out of the circle of fire.

"Damon, wait. Eben." I said, scared that Damon would get hurt as well. I was too weak right now, and I would not be able to take down a man with 8 demons in his body. Damon zoomed through the corridors and stopped when he saw Stefan. Stefan was backing away from someone, _Eben, no! _Eben stalked his way toward my brother, and I took this as my opportunity to strike at him.

_Exire dimonum voco_

_Exire dimonum voco_

_Exire dimonum voco_

_Exire dimonum voco_

Each demon made its way out of Eben, they looked like little worms. Before they had the chance to jump into Stefan's body, I used my dark magic to kill them, blowing them up one by one. It was unknown to me that blood was trickling down my nose and my back. I was alive, but I felt a numbness come over me. Then, I blacked out, and was lost in another realm.


	28. Purgatory

**General POV**

Damon caught his sister when she fainted. She had just saved Stefan and defeated Eben at the same time, but she already had lost a lot of blood and she looked like she was in a horror movie. Damon bit his wrist and fed his blood to the unconscious girl in his arms, making sure that she had enough to fully heal her. Stefan looked at the pale girl in his brother's arms, "We need to get her back to see Rebekah and Bonnie, they'll know what to do." He told his brother who carried his sister off the boat and into the car.

The car ride felt like an eternity to them, they could hear Sydney's faint heartbeat. She was not getting any better, the blood did not heal her like it was supposed to. The wounds were still fresh and Stefan was trying to hold himself together. He did not want to drain his baby sister dry. They finally arrived to the Mikealson mansion and Stefan opened the door for Damon to carry Sydney into the house. Hearing people come into the house and smelling a resounding amount of blood, Bonnie, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena, Caroline, and Elijah sped into the entryway of the Mikealson mansion. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Damon carrying in an unconscious, bloody, and battered Sydney in his arms. Stefan explained to them that vampire blood could not heal her, and Rebekah went into action. She ordered Damon to bring Sydney with her upstairs, and everyone followed them. She led Damon to Sydney's bathroom with everyone else in tow, Rebekah turned around and snapped at them. "Everyone get out, I need to bathe her. Girls go get some of the herbs and plants from the garden. Nik and Elijah prepare the couch for Sydney to sleep in, we need to keep an eye on her. Damon and Stefan go to the parlor and grab a drink, you look like you need it. Now, disperse!"

Damon reluctantly handed his sister to Rebekah who promised that she would be careful with her. When everyone exited the bathroom Rebekah looked at the bruised body of her best friend. She sighed and started the shower, she knew that this would be a hard and painful road for her friend, but Sydney was strong, she would take it with stride. Rebekah brushed a piece of hair from Sydney's head, "You're going to be okay, I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you. You're the closest thing I have to a sister and we have a saying in our family, 'Always and Forever'. The same thing applies to you." She wiped a stray tear from her face, she would not cry, she had to clean out her friend's wounds. She tore the tattered dress from Sydney's body, wondering why she was wearing it in the first place. She gasped when she saw the lash marks on her friend's back, _freaking Elena Gilbert had to go and be the damsel in distress yet again._ Rebekah still pondered why everyone wanted to bend over backwards to save that girl's damn life, but she really did not know the reason. It was extremely annoying to her.

Bringing herself back to reality, Rebekah ran the water over her friend and cleaned her body of the blood that was on it. After she did this, she dried her and picked out clothes for her to wear. She opted to give her sweatpants and a tank top so she could check her wounds easily. Rebekah gave Sydney a once over before bringing her down the stairs. "Is the couch ready?" Rebekah asked Niklaus when she passed him in the hallway. "Yes," he said staring at his love in his sister's arms. Rebekah sensed his longing, "Can you take her?" she asked her brother. "I really need to get the herbs to help heal her." Rebekah explained. Klaus nodded and took Sydney from his sister, picking her up bridal style and holding her close to his chest. He kissed her forehead and walked into the living room and laid her down gently on the couch. Klaus lifted Sydney's legs and put them on his lap as he sat down. He noticed that her ankle was swollen and bruised, probably broken as well.

Klaus bit his wrist and was about to feed her his blood when Elijah's voice stopped him. "It is not going to work. Damon's blood did not help her, all you would be doing was giving her blood so if she died then she would turn into a vampire. That would not be helping her at all. Be smart here, Niklaus." "I just want her to wake up. I want to see her eyes, her smile. I want to hear her voice." Klaus spoke and looked at his elder brother. Elijah played it cool and did not seem to care on the outside, but on the inside he knew that Sydney and Niklaus were destined for each other. It hurt him to think those thoughts, but he would not give up on her. Elijah would fight for her, he always will.

Elijah came out of his thoughts when everyone came into the room. The girls were holding plants and herbs, and no one was surprised when Rebekah was at the helm of the situation. Elijah looked at Stefan who appeared to be extremely stressed, he guessed that he was just worried for his sister. Elijah spoke reassuringly to Stefan, "You do not have to worry. When we were human Rebekah was a healer along with my mother, she is in good hands." Stefan nodded, partly relieved that Rebekah knew what she was doing. Rebekah put leaves on her wounds and everyone cringed at the sight of them. Thank goodness Sydney was unconscious because if she was not, she would be in serious pain. Once Rebekah was done, Caroline explained the watch schedule. Someone was to watch her at all times, and the leaves needed to be changed every 3 hours.

Next up, it was Bonnie's turn to figure out what was happening inside Sydney's head. Bonnie lit a candle and took a little bit of blood from Sydney to get her essence. She rubbed something on her hands and put them on the sides of Sydney's head. Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting under her breath, but an uneasy feeling came over her. Her head popped up and she looked around the room looking for something. "Damon and Stefan, I need you to hold her hand, touch her, do something. I am hoping that a family connection will help me." She said to them. The brothers walked over to the couch, and they both held one of Sydney's hands. As soon as they did this, Bonnie tensed, her entire demeanor changing. Bonnie retracted her hands quickly and looked at Sydney wide eyed.

"What happened? Did it work?" Stefan asked Bonnie. She shook her head, "She-she burned me. Someone is in her head, and it is not the witches. They are trying to keep me out, I didn't get a reading on her. It was like her mind was- I can't really describe it." She stuttered. Damon and Klaus started to get frustrated with the little witch, and Klaus snapped at her. "Well tell us now because I can describe what I am feeling towards you right now by snapping your neck." Caroline was sure that if Sydney was aware of what was going on right now, she would hit Klaus for saying that to Bonnie. "It was like she died, at least in her head. There was absolutely nothing, no sign of life anywhere. Whoever or whatever has a hold on her, it's powerful, something I haven't seen or heard or even read about before." She said softly.

They all looked at Sydney, the unconscious girl looked peaceful, but they worried about what was actually going on in her mind.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

I woke up next to a lake wondering how I got here. I was tired, unusually so, but I felt a cool breeze wash over me, whispering my name. Getting up from the soft grass, I brushed myself off. _What was I wearing? _I looked down at the white sundress I was wearing, I looked like Caroline Forbes' walking closet. Peering around, I saw a woman sitting on a bench a couple feet away from me, watching the swans in the lake. She appeared to be familiar, but I had met many people in my days. I walked over to the bench and stood behind the woman. "Sydney, come sit. I've been waiting for you." The woman's voice said and I froze, I knew that voice, I killed her. _Esther. _I did as she asked and sat down, obviously she had a hand in bringing me here, and I wanted to know why.

"You are a curious girl, are you not?" She asked me. I nodded, Emily Bennett would always tell me that it would get me into trouble one day, perhaps she was right. "Come, child, you need not be afraid of me. I am just here to talk." Esther told me. "Wait, why am I here? How? I thought you were dead." I said, confused. So many scenarios were going around in my head, and I just wanted to get back home. "You are currently in an unconscious state, the affects of the torture took its toll on you. Before your body gave out, you ingested an herb that prevents you from dying. You can thank Jesse for that, he gave it to you. The substance does have consequences though, it messes up the balance, all magic comes with a price. This was yours, you have been brought to a supernatural purgatory. Your body is down in the world, but your mind is in here." Esther explained. It all started to click, Jesse knew I was not going to die, he merely said that we would be in touch, whatever that meant.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked the Original Witch. She put her hand on my arm, "I would like to discuss my sons. I know you do not quite understand it, but I do want what is best for them." Esther started. I could not even look at her, she tried to kill her own children. Esther reminded me of my own mother and how she wanted to do the same thing to me. "You are what is best for them, for my whole family actually. I know you all had a fight, and I know you want to stop it, all of it. Your feelings for them, but you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not that you make them better people, more human, and you do. But, they change you as well. Niklaus challenges you, surprises you, he makes you question your life, beliefs. Elijah is different. His love is pure, he will always be good for you. You were always there for each other, and I thank you for that, but Niklaus is either the best thing for you or the worst." I blinked, and she was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I took a deep breath in, I really wanted to leave this place. I got up, my curiosity getting the best of me, and started to explore.

* * *

**GPOV**

Caroline took a look around the house, or mansion she should say. It was not her turn to watch Sydney yet, she had another hour until it was her shift. She opted to take the night shift so everyone else could get a good night's sleep, they all really needed it. Caroline could not get the image of Klaus' heartbroken face when he saw Damon walk in carrying Sydney out of her head. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Klaus had a heart after all. She liked Sydney, she was the most real person Caroline knew, and Sydney could inspire change in even the most heartless person. Caroline was also thankful in a way to her because when Sydney showed up in town, Klaus stopped his constant attempts to win her over. But, Caroline knew that she was only attracted to Klaus because he could show her the world, something she had never thought about before. Now, that was all she could think about, he had planted the seed in her head, 'Small town boy, small town life.' Caroline broke up with Tyler last week, and he left town, saying that there was nothing left for him here. She agreed, the only things tying her down to Mystic Falls were her friends and her mom. Soon enough, Caroline got so lost in her thoughts that it was her turn to watch Sydney.

She quickly made her way to the living room where she found Klaus sitting in a chair across from the couch sketching a picture of Sydney sleeping. At first she thought it was kinda creepy, but once she really thought about it, it was sweet. "You don't have to stay, I can take your shift. I don't mind." Klaus spoke. Caroline sighed, "I know you don't, but I want to. She's helped us so many times, I feel like I should do the same for her." Klaus looked up from his drawing to Caroline and said sincerely, "You're a good friend Caroline." She smiled, he really had changed. "Thank you, but seriously, you should get some rest. Bonnie said that it might be a while before she wakes up." Caroline told the hybrid. He nodded, but he did not move from his place.

"You really are in love with her." Caroline said softly, mostly to herself. She noticed that, even though she knew he could hear her, he didn't deny it. She was very curious about how he, the big bad hybrid, managed to win Sydney, the vampire who did not hurt anyone, ever. "What happened between you two? I mean, back in the 20s. Stefan said that you and him were friends, but he never mentioned her." Klaus smiled, beginning to reminisce. "I had just met Stefan when she showed up. She wanted to help Stefan through his ripper phase, and she found Stefan, Rebekah, and I in the club. She was a spitfire, said what she felt, and she definitely was not one to be afraid." Klaus stared at Sydney, his eyes held a sparkle that Caroline could name in an instant, love. Klaus looked at Caroline, and he determined eyes made him go on with the story. "At first, she hated me. She took a liking to Rebekah, though, so she came over before we went to the club frequently. One night, we danced for the first time, and I dared her to get to know me. Stefan would always talk about her, he wouldn't stop talking about her once we knew who she was. I think Stefan never told you all about her was because he did not want to share his baby sister with everyone. The thing I love most about her is that she stays true to herself, always. She never changes herself for anyone." Klaus shared.

"I really hope that you two make it in the end. Just know that I am rooting for you. I am on your side." Caroline said and left the room, leaving Klaus to think that maybe him and Sydney had a real chance.

* * *

**One night later...**

Stefan could not sleep, his sister's battered body plaguing his mind. He got so caught up in helping Sydney that he hadn't even talked to Elena since he left. Stefan could not help but think that Damon probably talked to her everyday. Ever since Elena became a vampire he felt that they started to drift apart, and Damon and Elena had gotten closer. Stefan did not feel the same kind of attraction to Elena that he did before, he loved her, but he was not in love with her. _At least I realized it now and not later_, he thought. He really needed a distraction, so he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and started drinking.

He did not realize what time it was until Damon came into the room to check on him. Damon looked at Stefan and smirked, he had been about to start drinking also. Over the past couple of weeks, Damon had been starting to see Stefan in a different light. Stefan was not just his brother, he was his friend, and Damon did not have many friends. He really only had one, Alaric, and he was dead. _Maybe Stefan the do-gooder with the superman hair do will be my next drinking buddy_, Damon thought as he sat down next to his brother and grabbed a glass. "So, can't sleep?" Stefan asked. "Nope." Damon replied.

Stefan wanted to tell Damon so much that he could have Elena right then and there, but something stopped him. "If Sydney didn't exchange herself for Elena, who would you have picked? Sydney or Elena?" Stefan questioned his brother's loyalty. Damon stared at the amber liquid inside his cup, "Honestly, I have no idea. What about you, I bet you would give anything for Elena. You would probably even let both Sydney and I die for Elena, right?" Damon said. Stefan was hurt, did his brother really think that low of him? It hurt him even more that Damon did not know who he would pick, but Stefan knew, Damon would choose Elena. You could see it in his eyes, he felt guilty because Sydney would always choose them over anyone else in the world. "Actually, no Damon, I wouldn't pick Elena. I would choose the person who stood by my side through everything. The person who we turned because we couldn't possibly think of a world without them in it. I would choose the person who would choose me, my family. So no, I wouldn't give up my family for Elena like I know you would." Stefan spoke fiercely and walked away from his brother. Damon gulped down his liquor. _Maybe what Stefan said was right._ He probably would choose Elena, and that was what bothered him the most. He did not want to choose Elena, but now protecting Elena was like a job he could not quit. Damon knew that if the roles were reversed, Elena would choose Jeremy over him. Damon wanted to work on his relationship with his family, his family needed to be his first priority.

Stefan needed to cool off, so he went to see his sister.

* * *

**Sydney POV**

Walking around the purgatory was boring, there was nothing here except for the lake. I sat back down on the bench after what felt like hours. _How long am I going to be here for? _Ugh, this sucks. I am alone in a place where any dead supernatural person could talk to me, but strangely I start to feel a warm sensation, it is inviting and intriguing. A light shows up at the base of a tree by the edge of the lawn. I look around one more time to see if anyone is near and I find that I am utterly alone. Taking a deep breath, I start my walk towards the light. With each step I take, the more unnerved I feel. "Sydney," I hear the voice of my brother whisper. "Stefan?" I ask the world around me. _Why would Stefan be here? How is he contacting me? _Then I start to realize that he is probably talking to my body. Esther told me that my body was in the real world right now, _so is he trying to wake me up? _

Truthfully, I had no idea how I was going to leave this place, but something told me that this light in front of me had something to do with it. Without thinking, I started to sprint towards the light. I got closer and closer until I had finally reached it. I then realized that Emily Bennett was right, my curiosity got me in trouble. The light was a ruse, the thing that I was actually running toward was pitch black. I felt a coldness wash over me, and I desperately wanted to get out. "Sydney," Stefan's voice said again. This time I decided to scream and plead for my brother to save me. "Stefan! Stefan!" I yelled out. Nothing happened, I did not get rescued. I was standing in the darkness alone and cold.

Damon always said that if you tried hard enough, you could always get what you wanted. So, using this ideology, I tried to reach my older brother. I sat on the ground, for using my powers took a lot out of me now. I concentrated hard, and my mind was working like an elastic right now, trying to stretch to Stefan's mind. I felt something start to click, and I knew that I had gotten to him. _Stefan. I am okay. I am in this purgatory type of thing, tell Bonnie to look this up in her and my grimories. I need to get out of here. Please hurry Stef, I do not think I can take this much longer._ And just like that, the elastic recoiled and all I was left with was hope that my brother got the message.

* * *

**GPOV**

Stefan walked into the parlor of the mansion and found Klaus sitting in a chair across from the couch fending off sleep. "Hey, I can take it from here. You go to bed." Stefan said, Klaus nodded his head and stood up. He reluctantly started to leave and Stefan's firm nod told him that he wanted to be alone with his sister. Klaus understood, he did not know what he would do if this happened to Rebekah. Yawning, Klaus trudged up the stairs and into bed.

Stefan sighed, everyone was so stressed lately, most likely because his sister tried to sacrifice herself. Elena and Bonnie went home to get some rest while Caroline, being the good friend that she is, sucked it up and slept at the mansion. Stefan truly needed a friend like Caroline now, she always put a smile on his face. Sydney did that too, almost like how Damon used to when they were human. It was a miracle that Sydney turned out the way she did, not flipping the switch or going all ripper once. She was the best of the Salvatores, Sydney had the best of both of her brothers: Stefan's gentle, caring nature, and Damon's clever and cunning ways.

Pulling up a chair next to his little sister, Stefan noticed the look on her face. It was different than before, before she looked peaceful, now she looked scared. Worry etched his features and he, against his better knowledge, shook her shoulder. "Sydney," he whispered. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her heartbeat thumping rapidly, almost like she was running. Stefan was confused, and he really wanted to know what was going through her head right now. He observed how her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was confused. Stefan lightly shook her shoulder again, trying not to jostle her so much.

For a second she froze, not moving. Then, all of a sudden she rested her hand on his, sending a cold rush into his veins. Darkness clouded his mind. Stefan was dumbfounded, but he was even more in for a shock when her voice popped into his head. "Stefan, I am okay. I am in this purgatory type of thing, tell Bonnie to look this up in her and my grimories. I need to get out of here. Please hurry Stef, I do not think I can take this much longer." Sydney's voice said. Stefan's eyes went wide with fear, he needed to get her out of there. He clutched his sister's hand and promised her, "I will get you out of there, okay. I will find a way, whatever it takes." He quickly kissed her hand and ran out to call Bonnie.

Little did Stefan know, Damon witnessed the whole thing. He shook his head, _of course she made a connection to Stefan. _It was so unfair to him, Stefan was always everyone's first choice, and now his own sister was getting closer to him. When they were human, Damon was Sydney's role model, her protector, and her savior. They used to tease and play pranks on Stefan, Damon and Sydney were the troublesome two. He guessed that it had all changed when Damon went to war. She sent him many letters though, but Sydney had Stefan to protect her, and sometimes Jesse would show up to surprise her with a visit. _How screwed up have our lives become? _

Damon noticed with wide eyes that Sydney's hand was shaking a little. He sped over to the couch and grabbed her hand to stop the movement. Checking his watch, Damon concurred that it was time to change the leaves on Sydney's back. He had no clue why they used leaves instead of bandages, so Bonnie explained to the raven haired vampire that her wounds would heal more quickly and not scar. He wanted to call Dr. Fell, but everyone else decided that this was the better way to heal her. Damon grabbed the extra leaves from the coffee table and turned his sister on her shoulder so that he could gain access to her back. He lifted up her shirt slightly to get a closer look and took the bloody leaves off of her back, revealing the very brutal scars from what he supposed to be a whip. The eldest Salvatore closed his eyes, mentally cringing. He had no idea of what the hunters had done to his baby sister, but when he found out, he would track each of them down, rip out their hearts, and feed it to them.

What Katherine had said days before popped into his head, 'Burn, whip, slice and dice them. Whatever they want. Your grandmother was raped before she burned.' He prayed to a god he did not believe in that that did not happen to Sydney. He could not imagine the things she must have been feeling when all of this happened, and he had been through a lot of torture in his days.

_Why was she even going through this? Hasn't she been through enough? We all have. _Damon could not help but think of life before he came back to Mystic Falls. It was peaceful-ish. He had his emotions turned off and he drank and slept with girls almost every night. _Why did my_ _sister not help me when my_ _emotions_ were _turned off?_ He always thought that he was his sister's favorite brother. She could always count on him, hell she even stayed with him for 9 years. Was Sydney like everyone else? Was it always going to be Stefan? Both Elena and Katherine's words haunted him ever since the night they said them. Damon thought that his sister was different, she was the one person who would choose him over Stefan. Damon was always Sydney's savior, but he failed. He failed to protect her from the supernatural world, from the bad things in life. Damon realized that him and his brother were the ones who dragged her down with them, they turned her into something she did not want to be. They turned her into a monster, but she was actually the farthest thing from. Being a so called "monster" helped her find herself, she knew who she wanted to be for eternity. Damon respected her for that, and silently he thanked her for being there for all of these years. She always found him whenever he truly needed her.

Stefan strode back into the room and saw Damon and Sydney. The image took him back to all the times when they were human and Sydney would have nightmares, and Damon and Stefan would take turns each night staying with her and making sure she slept. "Remember when she was little and the Lockwood boy picked on her for having us as brothers?" Damon asked his brother, not looking at Stefan but at the sleeping girl on the couch. Stefan smiled, "And then she stomped on his foot and told him that if she ever heard him say that about us again then she would tell his parents about how he beat her up."

"What did Bonnie say?" Damon asked, deciding not to delve into the past right now. Stefan sighed, "She said that someone has to make a connection with her. Bonnie suggested that a family connection would be the strongest." Both brothers did not know what they were supposed to do to wake her up. The Salvatores thought hard, and then Stefan got an idea. "The lullaby. Damon, remember we used to sing her Samantha's lullaby whenever she was scared?" Damon nodded, "And it always calmed her down, perfect! I just hope your vocal chords are not so rusty, for our sister's sake." He joked while Stefan rolled his eyes.

They sat next to each other and started to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down you face when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

* * *

**SPOV**

I gave up after about 5 different spells. I sat down on the harsh cold ground in the darkness when I realized what I needed to do. You cannot fight dark with dark, you have to fight light with dark. This was a supernatural purgatory after all, so I thought of the people who died who were truly good. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them, the two women from my past, the two people who helped me be who I am.

"Look at her, she kind of looks constipated." An accented voice said, another voice laughed. I opened my eyes and saw that the darkness had started to fade, and soon enough, it disappeared completely and revealed two vampires. I smiled, joy filling the void that the fear left. I had felt so guilty when they died, maybe if I revealed myself sooner then they would not have perished. "You came, both of you." I said, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. "You call, we come. We're easy like that." Lexi smirked. I missed her so much, Rose too.

"Long time no see." Rose said. She was right, the last time all three of us had seen each other was for my 160th birthday a year before Lexi died. "And I see that you've gotten yourself into a bit of a mess. Now, I am not gonna yell at you, but please, just tell me why it had to be an original!" Lexi scolded me, and I rolled my eyes, _This is just like old times. _"They are...different. Not like the average vampire or human even they have immense wisdom and knowledge that is just, I don't know, appealing? You know what, changing the subject. How are you two?" I asked my fallen friends. Rose smiled warmly, I knew she would love the other side. "We are good, but watching all of you down in the real world is infuriating." Lexi told me, looking into my eyes. I laughed, probably for the first time in a while, and I was happy in this moment. "I missed you two so much, I can't believe you are actually here!" I exclaimed. Lexi, deciding to get all mushy with me, said, "We never left."

"We will always be with you, in here," Rose said pointing at my heart. I started to tear up, and I felt a warm sensation course through my body. "It's time for you to go. Tell Stefan he is making the right choice." Lexi rushed and touched my shoulder. "And tell Damon that he is always going to be my first choice." Rose hugged my side, and I let out a sigh, now I did not want to leave. Rose knew what I was thinking and disagreed. "Syd, I know you want to stay, but that is the lie of the other side. You do not belong here, you belong down there with your friends and family. You have to promise us that you are going to live, no matter what." A tear started to roll slowly down my left cheek, and I could feel myself fading fast. "I promise. No matter what." And then I succumbed to the warmth and left the older vampires to watch me return to where I belonged.


	29. The Turning Point

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a story about A Gilbert Sister because if you do, I would create another story about that. I would continue to update this story as well as the other one.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately was hit with an immense amount of pain throughout my whole body. The pain was like none that I had felt before, and I felt severely weak. My vision started to clear and I could make out two silhouettes looking down at me. Hearing a man's voice, I began to tune into what he was saying. "Oh my god it worked. Syd can you hear me? Sydney?" He said. I recognized that voice as my brother Stefan, I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Go get her some water and wake up Rebekah." Damon ordered, and Stefan wasted no time and ran full speed to wake up Rebekah. Damon held my hand tighter as we stared at each other, _What's happening? _

A gust of wind flew next to Damon and Rebekah appeared looking concerned. Just then, Stefan emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. He put a straw in it and brought the straw to my lips. I greedily gulped down the liquid and felt a little bit better, but I still felt dreadful. I tried to speak again and found myself able to speak in soft whispers. "What happened?" I asked them. They all looked at each other, and Rebekah finally questioned me. "What was the last thing you remember?" She said. "I remember doing the spell and Eben dying, then I blacked out." I replied and looked at my brothers to fill in the blanks for me. Damon caught this and explained to me what happened, "You collapsed and we brought you here. You had a lot of wounds and you were bleeding, like you looked like you walked straight out of a horror film. We tried to feed you our blood, but it did not work, so Rebekah started to heal you with herbs." I was so confused, _why did the vampire blood not work? _

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "A couple of days. Bonnie told us your mind was being taken over, and we had no idea how to wake you up, but we eventually figured it out." Stefan told me. _Days? I was in the purgatory for that long? _My mind was reeling, and I was exhausted. With my eyelids fluttering, Rebekah spoke up. "I think that is enough chit chat for now, you must be tired. Go to sleep, we will all be here when you wake up." I half smiled, Rebekah could be so human sometimes, and I loved her for it. It made me proud to see that my friend had her humanity. I muttered a thank you and drifted off to sleep, hoping that I would feel better after.

* * *

Thankfully, I did not have a dream while I slept. I felt like I fell asleep and woke up mere seconds later. My breath caught in my throat for a second, I was surprised to say the least to wake up to about five or six people crowding around me. Suddenly, I felt a little claustrophobic and my breathing was shallow, but loved, yes, I felt loved. I smiled at my friends and family, and they all stared at me with concern. "How are you feeling?" Stefan asked me, and I looked at him for what felt like the first time in a long time. I saw the frown lines on his face and the stress and worry that his eyes gave away. _When was the last time I had seen Stefan happy? _I thought about this as everyone in the room waited for my answer.

"I feel like I got hit by a car. Why couldn't you guys dope me up on morphine or something?" I half complained half joked with them. No one laughed, or even smiled for that matter. "What's with all the furrowed brows? You guys look like someone just shot a panda bear." I added. Damon snapped his head over to glare at me and he growled, "Probably because you almost freaking died not that long ago, and we had no way to heal you quickly or wake you up!" I rolled my eyes, I expected this kind of reaction from Damon, he was always very protective of me. Just then, Elena and Bonnie walked in. Elena smiled at me while Rebekah made faces at her. I laughed at Rebekah's antics and she grinned, laughing with me. I stopped laughing when I saw everyone else's faces, Elijah's face was the one that made me turn serious though. "I'm fine, I promise." I told them, but none of them looked like they believed me.

"No you're not, we can hear your breathing." Elijah said. I stared at my hands, trying not to look at any of them. The room fell into an awkward silence, and you could practically cut the tension with a knife. Thankfully after a little, Bonnie spoke up and sat next to me. "Sydney, what was going on with you? I couldn't get a read on you while you were unconscious." I nodded and answered her, "I was in supernatural purgatory." Rebekah told me to continue, so I did. "Your mother was there. She explained to me that Jesse gave me an herb that can prevent death. All magic comes with a price. That was mine, I was left to endure the pain of seeing my friends and losing them again." I looked at my brothers, and Stefan interrupted. "Did you see-" "Lexi? Yes. I saw Lexi and Rose." Damon's head shot up. "You knew Rose?" He questioned. I nodded and spoke softly, "Another story for another time."

"Where exactly is this place?" Bonnie asked, she and the others looked confused, so I added," The other side." Bonnie's eyes widened, and she started looking for something on me. "Bonnie," I wheezed. I tried to sit up, but Niklaus' hand and the fact that I was too weak pushed me back down. "Oh my gosh," Bonnie mummured, staring at something on my palm with horror. "What is that?" Elena asked. _What is going on? Just let me see it! _

"What are you all looking at?!" I tried to yell, but it only came out at a regular volume. Bonnie started backing away from me slowly, and everyone else crowded near me. Bonnie's face was etched with fear, and surprisingly pity. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. _I have such a headache right now! _"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" I exclaimed. Bonnie answered me in a strong voice as Stefan showed me the mark on my hand, "You've been marked." I gasped, there it was, a dark moon symbol on my hand. I was going to die.

* * *

Three days later, I was getting better. The scars on my back were healing and I could finally sit up on my own. Caroline visited me everyday along with Elena, but Bonnie did not make an appearance since she told me I was marked. Stefan and Damon have stayed with me since I woke up. My brothers and Elena had no idea what being marked meant, but the Originals knew, you could tell by the looks on their faces. That was when I promised myself that I would make the most of the time that I have left.

My brothers and the Originals were in the kitchen doing who knows what, so I was alone for some time. I quickly decided that I was done with the couch, and I was finished with sitting here and doing nothing. Sitting up, I swung my feet out so they touched the ground. I put my hands on the couch and stood up. I exhaled, this was bearable. My leg moved, and now I realized why I could not walk yet. Pain shot through my leg, but I ignored it and kept walking. Putting my weight on the furniture helped, but it still hurt. I perservered and made it to the hallway, and then to the hallway that connects to the kitchen. I almost made it up , but then Stefan found me. "Syd! You're supposed to be sleeping on the couch." He chastised me and scooped me up into his arms so he could carry me. "I was sick of the couch and I wanted to be with everyone else in the kitchen." I defended myself.

Stefan brought me to the kitchen were everyone, already hearing our conversation, was waiting. My brother put my down in a seat at the island next to Nik and handed me a plate with food on it. "I'm being over coddled. I wonder if you are going to give me a bib next and feed me." I said. Niklaus and Bekah chuckled, and Stefan, Damon, and Elijah smirked. In that moment, I realized how far we have all come. My brothers and the Originals were acting peacefully and almost like they enjoyed each other's company. But that thought was rapidly subsided when Damon asked, "So, what does being 'marked' mean?" I froze, not sure how to answer the question. Staying silent, I picked at my food, not looking up at him. "Syd-" Damon started, but I cut him off. "It's nothing, Damon. Really." His eyes connected with Stefans and I could tell that they didn't believe me.

"See, when Jules told me I was marked, she tried to kill me." He argued. I turned my gaze to Niklaus who caught it, and I could tell that he thought I should tell them. "I umm...being marked means..." I started, but a weird sensation came over me. I visibly blanched and Elijah knew what was going to happen next, "Move!" He said to my brothers as he sped me into the bathroom where I threw up blood. Tears came into my eyes as both he and I realized what was going on. I let the tears spill over as Eli washed the blood off of my face and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to die Eli." I sobbed. His hand pet my hair and he cooed, "I know, I know." It had already started.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen a few days after the incident, alone. I started to think about what life would have been like if I had stayed a vampire. Deciding to make a list of all the things I want to do in my life, I created my bucket list.

_1. Go to Rome, Paris, and Tokyo_

_2. Own a bar_

_3. Go Skydiving with my brothers_

_4. Get Stefan to smile_

_5. Find Damon a respectable girlfriend_

I laughed at my last two ones. Looking outside, I saw that it was raining. I smiled and walked into the garden where I sat down on the bench.

Being a normal teenager, I put my headphones on and turned up my music. The song that played was "Kiss You" by One Direction. I laughed, Caroline put a bunch of songs on my iPod because she was appalled that I did not have any recent music. I started dancing to the beat of the music, and I felt more at peace with the rain soaking me from head to toe.

_Everytime we touch, _

_you get this kind rush_

_baby say yeah_

I jumped onto the bench and started dancing on it for a few seconds. Suddenly, I heard someone coughing in the background. I looked over to the door to see Niklaus standing there, amused. I took my headphones off and stopped the song. "By all means, continue. But, you might not want to catch a cold in your state." He said. "I'm not going inside. Who cares, I am going to die anyways." I told him as I stepped down from the bench so I could sit on it. My back was turned from him as he said, "You're not going to die, love." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't promise that. You also said that no one was going to hurt me, but here we are." His footsteps approached me and I was surprised to find him walking out into the rain. "I have hope. I thought that was what you wanted, for us to have hope." He argued with me.

I shook my head and turned to face him. "Hope? There is no hope! Don't you get it? Black witches were born to die! I was born to die! Ugh!" I yelled as thunder ripped through the sky, _he frustrates me so much sometimes! _"Not if there's another way." He replied calmly. _Another way? There is no other way. _I looked at him, confused at what he was trying to say to me. "You can turn back into a vampire." My mind started reeling when he said that. _Did I want to? _I would have to start from scratch, my hunger would be uncontainable and my strength would be gone. But, he had a point. I did not have to stay dead, I would be able to stay with my family and friends for eternity.

"I will on one condition." I stated. Niklaus looked at me with relief and answered, "Anything." I stood up and faced him. "I want you to be the one to turn me." He smiled and nodded. I smiled and looked up as thunder continued to boom across the skies. Then, I ran into his arms, put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed Nik. Right as he started to reciprocate the kiss, lightning started flashing around us.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, but I really wanted to put this stuff in there! I have a lot planned and some of it will parallel the show, so I hope you are all as excited as I am! Please review!**


	30. Human Time Part 1

**AH! Here it is, another chapter! I am more than excited for these next couple of chapters, and I was wondering whether or not to have them a little on the shorter side or the longer side. Keep reviewing everyone!I have been getting some reviews and I thank you all for that! And I almost forgot to thank you also because this story now has more than 20,000 views!And everyone please vote on the poll on my profile for who you all want Damon and Stefan to be with! For now on, flashbacks will be bolded, thoughts will be in italics, and everything else will be regular!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only Sydney!**

**Here are the descriptions**** for the dresses that they wear out if you want to find them!**

**rebekah: Forever 21- Colorblocked Bodycon Dress- Mint/peach**

**sydney: Hey - White long sleeve Bodycon Backless dress**

**Caroline: Forever 21- Mesh Panel Sheath Dress- Mint**

**Bonnie: Forever 21- Lace Trim Bodycon Dress- Black**

**Elena: Forever 21- Abstract Body Con dress- black/royal**

**The song that the girls are dancing to is I Love It by Icona Pop!**

* * *

Nik was right...I got a bad cold. Everyone in the house kept asking if I wanted their blood to heal myself, but I declined. This was the first time I had gotten sick since I was human, I had perished from it...sort of. The memories of my death started to come back to me. It was one week after my brothers turned, and Damon was almost about to leave.

* * *

**I felt hot, abnormally hot. Sweat was covering me from head to toe, and whenever I tried to breathe, an aching pain shot through my body. I was not stupid, I knew I was going to die. When my brothers visited me I told them this, "You will be fine," Damon said. "I can give you some blood to heal you," Stefan said. But even though I knew that I could be healed, I sort of wanted to die. I could finally see my mother, the woman who I idolized. I just wanted to be with the woman who would love me irrevocably and eternally.I also did not have to carry the burden of being a witch with black magic. I could be free from all of this. The only people that were holding me back were Stefan and Damon. Damon told me of how Stefan was becoming a danger and of how he needed help in controlling the blood lust.**

**One day, I took one look at the sunrise and smiled, _this was the day. I would die today. _When my brothers had their daily visit, they understood this. They also knew that my time was over. Stefan told me that he was sorry. I had no idea what he was talking about at the time, but I found out when Damon approached me and fed me his blood. He did not kill me, however. In the dark of the night, I started coughing violently. A soft hand comforted me, and it was the same hand that kept my mouth shut during my transformation. _Katherine. _"It will be okay, Sydney." She cooed and took my head into her hands. I looked her straight in the eyes when she said, "Do not tell anyone I am here, or am alive for that matter. Find me when you are ready, okay?" I nodded my head and she smiled sadly at me. "Happy birthday, Sydney." Her eyes softened and then my best friend snapped my neck, effectively killing me.**

* * *

I had gotten better quickly. Niklaus and I had spent almost every waking moment together. He stood by my side when I told everyone of my upcoming transition. Everyone seemed fine with it, happy even, except for my brothers. Damon started yelling at me when I pulled both Stefan and Damon into the den to talk with them privately, even though all of the vampires in the house could hear us. "What the hell, Syd?" Damon yelled. I sighed, I thought that the news would go over smoothly. For once, my brothers truly surprised me.

"What? You didn't think I would just abandon you two, grow up, get married, have kids, and die, did you?" I asked them. By the looks on their faces, I could tell that that was exactly what they were thinking. I scoffed and turned my back from them. Stefan stopped his pacing and said, "Why not? We weren't assuming that you would abandon us. If I was you, I would take advantage of the opportunity of getting a normal life. I would stay human." I grew angry at that and whipped my head in my brother's direction. "That's the thing Stefan, I'm not you. Everyone compares me to the two of you. But, the truth is I am not you. I am my own person, Stefan." Damon huffed in annoyance. "Is that what this is? You want to prove that you are different from us?"

I shook my head. "No, Damon. This is me trying to tell you that I don't want to be human! I liked being a vampire, loved it even! I want to live for eternity. I'm not leaving the two of you." My brothers were silent when I said that, and I knew that I had won.

* * *

We sat on the couch watching, and shamelessly making fun of, "Jersey Shore". I looked at Niklaus and admired his handsome features when he mocked me. "You're staring…it is creepy." I pretended to be offended and defended myself. "I am gazing and it's romantic." I giggled when he tried to hide his face from me by putting a pillow between our faces. I tried to rip the pillow from his grip; but I was pleasantly surprised when Niklaus threw the pillow away and latched his lips onto mine. We rolled over, my back on the couch and him above me. Nik's lips traced a line from my lips to my collarbone, but before it could go anywhere else, Rebekah barged into the room.

"Okay, separate you two. Sydney, we are going out. You are not going to be human for much longer and you need to experience everything. Starting with a hangover." Rebekah ordered. Klaus groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Here, let's compromise. You go out; and I stay here." I told her trying to get myself out of going out. Rebekah smirked, "Very funny, but work on your comedic timing. Now get up and get dressed, it is girl's night out." I reluctantly stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are we going anyways?" I turned around and asked her. "You'll find out when you get there. Now chop chop, your outfit is on your bed. Hurry up!" I begrudgingly trudged up the stairs and into my room. I saw the outfit I was supposed to wear on the bed and wondered _where the hell are we going? _Even though it was a gorgeous dress, I did not know what to make of it. I did my makeup quickly and decided to wear my hair straight. I put on the gold pumps that we on my bed and accented the outfit with a gold bracelet.

I left the room and collided with Kol's chest. Thank goodness Kol's strong arms broke my fall. Looking into his eyes, I smiled. "You're back." I stated. He smirked and replied, "Of course darling. I wouldn't miss this miraculous sight for the world. I did not, however, get to see you in your prom dress, which, by the way, you looked absolutely delicious in." I rolled my eyes, untangled myself from his hold, and walked away. "I'll see you later, Mikealson." I said back to him before walking down the stairs. Nik and Rebekah were waiting for me at the bottom, and both of their jaws dropped at the sight of me. "You clean up nice. Now let's go, Caroline will have a fit if we are not there on time."

Niklaus locked his arms around my waist and I had absolutely no objections when he kissed me sweetly. "Have fun." I smiled and said, "Don't wait up."

* * *

Rebekah and I met up with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena outside of a club. I rolled my eyes and wondered which one of them decided to have a girls night out here. I had to admit it, we all looked hot. We strutted into the club and all eyes were on us as we moved toward the bar. Caroline compelled the bartender into serving us whatever we wanted on the house. I was open to this kind of compulsion, just not compulsion that is really serious. Rebekah ordered us all shots; I was hesitant to take them, but Elena told me to loosen up. If Elena was drinking, so was I. By being an 163 year old, it was my duty to show them up.

After 3 shots of tequila, the girls and I made our way to the dance floor. Finally, I decided to let loose and have fun with my friends. I could tell that the two blonde vampires in front of me were getting closer, they were practically the same person. It made me happy to see them both gaining a friend. Bekah and Caroline disappeared to who-knows-where leaving me with Bonnie and Elena. I had not seen or talked to Bonnie since she revealed that I was marked, but she was acting normal. Elena and I got up on the bar and danced with some other random people while Bonnie took a video of us on her phone. Swaying to the music and screaming the lyrics to the song that was playing, I felt free. I forgot about my mark, about the hunters, and about being a vampire. I was having fun in the moment with my friends.

Of course that moment was ruined when a guy came over and asked me to dance. I declined and told him that I was with my friends, but he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me with him onto the dance floor. I was a little too drunk to fight back, and Elena, who saw this, compelled the man to stop being a first rate jackass and leave.

I looked over to Rebekah and Caroline, and I was surprised at what I saw. My blonde friends were talking to some guys; I was proud of them, they were putting themselves out there. Caroline was moving on from Tyler, and Rebekah was getting over her crush on Matt. The guys were cute too. When Rebekah turned her gaze to me and I winked at her. I smiled and grabbed another bottle of vodka from the bar. Bonnie climbed onto the bar with us while I poured vodka into Elena's mouth.

This continued for about two more hours until both mine and Bonnie's feet hurt. Then we all went back to the Mikealson Mansion for a sleepover. I could not even walk without tripping over my own feet, so I leaned on Rebekah and she helped me walk. I laughed at something she said and we walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the island with a drunken Bonnie next to me. Caroline pulled out a bottle of bourbon and Elena rolled her eyes. "That is Niklaus' best bourbon...I like your taste." Rebekah said and laughed.

We all drank a little bit more and went into my room. "Okay, let's play a game!" Elena suggested. We all tried to think of one, and I could practically see a light bulb go off in Caroline's head. "I know! Let's play truth or dare! And if you choose to pass, you have to take a shot!" All of us laughed and agreed. Caroline was up first and Bonnie had to ask the question.

* * *

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is better in bed: Damon, Matt, or Tyler?"

I cringed. "Hey! That's my brother!" The girls scoffed and Rebekah replied, "Yeah, but he is the most attractive man in Mystic Falls."

Getting back on the subject, Caroline answered the question. "Tyler, without a doubt. He's a hybrid, great sex is guaranteed!"

She looked at me for agreement and I chimed in with, "Best sex I ever had."

Caroline then turned to me and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

She contemplated my dare for a second before speaking. "I dare you to...go kiss Klaus!"

Rebekah groaned, "That is hardly a dare! I caught them making out on the couch earlier today."

They all whipped their heads in my direction, "What?!" The girls asked excitedly.

If I was sober I would have blushed, but since I was not, I simply shrugged.

"Okay so not that one... I dare you to call Elijah."

I bravely dug my phone out of my bag and pressed speed dial. I heard Elijah's voice on the other line tiredly greeting me. "Hi Eli." I said, unknowingly slurring my words.

I heard Elijah sigh and then he asked, "Sydney, are you drunk?" "Nooooooooooo." I held the o for a while.

"I know you, Sydney. I can tell if you're drunk or not." He said expectantly. "Fine, maybe a little bit." I whispered into the phone.

"Okay, phone call's over, tell Elijah that I say hello." Rebekah told me. I was about to tell Elijah this, but he replied with, "I heard her. I'll be back soon, see you then."

Hanging up, I smirked at Caroline. I looked around at my circle of friends to decide which one I wanted to ask truth or dare. Before I could speak, however, Rebekah stopped me.

"Wait just a second. Something has been plaguing my mind for a while and I want an answer. Did you and Elijah have a relationship?" I shook my head and said no, because we did not.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Caroline questioned. I automatically said no, and Rebekah asked me if I was sure. I was confused, _did I? _I stuttered before answering them. "I-I don't think so."

All of the girls looked at each other curiously. I shook this off and said, "You know what, I'm drunk and I have no idea what I'm saying." I grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took another shot.

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. Looking around my room, I saw that no one was there, but I heard laughter in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, I was greeted with smiles and 'good morning's from the girls. "So, how do you feel?" Caroline asked me. I groaned, "I feel awful; I have not had a hangover this bad in 145 years." Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah all laughed while Bonnie and I shushed them. "Ugh, please be quiet. We can't all have super fast healing abilities." Bonnie clutched her head, as did I. "So, do you two remember anything from last night? Especially you, Syd. You were crazy!" Elena told.

I shook my head and said, "No, I blacked out. I remember dancing on the bar, but everything is kind of a blur after that. But by the amused look on your face, Elena, I can tell that you love me when I am drunk." Elena laughed and nodded.

Just then, Kol walked into the room and said, "I know I do. You are a fun drunk." I rolled my eyes, of course Kol would think that. "Remember the time when you first got drunk with me?" Kol asked. I laughed, remembering every detail of that night. "Yes. You tried and failed to seduce me." "And then, I saved the day by convincing you not to feed on someone." I raised an eyebrow at him, of course that was the part he remembered most.

Bonnie was shocked at this. "Wait, Kol convinced you not to feed on someone? I thought you had this insane amount of self control?" I nodded. "Oh, I did. But, when your brother is going all ripper, you want to know what is going on in his head so you can help him. I just wanted to understand how he felt. Kol here told me that I would regret hurting an innocent person, and he was right, I probably would have hated myself for it. Without Kol, I would have become a ripper." I smiled when Kol put his arm around and pulled me into a side hug. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

Rebekah then spoke up and said, "Okay girls, we need to get to the school for the class meeting!" I was confused, _what class meeting? _Caroline noticed my confusion and told me that the meeting was about the senior trip and graduation. I sighed and was about to say something when Rebekah ordered, "Sydney you are not coming. I will fill you in later." I did as I was told and stayed where I was. Kol joined me and put some water and painkillers in front of me. I swallowed them down before Kol started talking.

"So, how is being human?" He asked. "It feels good. I thought that once I turned into a human that everything would go back to normal, but it got even worse. But, I would not change a thing." I vented to him. Kol's eyes softened when he asked me his next question. "Are you going to turn back?" I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Yes. Do you really think I would leave all of you idiots by yourselves?" I replied. Kol laughed, but his face changed when he looked at something behind me.

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus said, I could detect a little bit of anger in his voice. I turned around, taking my hand away from Kol's, and answered, "He's curing my hangover." Niklaus looked like he did not believe me, but I ignored it. "Come with me, I would like to show you something." Niklaus told me. I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly followed him into the den. "So, what did you want to show me?" I asked him. He flashed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I just wanted to tell you good morning." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and chuckled a little bit, _No, you just wanted me away from Kol. _I turned so that I was face to face with him and I wound my arms around his neck. "Well then, good morning." I whispered with a smile on my lips. Niklaus smirked and kissed me with loads of passion. Suddenly, he pulled away and chuckled, "You know, you could have just kissed me instead of calling Elijah. I would have been happy to comply with Caroline's dare." I thought back to last night with confusion, _did we really play truth or dare? _Then, I suddenly was hit with Rebekah's question about Elijah and I, _did I sleep with him? _I was almost positive that I did not, Elijah and I were friends, maybe a little bit more, but we never did anything like that. We had kissed once, right? I was so confused.

With all this thinking, my head was starting to hurt and the pain medication had not kicked in yet. I simply pecked Nik on the lips and forgot about everything else. That was really what I needed right now; I needed to forget about everything and take a moment. I sighed, "I know you would have." He chuckled and I marveled at him once again. "What's that face?" I asked him. Niklaus smiled slightly, "What face?" Staring at his charming smile I answered him. "That face." He started to play with my hair and told me, "I'm happy, love."

I smiled at him, I was happy as well. Placing my hands on the sides of his face, I kissed him lovingly. His hand brushed up against the side of my body until it reached mine. We stayed like this for a few more moments until the blender in the kitchen abruptly turned on, and I received a painful headache from the loud noise. I groaned and stormed out of the room and into the kitchen where a smug Kol was standing. "Do you mind?" I scolded him angrily. "I forgot how irritable you are when you are hungover, darling." Kol smirked and offered me some of what he had made in the blender. I narrowed my eyes at him and stated, "You're an ass."

Just then, Rebekah walked in with Nik at her side. "Would you two stop pestering each other, I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed. I turned my attention from the infuriating man in front of me towards my blonde friend. I saw her holding my bucket list in front of me. I was shocked and tried to grab it out of her grasp, but she waived it around. "You should be thanking me. We are crossing one of them off." I thought back to my list, _which one? Are we getting Damon a girlfriend or something? _She gave me a big folder and I took it and opened it.

"I convinced, well maybe compelled, the principle into letting the seniors go abroad for the senior trip." I realized that Rebekah was meaning number one on my bucket list. My eyes went wide as I frantically looked for some indication of where we were going in the folder. "We are going on vacation." Niklaus said while I stared in awe at what was in front of me. The brochure read, 'Rome: The Eternal City'.


	31. Rome part 1

**Hello everyone! I still advise you all to go on my profile and vote on the two polls I have going on for who you all want Damon and Stefan to be with! I am super duper excited for these next couple of chapters because I am modeling these after The Lizzie McGuire Movie! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

We pack all of our things for the trip and drive to the airport. Damon and Niklaus went on the trip as chaperons but there was no doubt in my mind that they went for different reasons. I was crushed that Elena could not go to Rome with all of us, but she was a vampire, she could go someday. Ever since I had been marked, Elena and I reconnected. I started to think of her as my sister, and even though we would only be gone for two weeks, I was going to miss her.

Niklaus, Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah all watched as Elena and I hugged each other goodbye. Elena was on the verge of tears and I kept repeating, "It's only two weeks." I saw Rebekah roll her eyes and say, "We have to go." Elena would not let go until Damon said softly, "Elena, we have to leave." She then let go of me and looked into my eyes and spoke, "Goodbye." She started to turn away as did all of us. I was just about to get in line to check my ticket when I looked at her. Elena sniffled and stared at me and I smiled sadly at her. I started walking towards her, sniffling myself, then picked up the pace and hugged her again. We took a second and stayed there for a moment. She then pushed me in the direction of everyone else and walked towards the exit.

We all met up with Caroline, Bonnie, 9and Matt while we waited with the other students for the flight. Thirsty, I bought a bottle of water and was strangely approached by a student that I had never seen before. He grabbed both Matt and I and told us, "We're going to the land where they invented spaghetti!" I laughed awkwardly while Matt just sighed. Suddenly, we all heard a whistle go off and a luggage car. I looked over to see Damon riding the car and whistling at everyone that was going by. Just as they reached their destination, the car halted and Damon jolted forwards but kept his cool, giving the man driving a dirty look.

"Who is THAT?" The guy asked us. I stayed silent, too ashamed by my brother to speak. Matt smirked, "That is Damon Salvatore, he is going to be our chaperon for the next two weeks." Damon hopped out of the luggage car and the man driving tried to speed away, but Damon stopped him by saying, "Hey. Hey!" I internally groaned and I looked over to Stefan. He and Klaus were staring at Damon, Nik seemed amused while I could tell Stefan was thinking the same thing that I was. "Stay on his good side, you get free booze and great parties." Matt told him. "What if you're on his bad side?" He questioned, looking quite frightened. "He kills you." Matt informed the poor kid who then walked away.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore." A crowd of parents called Damon. Damon turned around with a calm look on his face. "Mr. Salvatore, can you make sure that there are no garlic or soy products in anything that my Julie puts in her mouth." "Mr. Salvatore, my son has a tennis injury, can you please carry his luggage?" "Mr. Salvatore, my son has asthma and he must have his puffer." "Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore." The parents vied for his attention while Niklaus, who was also a chaperon, had no problem with them. Damon touched something on his belt and a loud squeaking noise quieted everyone down. He fixed what I assumed to be a mouthpiece on the side of his face.

"Attention parents, shut up. I'm on a mission here, to drag your prodigies to 31 significant Roman landmarks in two weeks. Now, when these back talking miscreates return to you, they will have dipped their toes in a lake of culture; before assuming their destinies of folding shirts at the outlet mall." All of the parents looked at each other, obviously offended, while I started laughing. _This is why I love Damon so much. _"Now, many, if not in fact most of your classmates opted to take the 36 hour bus ride down to 'Waterslide Wonderland'. Woohoo!" He feigned excitement while Matt and I both snickered. "But you." He pointed to all of the students. "You are not mouth breathing trailer trash. You will get to experience the delights of 'La Chita Eterna'. Mmmhmmm." The students around him looked confused and Damon snapped. "Rome: The Eternal City, did no one read the info packets?" Damon sighed and shut off his microphone.

When Matt asked me what seat on the flight I was in, I showed him my ticket. He smiled when he saw the number and told me that we would be sitting next to each other. "Thank goodness! With my luck I would have been sitting next to him for 9 hours." I pointed at the guy who just talked to us. Matt laughed with me and we returned to our seats right as our flight was being called.

* * *

Hour 1:Matt and I took our seats and found that Rebekah and Damon were in the back of us. He flipped through one of the info packets and said something funny. I laughed and looked out the window of the plane. I pointed and told him how all of the people looked like ants.

Hour 2:I was eavesdropping on other people's conversations when I hear a very interesting one. Damon was explaining how Rebekah should be excited to go to Rome, so Matt and I made faces to each other and feigned excitement. I giggled and Rebekah told him to stop riling me up.

Hour 3: Matt and I chuckled at a movie we were watching, Pitch Perfect. Damon's head popped up from in between our heads and he ordered, "Hey, zip it." The two of us shrunk back into our seats and stared innocently at one another.

Hour 5: I put on my headphones and listened to a song that Caroline put onto my Ipod. Matt was trying to figure out a new camera that Elena had gotten him for his birthday. He tapped my shoulder and tried to take a picture of me, but the flash would not go off. After about a half hour of trying to figure out the camera, Matt gave up and thought he pressed the power button. The flash came on and I spoke, "Ohhhh".

Hour 6: The flight attendant handed each of us our pillow and blanket for the flight since everyone started to get tired. I placed the pillow between my chair and my head and tried to find a comfortable position. I kept fidgeting and moving my legs, but nothing worked. I tried to fall asleep, but I just could not.

Hour 9: I woke up to find that my head was resting against Matt's shoulder and that his head rested in mine. The pilot announced that we would be landing in five minutes, so I woke up Matt and told him.

* * *

Once we landed, we collected our luggage and hopped on the bus to take us to our hotel. I looked strangely at the bus driver who was dressed as a Roman gladiator and walked to my seat. One student was about to sit next to me when they got shoved away by Niklaus. He smirked and sat down next to me. The bus started as Nik put his arm around me. The sun went down and the lights of the city turned on, we drove past so many things I could not identify, but I could see the Colosseum. Niklaus started pointing out the places that I did not know about and told me of when he went to it centuries prior. I smiled at his stories and was genuinely intrigued. I wanted to know more. He promised me that he would take me out and show me more later.

The bus pulled up to the hotel and everyone rose out of their seats, except for Damon who was sleeping. Rebekah, who was in the seat behind him, slapped the back of his head, successfully waking him up. Damon then got up and pushed through all of the students to get to the front of the line. He strode through the doors of the hotel and checked in with the manager. Everyone gathered in the lobby and Damon turned around to face all of us. "Welcome to the Hotel Cambini! If you think that just because there are many of you and less of me and Klaus and will therefore be easy to pull any over on us, think again. In addition to me being smarter, faster, better looking than most of you." He laughed at himself and continued.

"I've also enlisted a little help, the assistant manager of the hotel, Georgio Everni, was a commander in the Italian Navy. And is therefore up on his game as I am mine." Niklaus scoffed and Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Georgio, would you like to brief my students on the security procedures of the hotel?" Damon recognized Georgio. I whispered to Stefan who was standing next to me. "Since when are we 'his' students?" Stefan smiled and tried his best not to laugh while Damon sent me a look. Georgio muttered something about cookies and nodded. Damon looked down at the keys in his hand awkwardly and said, "You heard the man... Room assignments! Donovan, you will be rooming will Stefan Salvatore. You''ll be in room 103, good luck getting space in the bathroom with all of his hair products. Sydney Salvatore... seeing as Elena was unable to make the trip, you will be rooming with..." _please Rebekah, please Rebekah!_

"Do you mind if I have the bed by the window?" Rebekah asked me. I smiled and told her that she could have it. I was so relieved that I was rooming with her. Bonnie and Caroline were roomies, while Niklaus and Damon both got their own rooms. I heard a knocking on the door and opened it, Matt stood there and frantically took me by the arm and pulled me through another doorway. "Ow, Matt. What?" We went up some stairs and I asked, "Where are we going?" We reached yet another door and he told me to look. He opened the door and it revealed a terrace that overlooked the city.

"Wow." I said, in awe of the sight before me. "Pretty cool, huh." Matt replied, I nodded. We stood there for a few seconds before I came up with an idea. "You know what, Matt? I am not going to let this marked thing get to me. Promise me something." I urged him, creating an inspirational speech in my head. "Anything." Matt told me. I looked out to the streets of Rome and said, "Promise me, when we are here, we will find adventures. Right, this is our chance to start over, to be humans for just two weeks without all of the supernatural drama. I mean, do anything that we want to do." I stared into his blue eyes and he nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. You and me, adventures. Deal?" Matt put his fist out to me and I bumped it with my own. "Deal." I muttered.

* * *

The next day, I got dressed, ate breakfast, and then we immediately got on the bus to see some of the sights. We spent most of the morning at the Pantheon, and Rebekah was telling me some stories about it. Next, we went to the Trevi Fountain. Damon, who was acting as our tour guide, _unfortunately, _lead the way. "The Trevi Fountain was designed by Nicola Salvi in the 17th century. I'll tell you it took about a hundred years to finish this bad boy. And throughout history, people have come from all over the world to make a wish and toss their coin in the Trevi Fountain. I'll tell you something, those people are suckers, alright? you got to make your own luck in this world. Alright, moving on people. Let's go! Scusi, graci, Scusi, graci." He said over the speaker on his belt.

I shook my head at my brother's antics and ignored him. I turned to Matt and told him, "You know what, forget what he says. Make a wish." I give him one of my coins so he can toss it in the fountain. He takes the coin and puts it back in my hand. "I'm in Rome with my best friend, I'm good. You make one." I smiled and say okay. Thinking of what I want to wish for, I close my eyes. _Adventure? No. A human experience. _I make up my mind and toss the coin behind my back and into the fountain. I open my eyes and see a familiar face staring at me. I shake my head and blink, he was gone. _I am just imagining things, he was not there. _Matt quickly tells me that everyone is waiting for us, so I snap out of it and walk away.

We all make our way to a gelato shop and everyone takes a while to file into the shop. I am standing at the back of the line, still a little frazzled by what I thought I saw. "So, what you feeling now is your energy flagging. We have four more stops today, and I at least want you all to be able to shuffle from monument to monument. We got one word for that and that's gelato. Now keep in mind that Italian ice cream has about twice the sugar of American ice cream. Means you're gonna want about two scoops, huh? Yeah!" Damon laughs in some students face and walks into the shop.

I heard the sound of a vespa park next to me just outside the shop. I look over to see a man take off his helmet and I was shocked at what I saw. I looked into the same blue orbs that made me want to melt in 1863. _Jesse. _He called out to me, "Told you I would see you again, dear. Hop on, I need to talk with you." I glanced over to the gelato shop and caught the eye of Damon who tapped Stefan's arm. Just as I was about to hurry on the bike, my brother grabbed my arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing? No way are you going with him." Damon ordered me. I ripped my arm out of his grip and mentally told Rebekah to stall Klaus. Using my powers, I stopped my brothers where they were and got on the vespa. "Sydney, stop this right now." Stefan told me. "Sorry, brother. Wouldn't want to make a scene." I put the helmet on and told Jesse to go. I could hear growling in the background and when we were far enough, I unfroze them.

"What do you want, Jesse?" I asked. He smirked and said innocently, "I just wanted you to see Rome the way Romans do." "So you knew I would come?" I shot back to him. He shrugged, "I hoped you would. Now, hold on tight." He sped up and I giggled a little bit. I did not know why he was doing this, or why I was acting this way, He broke my ankle and slapped me just weeks ago. I convinced myself that this was the Trevi fountain granting my wish, my human experience. Jesse was a major part of my human life. Passing by the beautiful buildings and driving through the streets of Rome was exciting, and I mentally thanked Jesse for this.

We stopped at Campo de' Fiori, one of the oldest markets in Rome. Sitting down, I asked him again why he was here. "I wanted to apologize to you, for everything I have done." I looked at him, trying to see if he was being sincere or not. From what I could tell, this was the most human thing I have ever seen him do. "I just- why is it that every time I start to feel happy or get better, you always have to be there to mess it up?" I questioned him. He looked down at his hands and spoke softly, "I got jealous. Between you and Kol, you and Klaus, and you and Elijah, I was jealous." Confusedly, I asked, "Why were you jealous? You left me when I was human. You left me to die." He shook his head, "I never wanted that to happen to you." I sighed and his words from before sunk into me.

"What did you mean about Kol and Klaus? You only broke up me and Elijah..." Jesse stared sadly into my eyes and took my hand. I gasped and ripped my hand from his. "You. It was you that told Klaus about Kol's whereabouts in 1912, and you told Mikeal about Klaus and Rebekah in the 20s. You son of a bitch." "You know that if I did not do what I did then none of this would be happening. You would have never met Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, or even Matt. I said I was sorry." He replied to me with a solemn expression on his face. Jesse had always been a wildcard, and I never had been able to figure him out. He had always been the one person that always surprised me.

Jesse then smiled at me, I had no idea why. "You know, I never liked you and Klaus or Kol. Why do you think I went to extreme measures to take care of them? But, you and Elijah... I did not even need to try. Elijah backed down like a true gentleman, putting your own happiness above his own. Now, my dear, that is love. True love. It is not real unless it is returned, and I know for a fact that you loved him. You did not want to be with me, Kol, or even Klaus. Elijah fixed the hole in your heart that Klaus left. Even now, you are with Klaus, but Elijah still haunts your mind, your dreams, your thoughts." I could not bear to look at him, he betrayed me. And now, he wants to talk about boys? I was in for a long day.


	32. Rome Pt II

**Hello everyone! I am so very sorry for not posting in a month or so, I had writer's block! So I have made a decision to put Sydney in The Originals, but not in the way you would expect!I have a lot planned so do not expect the Originals chapter to come soon because there is a ton of stuff in between! As you can tell, I have put in a lot of stuff for the Sydney/Elijah fans, but there is going to be some Sydney/Klaus in this chapter! I put a poll on my profile asking who you want Sydney to end up with! PLEASE VOTE! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**P.S. I think I will now be posting Sydney's outfits on my profile so if you want to see, then check it out!**

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Jesse's smirk widened. "You know, when vampires are compelled by Originals, the compulsion wears off when they die." He told me. I had never heard that before, and I grew confused as I thought about it. _Why was it that Kol's compulsion on me never wore off?_ "We all know that you are special. The last of the Black lineage, and an exception to the rules of compulsion as well as many other things that you do not know yet." Jesse informed me. I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Care to enlighten me?"

Jesse chuckled and replied, "Sure, why not. Well, you already know that when Black witches kill each other, they come back to life; you also know that other witches' magic does not work on you. What you do not know is that the spell that your friend Bonnie used to make you human again was created to fulfill the prophesy. The spell did not only make you human, it made your powers stronger. Now, I suspect that you will eventually turn back into a vampire, and then your powers will be heightened. You'll become a hybrid, half witch, half vampire. You will have unlimited power, but beware, with great power comes danger. If you use too much power, you could upset the balance of nature and then the witches would be forced to cook up something new in retaliation."

"Where did you get all of this information?" I asked him, what he was telling me had not sank in yet. Jesse looked into my eyes and said, "Some of us have allies in the most unlikely of people." I knew he was being vague again, and he did not want to give up all of his secrets, my secrets. "How do you know all of this? About me and Elijah, the compulsion, the prophecy, everything that has happened." I questioned my ex. "I know this because the second you turned, I made it my mission to find out everything I could about you. I have my sources as well as eyes and ears everywhere." I scoffed and replied sarcastically, "So, you've basically been stalking me for the past 149 years."

Chuckling, Jesse said, "I have checked in on you personally over the years." He then turned serious as he motioned for me to come closer. "Some of my allies have been out of control lately, and they have made it their mission to mess up your life. I am also here to warn you; I am sure that you have gotten a bad feeling lately. Someone is coming, I cannot tell you who, but trust me, you have to beware. She has been building up power ever since she saw you. She is extremely dangerous, and you must not underestimate her."

Jesse then looked around and sighed. "The sun is going to set soon, and I am afraid I must leave." He got up off of his chair and was about to leave when I stopped him, "You know you did not have to tell me all of this. I wouldn't have known, and then someone would have probably gotten hurt, so why did you?" Jesse's eyes softened as he walked up to me and touched my cheek. "You've had too much pain in your life already, and I'll be damned before you become a vampire again and turn it off." Then I felt the familiar breeze and he was gone. I sighed, what Jesse told me had finally sunk in, but one question remained. _What was the prophecy? _

I started to walk, and I had no idea where I was going. I needed to be alone right now, I needed to think. Looking around to see if anyone was staring, I transported myself back to the hotel roof. This place brought me peace, comfort. My mind started to fully soak in all the details of what Jesse told me. I need to confide in someone, for I could not keep all of the information to myself._ Who can I trust with this?_ One person came into my mind immediately, and I smiled softly. I could feel my eyes growing dark with the use of my magic, so I shut them. Using the communication that he thought was interesting, I called to him.

_"Eli, I need you. With my upcoming transformation, I find myself at a crossroad. Someone is coming to break me, to break all of us. I discovered that once I turn, I will be a witch- vamp hybrid. Crazy, right? The reason I am telling you this is because I know that you are the one person on this planet that would never break my trust. We have seen each other go through a lot, and I need you here once more by my side to help me. I need you, Eli."_

* * *

**General POV**

Damon watched as his sister rode off into the streets of Rome with his former best friend. When they were out of seeing distance, the spell that stuck him to where he was wore off. "What the hell is Jesse doing here?" He asked Stefan who now stood next to him. "I'm not sure. Why did she even go with him anyways?" Stefan replied. Just then Caroline and Bonnie walked out of the gelato shop with gelato in hand. Caroline gave Stefan a questioning stare, he was wearing his 'serious-vampire look' on his face. Bonnie then spoke up, "What are you guys doing out here? And where is Sydney?"

"Sydney went on a little trip with her two faced ex. We gotta find her, who knows what Jesse's up to." Damon said sternly. Caroline rolled her eyes and argued, "You know, you are seriously underestimating your sister, she can handle herself. She has done it for 100 something years already without the two of you." Hearing this made Damon's blood boil and Stefan's guilt for leaving his sister increase. Damon always felt that he needed to protect his sister from everything, but in the end, she was the one who protected him. "No way, Blondie. This is my sister not yours, and you can't tell me what to do." Damon sneered and got in her face, his rage being projected onto Caroline.

Stefan pushed Caroline behind him and said, "Damon, calm down. Caroline's right, Sydney can handle herself and she will come back when she is ready. Back off, brother." Damon growled, but eventually retreated back to the gelato shop. After this happpened, Stefan put his face in his hands and sighed. _This was supposed to be relaxing, _he thought. Rebekah then walked outside and asked what happened, for Sydney told her to distract Klaus. She did not say anything else, but Rebekah complied anyway, knowing that it must have been important.

But now, Klaus strode out of the gelato shop and was confused. "What's with the all the gloom out here?" Klaus asked, seeing Damon storm into the shop infuriated. Everyone looked around, not wanting to tell the hybrid where his girlfriend went. "Wait, where is Sydney?" He questioned, and seeing the looks on the faces of the others, he demanded an answer. Eventually, Stefan fessed up, "She went somewhere with Jesse." Klaus could not ignore the jealousy that came over him when Stefan said that. "Jesse is here?" Klaus sneered. "I'm going to call her and see if she is okay." Bonnie told them all, but no one quite listened to her.

They were all in their own thoughts when Matt emerged with some other classmates. "Hey, where's Syd?" Matt asked politely to the rest of the group. Damon interjected and said, "She didn't feel well and went back to the hotel." The only thing on Damon's mind was _Where is my little sister?_

* * *

They all made it back to the hotel soon after to change and get ready for dinner. Rebekah walked into her room to find me lying on her bed. "Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded. I stared at the ceiling and answered with no emotion, "I went out, no big deal." "No big deal?! You left with the man who broke your heart and brought witch hunters upon you!" Bekah exclaimed. I sighed, I was tired of all the drama. None of them would understand though, I truly believed in what Jesse had told me. He would never lie to me, and we both knew it.

I kept staring at the ceiling as Caroline then stormed into the room. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Caroline said, relieved, but her emotions did not stay that way for long. "Where did you go? And with Jesse? Seriously?!" She questioned. When I said nothing, Caroline began to get extremely frustrated. "Wait a minute...there is something you know. Spill it!" Rebekah demanded. _Wow, she does know me pretty well. _I shot her I defiant glare, and Caroline began to put together our nonverbal communication. _They'll never make me talk!_

I sat there and told them both everything. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think Jesse really does want the best for me, I trust him." Caroline suddenly huffed, "How did this happen? How did YOU get MY trip?! You are riding around on a vespa with your first love in Rome, and I can't even get an Italian boy to buy me a plate of spaghetti!" Rebekah raised an eyebrow and argued, "She just told us that someone is coming after her again, and you're jealous? Really? And Caroline, you are a vampire, you do not eat real food." I watched the blondes banter for a moment before Caroline stuttered, "I-I would if an Italian boy bought it for me!" I chuckled and Rebekah seemed amused by Caroline's statement.

"So... I guess you want us to keep quiet about all of this." Rebekah inquired. I nodded and said, "Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." "Well, I'll keep it quiet if you keep it quiet about me keeping it quiet." Caroline bargained. I smiled, and Rebekah added, "Same, can't have Nik and your brothers knowing...they would dagger me if they found out." "That's a lie!" Caroline sang. "Yeah, we all know you and Damon have a little thing!" I watched on in amusement, fully aware that Damon and Rebekah had a weird relationship. One day they hated each other, the next they were flirting. Their mood swings gave me whiplash, especially Damon's. My brothers both still loved Elena, _At least I think they do. _The Salvatore love triangle just turned into a square.

Then, we all heard a knock on the door. I feared that Damon, Stefan, or even Niklaus would walk through the doors and yell at me. I braced myself as Rebekah went to answer the door. "What do you want, we're closed." She quipped. "I just wanted to talk to Sydney." I heard Matt's voice on the other side of the door. Relief washed over me as I opened the door and looked at Matt myself. "So talk." Rebekah retorted. Matt sighed and decided to speak even though Rebekah and Caroline were in the room with them. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I was confused for a second but did not show it, _They lied to Matt. "_I'm feeling much better, thank you."

He smiled and said, "Good. I'll see you guys on the bus, and Klaus said the bus is leaving for the restaurant at 6." We nodded and shut the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:00. Caroline left us to change and told us that she and Bonnie would meet us on the bus. Since we were going to dinner in Italy, Rebekah wanted the two of us to look nice and picked out our outfits, and did my hair and makeup. I rolled my eyes, _how normal of her. She would make a good human._

I looked at myself in the mirror and was impressed with Rebekah, she really did a good job. I looked hot, we both did. Soon enough, it was 6 and we were all ready to board the bus. I took my seat next to Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie sat in front of us. As we made our way to the restaurant, I could feel multiple pairs of eyes glued to me. I tried to ignore them and continued a conversation with Rebekah. The bus came to an abrupt halt as we arrived at the restaurant.

We got off the bus and took our seats. Once everyone was finished with their meal, the waiter came up to me with a note. I read it curiously and looked around the room. The note read:

Meet me outside, we need to talk.

-Niklaus

I begrudgingly got up and walked outside. Niklaus was waiting for me. He smiled charmingly at me, an I could not help but melt at the sight of him. "Hey." I said to him. He looked amused at me and walked up to me and kissed me sweetly. "C'mon, let's go." He told me. I looked confused and turned my head to see a car, _I think. _I laughed, "What is this?" He put his arm around me and said simply, "A car." Niklaus held the door open for me and I hopped inside the car.

Nik drove me to the most beautiful place. When we arrived at Villa d'Este, my jaw dropped at how beautiful it was. Suddenly, I started beaming. I was so excited, and I could see Niklaus was happy as well. We walked around and found a big fountain outside. Niklaus held my hand and said, "Look." We then started running next to the sides of the huge waterfall. I giggled and felt absolutely carefree in this moment. It felt nice when Nik gave me these moments to truly enjoy myself.

Traveling under the waterfall, I spoke up, "Look, Niklaus. I am sorry about leaving today without telling you. I know Damon must have been furious." He turned to face me and sighed, "Sydney, it is fine. I am just glad you are alright, love." I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked, not believing what he was telling me. Niklaus nodded and replied, "I get it, you just wanted to get away from it all for a little while. Have a human experience." I could not grasp how understanding he was, _why was he? _"Have you ever thought about being human?" I questioned, not knowing the answer.

Nik sighed and said, "Once. I was on a trek in the Andes and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, 'What a thing.' You know, to have to work that hard everyday just to stay alive. You're constantly on the verge of death, and feel satisfied everyday that you are alive. That there was the only time I thought about being a human." I smiled a bit at his answer and kissed him. Smiling back at me, he gently pushed me under the waterfall. I gasped and started laughing as I did the same to him.

* * *

An hour later, we made our way back to the hotel. Niklaus told me goodnight and kissed me at my hotel room door. I smiled and thanked him for the night. I shut the door and slid my back down the door so that I was sitting on the floor. "What the bloody hell are you doing down there?" Rebekah asked me as she stood in a towel. I ignored her remark and told her of my night from the floor. She rolled her eyes, knowing about the date the whole time. Rebekah then threw me a knowing look after I explained the date. "I know that look, I have had that same look many times. You love him." I nodded at her and got up from my spot on the ground. If Rebekah was going to be all mushy with me right now, then I was going to sleep somewhere else tonight.

I used my powers to change my clothes and freshen up, then I flashed myself outside of a hotel room door and knocked. Knowing that the person would answer, I flashed again into their room. I landed on a comfortable bed and the person had their back turned from me and answered the door. Niklaus turned around and smirked at me, "I could get used to this, love." I was clad in one of his shirts and was very comfortable. He strolled over to me, looking at me like a predator would his prey. Then, he flashed on top of me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fervently kissed him back, pouring my love into the kiss.

-the next day

I woke up with Niklaus' arms around me. I smiled, but knew I had to go get ready for the day. I flashed back into my own room and saw that Rebekah was up and pacing the room. _Was has got her panties in a twist? _She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights, and I knew something was up with her. So, I offered her a chance to talk, "Wanna sneak out and get a bite to eat?" Rebekah furiously nodded and I chuckled. With my magic, I changed both of our clothes and flashed us to the cafe across the street from the hotel. Once we got our coffee, I asked her, "So what is on your mind?" Rebekah took a big gulp of her latte before answering. "I kissed Damon!" She blurted out.

I was a little taken aback by her statement, but all I could think of was _This is going to be a long week._


	33. AN: Poll!

**Hello everyone! I know that this is not an update, that will be happening by the end of this week! I urge you all to vote in the poll on y profile for who you all want Sydney to end up with! I am super excited for these next couple of chapters so put your seatbelts on people because you are in for a rough ride! Stay tuned and vote! **

**xx **


End file.
